Perfection Is Meant For Dolls
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Dolls are the only thing Sai knows. And Perfection is key, that's why he only uses perfect parts...Now all he needs is the perfect partner. How will one day at the Fair change his life? SasuNaru Non-consensual SaiNaru...Gore and other bad things!
1. Chapter 1

**OK SO! I was watching the movie DEAD SILENCE (which for the people who don't know is about this ventriloquist who comes back from the dead to seek revenge against the people who murdered her, even though she deserved it for killing a kid and turning him into a doll…) anyway there was a part about a perfect doll and that made me think of our dear friend SAI! And so this is the workings of my brain. Sai's PV**

I consider myself to be a very complex man. Everyone I've met has assured me of that fact. Commenting on my profession, my clothes, and even my lack of personality. You would think that would make it simple, but it doesn't. It makes everything so much harder. Making contact, having conversations…Everything is so hard because of how I am. I used to think that my difference were going to be accepted one day but I was wrong, it only became worse with all the people I began to met. Many of them called me a monster and horrible man who deserved to be slaughtered like an animal. Of course they would usually say something as hurtful as that as I ripped out their eyes or tore off chunks of their skin and hair but I was just doing my job.

Sure I'll admit that my profession isn't exactly common or ordinary but neither am I so it fits me just fine. I make dolls. But even though I'm very good and have won first place in many contests because of them, they still aren't perfect. Even though the parts are perfect none of them will be perfect because perfection is unattainable…or so I thought.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw him. He was a breathing, living doll. Perfection that could walk and talk with out a string being pulled in the back. Something that's beauty could fade with time and couldn't be repaired by a skilled hand…True beauty in this ugly, cruel world. A light that could help people see through the darkness of their lives.

He was fair haired, like the golden rays of the sun grew from that tanned skin. He also had the softest sky blue eyes, that twinkled in the right light. He was tall but still a few good inches shorter than me, which made me smile a little. The small ones are always feisty. He was also lean but muscular…I could see his toned arms through his tight black shirt. He could prove to be a good fight.

Naruto was my angel's name.

I first encountered him one day after I had entered one of my dolls at the local fair. I won first prize of course but that's not the point. When I was about to exit he came up running to me. I had only seen him from a far away point and I hadn't realized his beauty until we were face to face. I smiled at him and for some reason I knew this one wasn't faked, like all my others. He placed something in my free hand and I looked down at him with a confused look.

" What's this?" I inquired. I hadn't bothered to look down at my hand because I wanted to hear him explain it instead…To hear that voice I knew would match him.

" That would be your wallet. Some punk kid picked it out of your back pocket and my buddies and I saw it. And since my boyfriend is a cop, he decided to take the law into his hands and take the kid down. Heh, it was kinda embarrassing…But anyway I just wanted to return it you."

Boyfriend? Well that could definitely be a problem…Especially since he was a police officer. His friends slowly approached us and I gave another smile. There was a pink haired girl who was wearing all shades of the color on her head, on her body…but she did have rather fetching eyes. Green like jade, quite beautiful. And the other, and who I assumed to be Naruto's boyfriend. He looked a bit like myself only much more regal. Jet black hair, spiked in the back, that matched his cold dark eyes. His skin was a perfect pale, not a blemish or imperfection visible…He also was like a doll, a beautiful China doll. But far too cold for my idealism of perfection. Perhaps if I ever wanted to expand my doll collection I would add him as well. Though something struck me as off about him...He looked eerily familiar. I cringed inwardly when I finally placed his face.

He was the officer who kept finding the parts I didn't want. He had called me savage, ruthless, and cold. Which I guess were all words that could describe my other life but they still hurt none the less. So this was him…Uchiha Sasuke, the detective who was hot on my trail but still not close enough to realizing that the one he was after was right in front of him. Someone he just helped with an everyday situation. Oh the joy I was feeling.

" Thank you for returning my wallet, I appreciate you going out of your way to bring it back to me. But by what name shall I call my saviors?"

" It was no problem, I was just doing my job. No injustice should be left unpunished if you ask me. Anyway, my name's Sasuke, the girl who looks like she's covered in bubblegum is Sakura, and the dobe who doesn't know how to dress himself is Naruto."

I laughed a little bit as Naruto punched his boyfriend in the arm. It was true though…He had no fashion sense. Black skin tight shirt and neon orange pants weren't exactly what I would call fashionable. And her over kill of pink was also very unattractive to the eye. Now what Sasuke was wearing was exactly to taste. Simple white dress shirt with a gray tank top underneath and tight black jeans…quite stylish.

" Sai." We all eventually shook hands and I know my hand lingered on Naruto's a little to long for Sasuke's liking but he didn't say anything. That Sakura girl smiled and pushed past her friends. She walked up to me and looked at what I was carrying.

" Did you make that doll?" I nodded and she examined it more. " Wow, she's really beautiful."

" Yes, she just won me yet another first place ribbon." She smiled widely at me. And Naruto also seemed impressed. " Ever since my grandmother taught me to make dolls I've entered them in contests and won in the top three spots every single time."

" Wow that's amazing!" She said. " Is there any possibility that you can make me a doll?"

I handed her my card and she giggled with delight before sliding it into her pocket. We had a few more words shared between us before we all departed. Luckily it would give me time to plot. And later that week Sakura called, giving me all the details of what she wanted for her doll…That's when I put everything into motion. The first step would be to make her my girlfriend so I could easily slip into their friend circle. And then I could get even closer to Naruto and eventually capture him. Yes…It would all work out in my favor because my dear detective wouldn't notice that I was right under his nose and off the radar.

But before all of that I would have to make her doll.

I closed shop for the night and headed down to the basement where my latest project was waiting for me. It always made me so sad when they were never happy to see me and she was no exception. As soon as I took one step on the staircase, I could hear her sobs. They only got worse as I reached the bottom and struck a match to light the lantern that sat on my work table. She looked over at me and started to whimper loudly. Her name was Mika and she was the latest victim of what the news papers liked to call, _' The Ventriloquist.' _

I found the name more than fitting since I did cut out my victim's tongues and rip out their spinal column so I could replace it with the controls a ventriloquist would use to make the doll look like it's talking. Was all that work necessary? No, not at all but I insisted on it anyway. Gave me a gimmick and my victims the appearance of broken dolls, which I loved.

" Hello Mika. Guess what? We got an order and you know what that means? I'm going to need some parts…" I pulled on a pair of leather gloves before grabbing a knife from my table and walked over to her. She pulled back from me and I 'tsked' at her softly. Her eyes were spilling tears and I almost felt bad…Almost. " Aw you don't want to be a prize winning work of art? That's too bad…I want you to be part of my legacy."

I pulled the gag ball out of her mouth and she screamed. I just laughed, no one could hear her. I made sure long ago to sound proof the walls. I brought the knife closer to her and she started to thrash around, pulling at the rope that bound her arms. I hung that rope from the ceiling by a hook. It made the skin much looser and much easier to work since it was being stretched out. I also had to starve her for the same reason, skin starts to hang from the muscle when weight is lost rapidly.

" Please let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone where you are or what you look like. I just wanna go home!" I brought the knife down through her shirt, popping the buttons off. I pulled the blade back up and sliced through her bra. It was barely covering her breasts to the point that I could almost see her nipples. I frowned…if only I had captured a man instead. Oh well.

" You know that you can't be trusted. I don't trust anyone but my children. And look they want you to join them…Don't you want to be perfect like a doll?" I asked as I began examining how much skin I was going to be needing for this specific project. I would probably have to go in through the shoulder and cut down to the small of her back. The skin on her chest wouldn't due since her nipples would greatly affect the quality of the color. I pulled the torn clothes off of her and pushed her forward. She fell to the ground, her arms still tied behind her. I straddled her back and examined it, running a finger along her spine.

" You sick fucker! I'll fucking haunt your dreams, you'll never be able to sleep. I'll come back to fucking get you after I'm dead." I scoffed and grabbed my gag ball from the table. She needn't talk any more. I shoved it into her mouth, trying to avoid her biting me. I hated it when they did that. I took my knife and cut across her shoulders. She screamed against the gag and even more so when I cut down her side. She tried to buck backwards so I put my foot against her head, holding her in place. I glided my knife on the skin right above her ass and brought it back up to where I started.

I looked down at her to see brownish green liquid mixing with her blood. She must have puked, like most of them do when they get too scared. I made no effort to pull the gag out since she was going to die from shock anyway. No point in waiting for that to happen when she could just suffocate on her own vomit.

Now came the hard part. I had to remove the skin from her body by pulling it up and away from the muscle. Luckily the skin was a bit loose and I could pull it up, creating a sort of flap. I took my knife in my free hand and started to make cuts under the skin. She started to convulse under me, and that's when I knew that she was starting to die. That her vomit was now clogging her airways like hair clogs a bathroom drain. Horrible way to die really. She ceased all movement and I knew then that it was over.

I pulled the skin free from her back and dropped it into a bucket of water. Later I would have to soak it in formaldehyde so it wouldn't rot. I would also have to remember to give Sakura a bottle of it so she could spray the doll with it everyday. So many things I have to do to maintain perfection.

I pulled the gag ball out of her mouth and cringed at the sour smell of her vomit as it flooded out. At least blood and urine had a much more pleasant smell. I drove my knife into her back tearing at the muscle tissue. I reached in and started to pull, laughing at the ripping sound. I was able to get into the inner parts of her body much faster than I expected. Her spine was now clearly visible so I had to get up and grab the hedge clippers. I shoved them down into her back and with one snap, I was able to cut through the top of her spine. I did the same to bottom, letting a slight moan of pleasure escape my lips. This was the feeling I loved, that I reveled in, the one thing that made me feel whole. Alive. I loved being wrist deep in internal organs and feeling them squish beneath my fingers, but I needed to save that for later. I had a job to do.

I grabbed a stick of wood that had a slot for the bottom part of her jaw, it had a hinge so that it could move up and down, and shoved it where her spine should have been. I made sure it pierced her skull. I know it broke the bottom part of her jaw and now I had to position the top of the wood so it would split into the muscular tissue that surrounded her jaw. I pushed the button that connected to the hinge and smiled when her mouth opened and shut. Now I had to give her my final mark. I turned her over and looked at her face for a moment. Her eyes were lidded and hazy now. And rigamortis was starting to set in. I pushed her jaw down and grabbed her tongue. With a quick slice I removed her tongue.

" Now I have to leave a little something for Sasuke…"

I went back to my work table and grabbed a piece of paper. I had to write something to antagonize him, make him realize that HE knew who I was but hadn't quite guessed yet. But I also couldn't give my identity away…

I shoved the note into her mouth and made sure to keep her jaw locked so it wouldn't fall out. I sighed and pulled off my gloves. I grabbed the chunk of skin from the water and placed it into a similar looking bucket of formaldehyde. I would have to let it sit for about six hours.  
-

I walked back into the basement and pulled the skin out. I flopped it onto my work table and moved to the back corner of my basement. I grabbed a bucket and shook out porcelain powder into it. I made sure it was a quarter of the way filled before I filled the rest of it with water. I mixed it adding more porcelain as needed until it was at the perfect consistency. I pulled the bucket back over to my work table before pulling out the molds for the doll parts. I cut proper sized strips out of the skin and poured the porcelain on top of it. It would act like bones when it solidified so the skin would take proper shape. I did that repeatedly so that there were four limps and a head.

This was my least favorite part of making a doll. I had to wait for so long to create the perfection I wanted. I slipped my gloves back on and turned towards Mika's corpse. I had to dispose of her anyway. I grabbed her arm and slung it over my shoulder. I pulled her over to a large black trash bag and shoved her body inside. It was kind of difficult since her body was so stiff from the wood I had implanted. I pulled the yellow strips that closed the bag and started to drag Mika's body up the stairs. It was simple enough to get her into my car and drive off into the night, but the difficult part was not being seen when I dumped the body.

I had to drive two hours out of town to get to my favorite dump site. It was serene really. Wild flowers growing up the Sakura trees in tangled messes and the way the wind swept the through the grass on a hot day. It made me wonder if they noticed that I only killed during the warmer months of the year, Spring being my favorite. I tossed the bag into the middle of the field. And turned to leave, my job complete.

Once I had returned to my shop I pulled off my gloves. My porcelain had no doubt set up and I was ready for the second step. I smiled a little bit to myself. I might actually be able to finish this doll by morning since I had already finished the doll's dress, gloves, and shoes a couple hours after Sakura called. Heh, I was actually kind of proud of myself…I've never made a doll this fast before. I descended down the stairs and sat down at my table. I started to sew up the skin and fitted it tightly to the porcelain. After I had finished that I grabbed what would soon be the body. I shoved the arms and legs through and finished it off with the head. I took a scraping tool and started to carve out the sockets for the eyes. I finished and reached up to grab the eyes. Sakura wanted her to have green eyes.

I gently pushed the balls into the socket, trying not to break the porcelain. I rolled them a little bit to make sure they were facing just right. I nodded with approval and grabbed a blonde wig of hair. Sakura said she wanted it pink like hers and just as short. So I had to make some minor adjustments in length and color. I sewed the hair into the skin layer of the head. I brushed the stray hairs from the table and pulled out some paint. I dipped a thin brush into the red paint and filled in the doll's lips.

I grabbed the doll's dress and pulled it over her head and did the same with her gloves. I pulled out the pair of shoes and tied the laces in perfect bows. I looked up at my work. Sakura's pink hair and jade green eyes. She wore a crimson dress with white ruffles and white gloves to match. Her shoes were a lighter shade of red and her lips matched perfectly. She blinked and looked up at me. She gripped at the sleeve of my shirt.

" Daddy!"

" Yes Daddy's here Mika. Listen to me, you have a special task that you need to perform." I said as I petted her hair, smoothing it. " I'm going to give you to a woman named Sakura…She has a connect to a person who is very special to Daddy. His name is Naruto, if you hear anything about him remember it ok? Daddy wants to know everything about him, do you understand?"

" Anything for you Daddy!" I cradled her in my arms as I carried her upstairs. I looked over at the clock. It was eight in the morning. I had been up all night making two very special dolls. I grabbed the phone and punched in Sakura's number, Mika giggling the entire time.

" Hello Sakura, it's Sai. I just wanted to let you know that I've just finished your doll. And I know it's a little early to be calling but I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee this morning." She excitedly told me to met her at the Jazzy Cat café. "Great, I'll be at the café in half a hour. Ok bye."

This couldn't have been going any better than it was. Sakura was playing right into my hand and so was Sasuke. And because of their downfalls I would have Naruto before they even noticed my genius. I laughed a little bit to myself as I went upstairs to change into clothes that weren't soaked in blood.

**Oh ho! What could have written to Sasuke and an even better question is…Is that doll really talking or is Sai just way fucking crazy and imagining it? Guess you'll have to wait to find out.**

**Naruto: I don't want to belong to Sai! He's creepier that fuck!  
Me: Seriously…And what the fuck is up with him and his dolls…their so creepy and their eyes follow you around the room!  
Naruto: -shudders- I hate them too!  
Sai: I believe you'll learn to love them Naruto…This was Hitoko-Sama.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe, the long awaited chapter is here. Sorry for the wait, but you'll have a shorter wait next time since I've finished two fics since this! I win! Regular PV…for now-**

Sasuke walked into his office. Everyone was going hay wire, papers were tossed around desk, phones were ringing off the hook, probably the media wanting answers to questions that the police couldn't give yet. Which the Uchiha found annoying since they knew it took about three days for all the information to get sorted. He sat down at his desk and sighed. They had found another body this morning. She wasn't more than sixteen hours dead but the problem was…She was still dead and Sasuke wasn't any closer to finding out who was doing all of these atrocious acts.

" Hey Sasuke, I assume you heard the news. Our new victim is Yukihana Mika, she wasn't anyone important, which is different from who our killer usually goes for. His targets, so far, have usually been slightly important to our community. Like CEOs of companies or Presidents of many corporations. But Mika is completely different from any of them…" Izzy said as he walked into Sasuke's office. He ran a hand through his snow white locks, even though there wasn't much to brush since it was army cut. The Uchiha scoffed a little. No normal cops wore…._That. _That being a bright red hoodie with blue jeans and snow boarder goggles. And that's why no one suspected he was, in fact, a very highly trained detective.

" Sometimes I forget you're not from Japan…The Yukihanas control a major company around here and Mika was the founder's daughter. So you're wrong. She is important." Amusement danced in Izzy's amethyst colored eyes. Sasuke had always wondered if they were contacts, probably were. Kids these days always did strange things like that.

" Well excuse me! I forgot all you Japanese have a certain ceremony for allowing us Americans into your fancy police club…Allow me to get a Samurai sword and perform naked cartwheels in the street." Sasuke's brow knitted in confusion. What did naked cartwheels have to do with knowing the major families in the area? The Uchiha rose from his desk and was about to step out when the white haired man presented him a slip of paper. No doubt it was the note the killer left, like he does…Every time. Sasuke opened it and read it to himself. Izzy was looking over his shoulder.

_My Dear Detective,_

_It was very pleasant meeting you for the first time, face to face. I have to admit, pictures don't do you justice at all. You are very beautiful and if I feel my collection is lacking, I'll add you. Just like I added those two American detectives from your task squad. They're all perfect you know, and you can be too. If you surrender now, I'll spare you a horrible death. If not… Let the fun continue._

_Sincerely yours,  
The Ventriloquist._

Sasuke froze. He had met the killer and not even known it? And he had…killed Rye and Dante…They were only gone for three days and he was able to dispatch them so quickly?

" He killed Rye and Dante? Wh-What? We never found their bodies! No…They can't be dead." Izzy backed up away from Sasuke. The Uchiha turned and put his hand on his shoulder. This wasn't the first time this had happened either. He'd lost two of his partners the same way. Whoever this guy was…He needed to be stopped.

Rye and Dante were the other two detective sent from America to help crack this case. They were the best and also a very important part of the team. They had noticed patterns Sasuke hadn't and even found strange shreds of evidence the coroners hadn't picked up. They were the ones who found out that he only killed in Spring and Summer, that he was in fact a man, and were even picking out people who could be potentially killed next. Most of them were spot on.

Sasuke brought Izzy into the psychiatrist's office. She had been working there for five years, and even the Uchiha made himself see her every week, with a bit of convincing from Naruto. She definitely took the sting out of every emotional wound…Eventually.

As the Uchiha exited, not wanting to see Izzy cry anymore, he ran smack into his ex-partner. He had taken her out of play to protect her, keeping her at a desk where she couldn't get hurt was the best thing. Her coppery red hair brushed the Uchiha's hand as she bent down to pick up the items Sasuke had made her drop.

" Sasuke-kun!" She said looking up, her amber eyes lighting up. " Just the man I wanted to see! I've got some new information on the case, that you really need to see. I found something the Americans didn't!"

" Well Botan you're going to have to find out a lot more now. Rye and Dante are dead." She stiffened completely, before slowing standing up. Sasuke could see the twinkle in her eye that came from the tears she was holding back. She blinked a few times before handing Sasuke the file she was carrying. " What's this?"

" It's something I was working on for a bit…." Botan tried to take a deep breath, but she hiccupped a little making it shallow. " Anyway, Rye would always find fine black hairs on the victims. And I found a match to the DNA…But, it wasn't anything like I was expecting."

" Why?"

" First off, it was matched to a child. And secondly, he's dead." Sasuke opened the file and stared at it.

_Victim's name: Satoshi Akihito  
Age: Six  
Location: Kohona, Japan  
Details of crime and scene: He was found a few days after his death. His body was just floating in a river by his house, no one was home when we arrived. At least, no one answered the door. According to some of the locals, his parents were dead and his Grandmother was supposed to watch him…but was suspiciously absent from the scene. _

_We originally thought he just fell in and drown but from further investigation we found that he had been murdered. There were bruises on his neck, collarbone, and shoulders…Hand prints to be more precise. Someone had been holding him down under the water, HARD. And there were other obviously signs of a struggle between him and his murder because he bit his own tongue off. We found it floating next to his body, most of the blood had been washed away from the river, leaving him clean. It was eerie to say the least. Old wooden house, with broken shutters and paint that was peeling off. And the inside was no better. It was filled with drawings of dolls and their parts strewn around everywhere. A real mess._

_We searched the house for any other evidence and that's when we found his grandmother. She was sprawled on the floor, there was blood everywhere. Her throat had been cut and her entire back was cut out and stuffed with some weird device…Like they have for ventriloquist dummies. On the wall, written in her blood was a message. '__**Punish the wicked like they have hurt the innocent**__.' It could only be assumed that the boy was killed after his Grandmother…Perhaps as an afterthought, or maybe was forced to watch and bit his tongue off in fear then the killer just threw it out with the body. All I can really say is…I didn't understand why anyone would want to do something like this. Who could be so cold as to kill an elder and a child?_

Sasuke had to stop reading. Botan took the file back from him with a sigh." It's a dead end mostly, unless our killer wants to tell us something about them. Perhaps that this was his first killing and he wants to be recognized for it. Or maybe he has a connection to the village, where he grew up…But there is a slight connection between this and the murder sites. The river where Satoshi was killed in, is the river next to the dump sites. But that's all I could pick up. Forgive me Sasuke-kun, I'm not much help."

" Botan, as long as you can breathe, you'll be helpful to me." She laughed a little bit as Izzy stepped out of Kiyo's office. She walked out behind him, rubbing gentle circles in his back. Her black hair was pulled back and you could see the lines and age on her, even though she was still so young. Her dark blue eyes darted to Sasuke.

" Uchiha-san! We've found them! The two Americans! We found their bodies!" One of the officers yelled as he ran to Sasuke. He placed a small piece of paper into the Uchiha's hand and he grabbed his keys. Izzy grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist and cease him from moving.

" Let me come with you." He said in a hushed tone.

" No, you won't be able to handle to sight of it…I won't let you be even more damaged by this. I don't need you broken and useless, it's what he wants…He wants us to lo-"

" I'LL SEE IT EVENTUALLY SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO PROTECT ME." He managed to get a hold of himself before speaking again. " They may have been my friends but this is still an important case that I'm a part of. I can handle this…I swear."

Botan stilled as the air became tense between them. Sasuke started to grit his teeth before giving Izzy a nod. He rubbed his amethyst eyes with the back of his hand and followed the Uchiha out.

" Botan don't just stand around, you're coming with us, to pick up any important evidence. We need your trained eyes for this. And like they say, more time out in the field, more evidence lost at the scene." She nodded and ran up to Sasuke and Izzy as they walked out of the station.

**To Sai and his creepy mind…Sai's PV**

This was going much better than I could have ever planned. Sakura was eating out of my hand. And she practically threw herself at me when I gave her the doll I completed. Mika was behaving perfectly, no slip ups with giggling or talking. I was very proud of her.

" Do you like Mika, oh excuse me you must have wanted to name her yourself. Forgive my rudeness…"

" No! I like the name you gave her, it's pretty just like her. And yes, she's everything I could have asked for and more. You really are a perfectionist…It's like you were in my head and matched everything with a little something extra I can't seem to put my finger on."

I forced a smile for her and she just smiled back. This was the perfect moment to spring my plan into action. I grabbed her hand in mine and brought it up to my lips before letting it rest again; she blushed a little bit. Gently, I rubbed my thumb against the back of her hand…Trying to ignore the disgusted feeling growing in my gut.

" You know Sakura, I think you're very beautiful and not to be so sudden or anything but I would love to see more of your smiling face…Could that be a possibility for me?" She giggled a little before blushing even darker.

" I think so, cause I like you as well Sai. You're much different than any other person I've ever met and I find you so interesting; I would love to spend more time with you."

" That's wonderful news! How about we go out to dinner tomorrow?" Sakura's beautiful eyes lit up. It was probably her best feature, that and maybe her bone structure. But I couldn't really take that now could I?

" That sounds great…But do you mind if I invite Naruto and Sasuke? They don't get out much since Sasuke is always so busy. I think it would be nice for them too, but if you don't want them there…"

" Don't say another word! Of course they can come! It's important that your friends approve of me." I said with a flawless smile. Yes, this could be my chance. I could probably get Naruto alone and take him, right from Sasuke. I would definitely need to stir up some trouble before hand though. Give my dearest detective a reason to leave so I could have Naruto all to myself. It'll be easy enough to get rid of Sakura…I just needed to enlist some casual help. My children need to play, they are children after all. " How about I pick you up at six and we'll head over to _Gayot_(1). We can meet them there…What do you think?"

" Sounds great! I'll call you later and give you all the details about where I live."

I took a sip of my coffee. It was still scorching hot even though I had already let it cool down for at least a good ten minutes. But it was fine with me. The pain told me I was still alive and attached to this world.

**BACK TO THE DUCK BUTT HEAD! Regular PV**

Sasuke walked slowly and ducked under the yellow police tape. Izzy and Botan followed behind him. The red head carried a briefcase full of forensic equipment, she was probably going to need all of it since the crime scene was probably a few days old. The Uchiha's pocket began to ring and he stopped mid-step to take out his phone.

" Pfft! Sasuke never answers that fast when I call! He usually lets it go to voicemail two times before he picks up!" Izzy said with a slight pout. Botan rolled her eyes.

" That's cause he knows you're the one calling." He stuck his tongue out at her and she repeated the same childish gesture.

" I bet he lets it go to voicemail for you too!" She smirked a little.

" Three rings. No more, no less."

" Hey you guys go ahead, it's important." Sasuke said and they just nodded. It was probably Naruto or his brother. " Ok I'm back dobe. What were you saying?...I'm not a teme, I'm a genuine seme...Ok, ok just tell me what you want."

There was a long pause and Sasuke looked around not really paying attention. Naruto knew he was on duty and that he could just as easily talk to him about it when he got home.

" Ok…Yeah, I'll go. Wouldn't want to leave you dateless…Yeah, I promise I'll get the day off…Yes…Ok, I'll pick up some milk on the way home…I love you too Naruto. Don't wait up for me ok? It's hard enough trying to wake you up when you get a good night sleep. It's close to impossible to wake you when you've been staying up waiting for me…I know you get worried but I have a gun so just put all those strange thoughts away…Ok, Love you too…You hang up first…No you! You…Heh, fine we'll hang up on three. One, two, three…You didn't do it. You're such a little fox, I can't wait 'til I get home. I'm gonna wake you and tap that…Like you could stop me."

" Sasuke-kun…Not to be involved with your love life or anything but we're on a case right now." Botan said. Sasuke sighed.

" Ok for real now, I gotta go. Love you Naruto…You hang up first." Botan rolled her eyes and snapped Sasuke's phone closed. " Good, that could have went on for hours…"

Izzy almost puked as he pulled the bag open with his gloved hands. A few flies flew out by his head and he gagged multiple time. The smell of rotting flesh was a hard one to explain…It was like taking raw meat that was soaked in vinegar and leaving it out in the sun for a few months. Botan took a few steps closer and opened up the other bag. She screamed a little when it slumped over and Rye's corpse fell out. The smell instantly overwhelmed Botan and she leaned over and emptied her stomach. She took a few hesitant breaths as Sasuke rubbed her back. Once she had finished she started to examine the body.

Rye's usually shinny black hair was now dull and lifeless. It was crusted with blood and other bodily fluids. From the smell of it she concluded that it was a mix of blood and vomit. Most of the victims found had died because the vomit closed off their airways. Others had died from shock or blood loss. Which sucked even more since you were awake longer. Botan grabbed her head and tilted it, she pried the mouth open, looking for the note that he usually had stuffed inside. Nothing. Perhaps it was in Dante's mouth? Her amber eyes scanned over Rye's face. Her jade eyes were cloudy and hazed over, like a jewel before it was polished. Botan noticed a short black hair on Rye's shoulder, she opened one of the evidence bags and dropped it inside. It was far too short to be one of her hairs. She looked at Rye's back, it had been treated the same as the others. She knew Dante would be the same.

" Ok get her body to autopsy. Izzy-san I need to check over Dante-san's body now." She looked back at Sasuke. " Make sure the bag gets to evidence, and is checked for any kind of prints or other hairs."

Izzy watched as Botan opened Dante's mouth. Sure enough there was a note. She handed it to Sasuke and was grossed out when he touched it with his bare hands. Botan just sighed and went back to work. She pushed Dante's purple hair out of the way of his neck. There were bruises and she could already tell that the Hyoid bone(2) had been snapped. That and the veins in his eyes had burst slightly causing his normal blue eyes to tinge a bit purple, just like Izzy's eyes.

" How strange." Botan wondered aloud. Sasuke looked down at her and so did Izzy.

" What?"

" He was strangled…Like he was actually choked out. Maybe that means Dante-san fought back but was overpowered. Sasuke-kun remind me to check under both their finger nails for DNA, they could have scratched and bitten the killer." She looked at the marks on his neck, there were some small fibers hanging from the bruises. She brushed them into an evidence bag. " Looks like rope or something of that manner…This isn't like our killer, he usually has them die by suffocation, shock, or blood loss. He probably had to dispatch Dante-san quick since he was definitely not someone you would want to fight in a dark alley. Ok I need to definitely look at both of them carefully…We done here? I feel as though I need a shower."

Izzy walked over to her and took a long whiff before coughing a little bit. " You sure smell like you need one."

" Oh like you smell any better!"

" Izzy, can you tell me what Rye and Dante were working on before they disappeared?" Sasuke interjected before the argument could continue any farther.

" Ah…They were tracking down potential suspects. Obviously one of their guesses was right since they're both dead. And that also means he may be much more powerful than we originally thought." Izzy muttered. " I could look through their notes about the case and have you two look over them as well, start fitting all the pieces together. Oh wait…We can't do that right away."

" What? Why not?" Botan asked taking off her rubber gloves. She tossed them into a trash bag that she would later burn cause the smell was so horrid.

" Well…Rye, Dante, and I may have written everything in English." There was an awkward pause.

" Izzy…" Sasuke's voice was dangerously low. " The three of you knew perfectly well that I am not able to read English. Speaking it is another thing, but damn it all Izzy you just had to write it all in English."

" That's what you get for taking Korean and French instead of something practical Sasuke-kun." Botan said with a smirk.

" Oh yeah and your Russian is really helpful..."

" Hey, I took that after I finished all my English courses so NEHHH!" She stuck her tongue out at the Uchiha and he just rolled his eyes. But he turned back to glare at the white haired man before him.

Izzy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head." Don't worry Sasuke! I'll translate it all onto tapes for you since my writing is shit anyway."

" Hn. You better. Anyway, it's time we returned home, it's getting late. Botan I assume you'll some new information on my desk in about two days, yes?" She nodded and Sasuke continued. " And Izzy I swear if you don't work hard and get that all translated by the end of the week, so help you god I will smite you."

" Don't work duck butt head, I'll get it all done in a freckle passed a hair."

Botan and Sasuke stood in silence for a moment. Was that just a language error or did he really mean that?

" Are you on drugs or something?" The red head found herself asking.

" Hey I don't snoop around in your personal life!" He commented before crossing his arms.

" I take that as a yes."

" WOMAN! I'm not going to fight with you about this, it is a waste of my time."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked back to his car. He shoved the note into his pocket and he was glad no one remember to ask him what it was about because the note chilled his blood.

' _**Punish the wicked like they have hurt the innocent.' What will you do to stop me, my dearest detective?  
-**_

**Hurray I finished it! And look its only 6 AM! Wow I made great time!**

**1) It's pronounced guy-oh, not gay-ot mkay?  
2) The Hyoid bone is a small bone at the base of the tongue that is sometimes broken during strangulation.  
**

**Naruto: You're going to kill yourself when school comes around…  
Me: Uh don't remind me. I've tried to get on a normal sleep schedule. It hasn't been working since I like staying up late and watching anime or writing  
Naruto: Well you're going to need that brain soon cause you have to start annotating The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn  
Me: You are just the bearer of bad news aren't you?  
Sai: No. I am. This was Hitoko-Sama.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOO! NOTHER CHAPTERS GOING TO BITE THE DUST IN A MINUTE! We'll see how well this turns out since I haven't slept yet…ehehe. Sai's PV  
-**

Everything was going so very smoothly. Sakura called me later that day to finalize the plans for tomorrow and I couldn't contain my excitement. Naruto and Sasuke were both coming. And this was just another little thing I could hold over my dear detective's head. But of course I had to plan my words precisely otherwise it would ruin the fun far too quickly for my liking. I supposed if I had to give myself away at some point it would be the day I captured Naruto. I already found a way of keeping him hidden from his lover without the threat of him running away or calling for help. Yes, my perfect little angel would be all mine and completely dependent of me for survival. He was lucky that I wasn't asking for much in return because I knew, in time, that he would fall in love with me as well. And when that day came...Well, let's just say it would be pleasurable for both of us.

I walked down into my basement and heard the chorus of greetings from my children. They would either laugh as I approached or they would actually say 'hello'. As their father I had to teach them correct etiquette otherwise they would be unsuitable for society. I made a mental note to go back over the proper ways to say a greeting to one's father when they came back home from a long day on the job. Most of them got it the first time through but some of my newer children were still a bit dense and didn't completely comprehend the use or meaning of etiquette and politeness. But I was a kind, gentle father, I would never punish or kill any of my precious children. They were the only things that made me happy at this moment. And I knew I made them happy.

But, of course, their father had come as an incomplete set, which could easily be fixed when I brought Naruto here. My children would finally have the mother they were waiting for. And they were all very patient. I had spun tales of Naruto to them and they sat with rapt attention to my words. All of them deemed him perfect; as did I. Yes, he would complete me...Complete my family.

However, those were thoughts for a different time. I had come down here for a different reason. I walked up to my display case, where I kept my newest children since they were still very fragile but also at their most dangerous. I unlocked the case and opened the solid wood doors carefully. Mika would have been in here because she was so new but I had to give my precious baby away. It didn't matter though, I had given Mika specific instructions that she had to obey otherwise...I would have to destroy her. Not that I wanted to harm one of my children in such a way, but if it came down to it...I would. Two dolls sat inside the case, both pouting adorably, but instantly perked up seeing their father had come to let them out.

" Daddy!" They both said in unison. My heart melted a little bit as I reached into the case. I pulled them both to my chest, hugging them ever so gently. My children were happy to see me and I could feel the content happiness washing over me.

" That's right my babies, Daddy's here." I said placing them gently on my work table. I admired my children closely. They both had such striking features when they were human. Like Dante's hair, it was such a brilliant shade of purple that complimented the color of his skin so well that I just had to use both when I was making him. And Rye's eyes were strikingly beautiful. They were like two perfect balls of polished jade. I just had to pry them out and use them in her doll form. Of course I had to reshape them a little so they would fit right in the dolls head but I had so much practice in shaving down the whites of the eyes that it was just a small step in the process. I wondered if my detective would notice that I replaced Rye's eyes with fake ones, he probably would. Or at least that partner of his would. He was such a sweet man, that Sasuke. He had put his female partner, Botan, behind a desk to keep her out of the field and safe from my wandering hands. I had already taken two of Sasuke's previous partners and I decided that he too must feel the loneliness I feel, because I too am without someone I can rely on. Someone I can call my partner. But of course, I would have one soon. " Forgive me my children, Daddy's mind is wandering away. I'm just excited since we will have a Mommy for you all soon."

Both Rye and Dante's eyes sparkled with delight. My little girl stood up and smiled at me. " Daddy, Daddy, tell me about our Mommy! Is Mommy pretty? Well?"

" Oh my darling, your Mommy is the most beautiful angel I've ever seen. His smile brightened up everything around him and even though he doesn't know that he's with the wrong man, Daddy will show him his mistakes and bring him home to us." I said petting her ink black hair. It was soft and lustrous just like the first moment I cut it from Rye's scalp. Dante scooted forward, his small legs swinging over the edge of my work table. " But we can forgive Mommy for being confused, can't we, my children?"

" Yes we can. We still love Mommy, cause Mommy makes Daddy happy! And when Daddy's happy, we're all happy." All my children said. I looked around the room. My walls were stocked with case upon case with dolls. They lined wall in front of my table, some of them were regular dolls sized, others were human sized. They usually were the product of my lacking skill at the time. I couldn't make smaller dolls out of skin yet so I just had to skin the entire person and fill the empty cavity with porcelain. It made the dolls heavy and hard to carry around so I had to teach myself how to make them smaller and much more manageable. I sighed as I focused on the two children in front of me. I noticed Rye's dress was a bit more ruffled that I remembered it. I smoothed out the dark purple fabric that I had embroidered with small green gem stones so it looked like tiny flowers. I then straightened out the blue lace before tucking some of the stray hairs behind her ear. She giggled a little. I looked over at my little Dante. Somehow when he had been swinging his feet he had untied his tiny shoes. I grabbed his little foot, fixing up his appearance. I tilted his bow a little more to the right before stroking his cheek with my thumb.

" Daddy has a mission for you my children."

" A mission? What is it?" Dante asked, his blue eyes sparkling at me. I smiled.

" There is a woman who is good friends with Mommy...I want her out of the way so Daddy can have an easier time getting Mommy to come home with him. Can you do that for me?"

" We'll do anything for you Daddy." I petted their head and they leaned into my touches just like cats would. I smirked. Sakura wouldn't even know what happening.  
-

**THE NEXT DAY!**

I drove around in my black Ferrari, completely unable to contain my excitement for tonight. I was completely restless and couldn't stay still even for a moment. So I just hopped into my car and drove and drove. That is until I got a call. I pulled out my cell phone and pulled into a parking lot. With all the new cell phone safety laws in place, it made it almost impossible not to get caught driving with it on. I wished I had gotten myself a blue tooth, it would make things so much easier. I answered on the fourth ring, like I do normally. A habit I'm not sure when I picked up but I had none the less. It made me seem more busy and unreachable, and just when they were about to give up I would swoop in and be there for them in a flash. I knew it was Sakura calling me, it was almost six and she was probably wondering where I was. It's not like I am the kind of man who ditches his date at the last minute. I consider that to be very rude and shouldn't be acceptable, no matter how much you dislike or like the person in question.

" Hello?" I said staring out the window. I knew I would focus my attention on other things since Sakura would cause me to feel bored with her constant complaining and whining about her life. If she didn't have such a close tie to Naruto I would have killed her already. Not to say that she wouldn't meet with her fate eventually. I just had to prolong her fate so I could fulfill my selfish desire.

" Hey Sai." She said to me. I could tell she was smiling. I had that effect on women. I didn't have to try very hard to make a girl laugh or smile. I leaned back against the white leather of my seats. I liked how well the colors of my seats contrasted the colors on the outside of the color. The absence of color complimented by mixture of every color int he universe. Well theoretically anyway. I realized she was still talking and listened back in on the conversation. " Anyway, I wanted to know if you were coming soon. I told Naruto that we'd meet them there at six o'clock sharp which means we'll have about a fifteen minute wait before they show up. Knowing those two, they'll have a fight right before they leave about the disaster of orange Naruto calls clothes. They can never agree about clothing, so be prepared if they're in a slightly bad mood when they show up."

" Well I'm on my way right now." I said looking out the window. " And we could definitely use those fifteen minutes to get to know each other better. Don't you agree?"

I could tell she was blushing by the way she giggled. I smirked a little to myself. She was eating out of the palm of my hand, nothing more than a useless pawn that I would get rid of so I could get to the Queen. After a few more minutes of mindless chatter, I hung up with a sigh. I had to keep reminding myself that the annoying girl was a sure fire way into getting into Naruto's life. I pulled out of the parking lot and continued to drive down the street.

After a few minutes I arrived at Sakura's home. It was a quaint little things on the outskirts of town. It even had the stereotypical white picket fence that all women seemed to dream about. But what surprised me most about her house was that it was lacking a certain color that seemed to be on her body all day, every day. It wasn't pink at all. It was painted a nice light blue with white trim and black accent door. I had a feeling she didn't pick the color scheme out herself. In fact I knew she didn't. This screamed, ' Handy work of Uchiha Sasuke.' I got out of my car and walked up to her door, knocking a few times. She answered within the minute. She was fixing one of the small hoops in her ears as she smiled at me. I was almost shocked to see her wearing something more than pink. She wore a black angora sweater, that didn't fully cover up his mid-rift. It exposed a piercing in his bellybutton, the main jewel was shaped like a flower. But she did have a pink skirt on. It went down to the area right above the knee, which meant she was much more classy than most of the women walking around today.

" Shall we go?" She asked and I nodded. She closed and locked the door behind her. I grabbed her hand in mine, leading her over to my car. She practically drooled over it. I've come to realize something, men have nice cars, not for themselves, usually anyway. But they were used to attract women. And once you had got said woman with the looks and style of your car, you could have her do whatever you want just to get a ride inside of it. Not that I planned to do that to Sakura. I just have expensive taste and am a sucker for anything that comes from Europe.

The drive to _Gayot_ was short and filled with mindless chatter about this and that. I wasn't really paying attention to Sakura because soon I would see my wife. The mother to my children would be with me in just a few minutes. The need in my chest was growing and would only be satisfied by seeing him again. Hearing that sweet voice of him. But of course my dearest detective would be there as well. And I almost couldn't contain my excitement about that. Seeing him would give me a rush since I was the man he was tracking. And I was going to be sitting with him, talking like a normal person. Oh so sweet it would be writing my next note to him. I wished so much that I could crush his spirit and make him beg me for death and to become a perfect doll that I could play with. I would treat him so well, because Naruto would like it better that way.

I pulled up the restaurant and we both got out. We walked inside, holding hands. The hostess showed us to a table which had a wonderful window view of the city. I smirked a little as I took my seat. Sakura slid in next to me and informed the hostess that two more would be joining us. She gave a brief physical description before she left with a smile on her face. There was more mindless talking between us and I couldn't help but notice how Sakura kept getting closer and closer to me. I mean the area around us was pretty deserted but it still didn't mean I wanted to get intimate with him in a public area. But she kind of forced it on me. Her cherry lips pressed onto mine before I could protest. I licked at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth a little. I slipped my tongue in, suppressing the shudder of disgust that coursed through my body. She tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer. A cough made us pull back from each other. Sakura blushed a little as she looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke. They looked kind of awkward but took their places across from us, like nothing happened.

" Sorry we're late." Sasuke muttered wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulder. He pulled the blond close to him and I could feel a jealous wave hit my stomach. " The Dobe was a walking hurricane of orange and I had to change that."

" Naturally." Sakura said with a slight smirk. It made me wonder what Naruto had been wearing before this. Right now he was sporting a dark blue hoodie and a tight pair of black jeans. And Sasuke looked perfect as well. A long sleeve black shirt that had thumb holes cut into it. He had acid washed gray jeans on and I was so in love with Sasuke's style. He had such wonderful taste. Especially in men.

" Whatever, I looked fine. I just think the Teme here wants to dress me up in his clothes just for fun." Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned in a little more on Naruto. The blond nipped at his ear making the Uchiha eye him with a smirk on his face. Naruto stuck out his tongue in a childish fashion that warmed my heart. But the feeling suddenly faded when Sasuke brushed his tongue against it, making the blond sputter with embarrassment. The Uchiha smirked, lounging more. A waitress came up to us and was far too happy. We all ordered and were forced to make small talk as we waited for them to bring out our order.

" So Sasuke have you made any break-throughs in the case?" I asked, wanting to know exactly what he knew about me. Which was probably nothing. He sighed.

" Not really. All the clues are dead ends and two of our Americans are dead." He said with a shake of the head. " It brings up bad memories for me. Lost two of my partners the same way."

" Oh...That's horrible." I said with fake sadness playing in my voice. He just shrugged.

" It was my decision to become a cop."

" Decision my ass." Naruto said with a scowl. Which fit him better than I thought it would. " More like your father's decision. He's already got one son as a cop and he was one himself, so he more or less forced it on you."

" Naruto, I know you disapprove of me being on this case, but you don't need to take it out on my father." He muttered, pulling the blond closer to him. He started to pout and Sasuke gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. " I've told you a million times that it was my choice. I wanted to help people in need, bring criminals to justice. Being a respected member of society and strike fear into the hearts of wrong doers."

" Almost sounds like you want to be a super hero." I mentioned. He smirked a little at that and then nodded his head.

" A modern day Batman." Sasuke said blowing the bangs out of his face. " Only the leather suit I wear is optional."

Naruto's face gained color as he slowly got the joke. He smacked Sasuke in the arm, muttering something about him being a no good pervert. I couldn't have agreed more. He deserved so much better than...Sasuke. The silence between us was broken by a phone going off. Sasuke sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled it out, looking at the caller ID before answering.

" What is it Botan? I'm in the middle of something...Can't it wait? I'm on a date with Naruto...I don't care about that right now...Listen Botan, it can wait for tomorrow. It's not like the evidence is going anywhere." He angrily whispered into his phone. Sasuke was obviously annoyed but if he was called away I could have Naruto all to myself. " Are you kidding me?...Botan, please I really can't do this right now...FINE! I'll fucking leave. Bye."

He clicked it off and let out a large sigh. Naruto looked at him with sad eyes but just hung his head lowly as Sasuke got up from his seat.

" Forgive me." He said through gritted teeth. He practically stormed out of the restaurant and left us sitting there in an awkward silence. We both looked at Naruto who was just resting his head on his palm.

" Can you tell that I hate Sasuke's job?"  
-

Naruto had eaten both his and the food Sasuke ordered out of depression. I felt sorry for my angel. And actually a little bit sorry for Sasuke. It was my fault he was separated from Naruto all the time. It must have been really hard. We left after I paid. We slid into my car and Naruto just sat in the back silently, hitting his foot silently against the box I placed in the back seat. Sakura gave me directions to Naruto and Sasuke's shared house...Well it was more like a small mansion that a house. Sasuke's family must have been rich or famous to have such nice things for their son.

" Thanks for the ride Sai. I appreciate it." He said opening the door. " You guys can come in for awhile. Have some tea to settle your stomach's after that meal."

We all entered Naruto's home and I felt myself becoming more and more diabolical. Naruto walked off into the kitchen, filling a kettle with water and putting it on the burner. I looked over at Sakura with a slight smile on my face.

" Excuse me for a moment, I forgot something in the car. I'll be right back." I said walking out of the door. She just nodded, watching me leave. I opened the back door of my car and pulled out the large black box that had been resting on the floorboards. I opened it up and was greeted with the sight of my children. Rye and Dante both giggled, grabbing my hands as I pulled them to their feet.

" Come my children. It's time to get you, your Mommy."

**AND THAT'S WHERE I'M GOING TO STOP! SAI'S GOING TO PUT HIS EVIL PLAN INTO ACTION AND WE'LL FINALLY SEE IF SAI'S JUST ONE CRAZY MOFO OR IF HIS DOLLS ARE REALLY ALIVE!**

**Naruto: I swear if his dolls are alive...I will piss myself.  
Me: Yes me too...  
Sai: Don't be so scared of our children Naruto. They love you.  
Me and Naruto: ...Creepy.  
Sai: This was Hitoko-Sama.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**IT'S HERE THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER! and sorry for the long time, no see deal, i was in idaho then i started to school. No good if you ask me. But i still got weekends and vacations to write...at the very least. Anyway. ENJOY SAI'S CRAZY! Sai's PV!  
-**

This was it. My moment to shine. This moment could decide the rest of my life. My palms were slick with sweat as I carried the case with Alrye and Dante up to Naruto's shared house. I, very much to my surprise, was nervous. I hadn't been nervous since my first kill and that wasn't nearly as important as this. I had to make sure to act completely normal, well as normal as I could act without being fake. They'd notice something was wrong, but then again they don't really know me very well now do they? I heard my children laugh as I walked up a couple of stairs that led to the front door. I grabbed the knob slowly and swallowed hard as I entered. It was just how I left it and I didn't know why I had expected it to be any different. I'd only been gone five minutes; water for tea can't even boil in that time. Sakura hadn't moved from her spot on the couch and she was just flipping through a magazine Naruto or probably Sasuke had left out for their guests. They did have good manors and a very nice house. I almost felt it would go against my better nature to get blood all over their house since they had been so hospitable to me. How rude was that? I sat down next to Sakura and her eyes sparkled with curiosity. I smiled at her and shook my head. She would see what's inside soon enough. Naruto came into the room carrying a tray with mugs and an adorable black and white marble tea pot. I commended Sasuke's taste in decor, if he wasn't so sure of being a cop I would try to convince him to become a designer. I would personally buy every piece he'd make. But, of course, that dream would never be a reality; not like what was going to happen now.

" Sai, what's in the case?" Naruto asked placing the tray down on the small coffee table in front of Sakura and I. " I saw it in the car but you know, curiosity gets the best of us sometimes."

" Indeed Naruto. In due time I will show you what's in the case, but for now let's just enjoy some tea." I poured myself a cup and instantly fell in love with the smell. Vanilla, cinnamon and was that...blueberry? I decided that I didn't care and that this was the best tea in the world. I took a sip, without sugar, and noticed how well my sense of smell works. I could taste the sweet of vanilla and the smokey flavor of the cinnamon and even the slight tart of the blueberry, but there was something else underlying the flavor. I took another sip and swirled it around my mouth, making sure to get a little bit of air with it. Ah that's what it was, a small hint of hazelnut.

" Heh, I hope you guys like this mixture, Sasuke calls it 'stress relief' and he only makes it when he comes home from work or after we've had a bad fight. But we haven't really had a good fight in awhile, not since Hijiri died." Naruto sighed but then quickly turned his face from sad to happy. I knew he was hiding his pain and I felt...guilty? Is that what it was? I had caused my angel pain because of what I'd done to hurt Sasuke. I'd killed Hijiri about a year ago when Sasuke really started to crack down on my patterns. I did it so he would loose hope, but it didn't really work. He seemed more and more determined whenever I did something against him. But this should break him, take his lover and kill one of his closest friends. I hoped he'd come crawling to me, begging for death but I wouldn't kill him right away. No, I would let him see how Naruto was without him and how happy he was with me. Then I'd make him into one of our children. Oh such fabulous dreams I have! But soon these won't be dreams, they'll be reality.

" Do you want to see what's inside now?" I asked with a slight smirk on my face. Sakura and Naruto both leaned in as I pulled the case on my lap, I clicked the small buttons and the case sprung up a little. I grabbed the top and pulled it open. I grabbed out Alrye and Dante, setting them both down on the coffee table in front of Sakura. They both looked at my children and I waited in total silence to see what would happen.

" Wow, they're beautiful." Sakura said pushing some of the stray hair out of Dante's face. He frowned and that made Sakura pull her hand back with a gasp. Naruto was so shocked that he dropped his cup. It smashed against the hard wood floor and shattered into sharp shards of ceramic. Rye looked down and then back up, her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

" Boo." Naruto and Sakura both screamed, standing up. But Rye and Dante were ready for this and launched themselves onto Sakura, knocking her back onto the couch. She smacked her head on the wall, making her moan with pain. The back of her head started to turn red with blood and I chuckled a little getting to my feet. Naruto was on the other side of the coffee table watching in horror as my children started to play. Of course he would get used to them playing but if you saw them playing with one of your friends, you wouldn't really want to watch either. Dante pushed her over so he was sitting on Sakura's chest and she was groaning with pain because of her head. Really she should be more worried about what's going to happen next and not her head. Dante looked down at her and started to laugh, she opened her eyes and I could see that she was pushing back tears. If that was me, I would be too. Rye leaned down and off the couch and grabbed one of the shards of the coffee cup. She handed it to Dante and they just laughed. He brought it up over his head and slammed it down into the corner of her eye. She let out a scream as Dante used the shard as a scooping tool and made Sakura's eyeball fly out with a slight 'pop'. It rolled across the floor and hit Naruto's foot. He was far too shocked to do anything except back up and away from it. He fell onto his ass and hit the wall with his back, trying to scramble away but was blocked by the wall. It was obvious his brain wasn't working quite right enough to realize that there was a wall blocking his way.

" Dante, make her shut up. Her voice is so annoying! I mean her eyes are so lively and beautiful but that voice of hers is just so disgusting. Maybe we can make her swallow something that will cut her vocal chords." Alrye said, folding her arms over her small chest.

" No, you don't have to do that. You just have to cut her throat enough so she won't die, I saw it on TV!" Dante said with a slight smirk. " But she will make an annoying gurgling sound."

" Then what's the point if she's still going to be annoying?"

" Well then if you're going to complain the whole time I'll kill her quickly!"

" But I want her to suffer!"

" Then shut up and let me do what I want!" Dante pushed his purple hair out of his eyes and made a face when he felt how sticky it was from Sakura's blood. Her eye socket shot some when he pulled the shard back out. He looked down at Sakura, her one eye whirled around blindly as she tried to figure out something to do. I could tell she was in shock, her limbs were shaking and she was loosing a lot of blood. Dante started to laugh when he brought the ceramic down and through Sakura's throat. She started to choke on her blood but Rye rolled her over onto her side so the blood could drain onto the floor. Naruto let out a scream before heading towards the stairs. I smirked at my children.

" Daddy is very impressed with your work my children but Mommy is a little shocked by how strong you are. Forgive Mommy's rudeness and allow him to make it up to you later when he feels better." Both Rye and Dante nodded as Sakura let out a gurgling sound. " Finish her off and I'll go get Mommy. Make sure to do exactly like I've showed you. Then we can leave and start a new life together, would you like that my children?"

" Yes Daddy! We would like that very much!" They said as Rye knocked Sakura onto the glass coffee table. The glass cracked and then shattered underneath her weight. Sakura was choking on her blood and she tried desperately to cough it up but I knew it was in vain. I smirked to myself as I walked after Naruto. I saw what room he had gone into and there was no doubt in my mind he had locked or barricaded the door by now. Before I took went up a step I looked back, Dante had ripped the back of Sakura's sweater open and was using one of the larger shards of glass to cut strips of skin and muscles away from her back. It would be a matter of minutes before he would reach the spine. I knew that's when the fun began for them, the rush of seeing all those organs and blood. It was my favorite part as well. He was stabbing into the skin and muscle, no doubt piercing the organs and breaking the glass when it struck a bone. He would just throw the old piece and grabbing a new one.

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard the shattering of glass that wasn't in the living room. He was trying to escape out the window or trying to get help. I rushed to the room he was in and kicked the door. I heard him scream and I continued to kick the door. I figured that he had just locked it because I managed to kick through the wood. I looked through the wood and Naruto stood there with a gun in hand, it was aimed at the hole and he fired at me. I was lucky I looked into the hole; he had a silencer on the gun. I leaned against the door, waiting for him to do something else but no sound came. Then I heard the shuffle of feet on broken glass, he was trying for the window again. I looked in the hole and he was tossing tied sheets out of it. How dare he try to escape me! I shoved my arm into the hole and unlocked the door. That got his attention and he turned around just as I entered the room.

" STAY AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME!" Naruto yelled aiming the gun. It shook in his hands and I could tell he wasn't that experience with a weapon of that caliber. It was obviously something Sasuke kept around for safety.

" Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you." I said with a smile to try and calm him. It didn't help at all, he got more jittery and nervous. I took a step towards him and he straightened up a little bit, shaking less. I started to get a little more nervous as he started to handle this situation a little more confidently. He pulled the trigger again and I rolled to the side, next to the dresser. I pulled it out and away from the wall and kicked it. It went sailing into Naruto, making him chuck the gun forward and onto the floor. I grabbed the dresser and pushed it away. Naruto was on his knees behind it. He was nursing a bruised head and I knew he must of smacked it on the window sill when I tossed the dresser at him. " Forgive me for that Naruto. I didn't mean to hurt you, you just made me angry. I would advice against it if you want to live or see Sasuke alive ever again."

" W-who are you?" He looked up at me and I smiled down at him.

" Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm the Ventriloquist." I said. His eyes rolled back into his head as his body went rigid. He slumped over to the side and I smirked a little to myself. I had been wondering when the drugs would kick in. I had drugged him at the restaurant when him and Sakura hadn't been looking. I blamed the slow reaction time on the amount of food he'd eaten. I slung his body over my shoulder and walked back downstairs. I saw Rye and Dante putting the finishing touches on Sakura's body but couldn't help but feel impressed with how well they did on their own. They had been watching me well when I killed Mika.

" Alrye, Dante, are you finished?" I asked coming down. They were both covered in Sakura's blood and I could see why as soon as I reached the bottom stair. They had gone all out. Not only had they ripped Sakura's spine out with just their hands and the shards of the mug but they had spread her blood and organ around everywhere. I stepped over what I assumed to be her kidney, I couldn't tell because of the shape of disrepair it was in. I smirked as I walked over to them. Rye was holding one of the metal bars of the coffee table, it was smeared with blood and I could tell that's what they had to use to break the spine into more manageable pieces. The sharp joint at the top made it ideal for severing bone. Dante was straddled over Sakura's back, poking and prodding at the buttons of the lever. He looked up at me but still kept his small hand on the wooden device in Sakura's spinal column. " Does it work?"

They both nodded and propped Sakura's body up against an arm chair. Dante grabbed some of the left over intestines and tied her body into an upright position. Her body and organs were leaking blood down the black leather and I smirked a little. I took a step towards my children's masterpiece but something under my foot squished. I looked down and sighed, it was her eye. Dammit all, I wanted those. I shook the gooey white substance off my shoe and looked back at her. Her mouth was gaping open, both sides had been cut, like a permanent smile. She held her tongue in one hand and I believe her heart in the other. It had been pierced many times so it was blackened with bruising and turning a hellish red. Her eyes were both gone and the blood from it stained her cheeks and ran down her clothes, staining the pink of her skirt. Her black sweater had been clotted with blood and was torn to shreds due to the table and my children cutting her clothes away so they could get to her back. Her bellybutton ring had also been ripped out and thrown haphazardly across the room. Rye had probably done that. She had detested Sakura when she had been a human. Rye walked over and grabbed a large shard of glass from the broken table. She slashed it across the exposed skin of Sakura's stomach. I could tell she was disappointed that no blood splattered her but Sakura was dead. Her blood had stopped flowing. Alrye reached her small hand inside the hole she cut and pulled out a small section of her intestines. I looked around and saw that other sections had been tossed around the room but they had left other parts still inside. It was slippery with blood and Rye laid it down in front of Sakura, spelling out something I couldn't read right away. Then when she was finished, she stood up and walked over to the case. Dante was already laying there, waiting for his sister to hurry up so we could all leave. Who knows when Sasuke could come home and find this.

" Come on Rye! You're taking too long!" Dante said wiping some of the blood off of his face. I would really need to wash their clothes later, or just destroy them and make new ones. He pulled a hair from his head and tossed it on the ground with a smirk. Rye did the same before jumping into the container. I was happy they didn't touch the case with their bloody hands. I didn't want to clean up my house before I cut town. I closed the case and grabbed the handle before walking out the front door. Now I had to work on an alibi. Before I stepped out for the last time, I looked back at the note Rye left with Sakura's intestines. I smirked before closing the door.

**TO SASUKE!**

Sasuke walked angrily into the autopsy room where Botan had told him to meet her. She was standing over Rye's body and she looked troubled. In her hand was a tape recorder, there was a male voice coming out of it, obviously it had been distorted to cover up his identity. Botan licked her lips in anticipation as she played a certain part of it over and over again.

_" Punish the wicked as they have hurt the innocent." _

" What do you think it means?" Botan jumped, dropping the tape on the floor. She grabbed her heart with a sigh when it was only Sasuke. " Sorry, I thought you heard me come in."

" It's ok Sasuke-kun..." She was a little flustered while she looked at Sasuke. " Please forgive me, I really didn't want to drag you away from Naruto like that. I just thought that this discovery couldn't wait. This tape was found in Alrye-san's windpipe. He covered it in wax so she could swallow it, which means that she was alive when it was swallowed. Autopsy shows that time of death was two days ago. She was dumped probably a few hours before Mika-san, though he could have had them all at the same time, probably so Mika-san could be mentally tortured as well. But on to the happy news...We can take the distortion off the audio and try to match it to one of the suspects that Izzy-san's team found. But we have to interview them all of course. Anyway, you should really listen to this."

Botan grabbed the tape from the floor and hit rewind. There was high pitch squealing coming from the tape as the voice was quickly played backwards. Sasuke could tell that Botan was listening for something hidden in the backround, even though the words were going incredibly fast and were blurred because of the simple fact that they were backwards. The tape clicked and Botan pressed play.

_" My dearest detective. I bet this is nice isn't it? Hearing my voice. But of course, it isn't nice enough is it? Do you want to hear me in real life my dearest? Well that would be a little harder to arrange wouldn't it? But I'll have my people talk to yours." _Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He didn't like that his killer was taking this all so lightly. He was even trying to make jokes! _" But let's be serious for a moment. I know that your Americans have pin pointed me and that's why I had to kill the two that came looking for me. They were very smart but at the same time...Stupid. Just because a snake is smiling at you, doesn't mean it's not going to swallow you whole_. _Isn't that right Sasuke? Oh forgive me, you must not want me to call you by your first name.I'm getting ahead of myself again; you make me so excited! We haven't even met yet! And I can't wait for the day we do! But anyway, I believe you've found some of my clues, you know the ones about Satoshi. Yes, he plays a very important part in this, but I want you to figure out why and what part does he play. There are more reasons than you think behind the killings. Find Satoshi's place and figure out why. Remember my dearest detective, punish the wicked like they have hurt the innocent. I believe those words are the ones you should live by, don't you agree? They fit you and me very well, but you still haven't figured out why. 'Y' is an ugly letter detective but yet such an important question. So ask yourself detective, why? Why does this matter? Why Satoshi? Why those people? Until you figure that out, that ugly letter will be your only companion. I wish you the best of luck, Sasuke."_

" And I thought I didn't like him before." Sasuke grumbled under his breath. " But this tape was made before he killed Mika, apparently we had met before then."

" You've met him?" Botan asked her eyes were wide with worry. Sasuke nodded once and leaned against one of the counters in the room. He was supporting his chin on his hand and looking at his companion with a distant stare. Botan knew that stare, he was lost in thought. " Like did you talk to him or what? Did he say something like that?"

" No, he just said that I was beautiful and we were face to face. I could have passed him on the street for all I know; maybe was introduced to him by one of my colleagues or friends. He gave no indication of where we were when we met, or what was happening around us. He's very smart and mysterious, but I believe you and the whole force already know that."

Botan nodded and the door to the autopsy room opened. Izzy stepped in and looked around, he smiled when he saw both Sasuke and Botan. " I've been looking for you two! Well, mostly Sasuke, but whatever. There's someone here to see you, he's in your office."

Sasuke nodded his thanks to Izzy as Botan and the white haired man followed the Uchiha out of the room. They watched through the doorway as Sasuke approached his desk. Who ever the man was, he was being mysterious. Sasuke's hand was on his gun, the tension in the room was thick. Izzy felt the sweat gathering on his brow as the chair slowly started to swivel around to show the person sitting inside it. Sasuke completely forgot his gun when he saw the person and a wave of happiness washed over him. Botan smiled a little bit but Izzy was still very confused.

" Hello, Itachi-nii. It's been awhile." Izzy's mouth fell open and he pointed into the room. Botan rolled her eyes and nodded at the American's silent question. That man was Sasuke's brother. He was, Uchiha Itachi. He stood up and Sasuke rushed into his arms. The older kissed the top of Sasuke's head. " You look great!"

" Why thank you, it's just a little something I had lying around." Itachi said with a small smile. Izzy looked down at Botan who was practically drooling over the older Uchiha. Izzy did have to admit to himself that Itachi was a fine piece of man. With his black Italian suit, red tie and sleek black shoes. Even his glasses made him look hot. Glasses weren't supposed to do that! His long silken black hair was tied back with a red ribbon. Sasuke looked up at him like he was a small child, his eyes wide and expecting. He was smiling and Izzy was taken slightly aback by that, he had never seen the Uchiha smile unless he was showing him pictures of Naruto on his phone. " So Sasuke how goes the case?"

" Bad and good. The Ventriloquist has killed two of our Americans; Izzy over there is the only one left and he isn't too bright." Sasuke ducked to avoid the stapler being thrown by the white haired man. He was being held back by Botan who was straining to keep him from mauling his superior. " See? But, we have a break through. The killer left a recording of his voice and we can remove the distortion and interview a list of suspects that the American's found."

" What makes you so sure that their suspicions are correct?" Itachi wondered, raising a delicate eyebrow.

" Well, the killer said himself that they were getting to close and that he killed them. The only problem now is time. Alrye and Dante wrote everything in English and I can't read it in a timely manor so Izzy has to translate it all onto tapes for me. I wish they hadn't been so stupid about this, but you know, can't have everything you want in life. It would be far too easy then."

" Well spoken my brother." Itachi looked over at Botan and smiled. " It's nice to see you again Botan. You're looking well."

" Ah, yes! It is very nice to see you as well Itachi-san! I was wondering when you'd be back in Tokyo! Are you going to rejoin the case?" Itachi nodded with a slight smirk on his lips.

" I couldn't let Sasuke handle this burden alone, though I am proud that you've figured out so much in my absence. You'll have to fill me in about the case when you have time, but before the serious work begins we should go out. It's been awhile since I've gotten to see any of you, and I would like to have a little fun before we crack down and catch this guy. What do you say little brother?"

" Sure. This will be a great way for me to make up to Naruto, he does like to go out."

" Indeed he does." Izzy said with a slight smirk. Naruto was a bit of a wild child when he got a couple drinks in him. He did some crazy stuff at the last office barbecue. Things he would never let the blond live down.

" Izzy, if I find you you're taping Naruto doing stupid stuff again, I'll kill you." The younger Uchiha said with a slightly murderous glint in his eye.

" Pfft! That's what I got Sakura for!" Izzy said sticking his tongue out at Sasuke. Botan grabbed his tongue and squeezed it between her fingers. He squirmed and tried to get her to let go but she just ignored him.

" Speaking of Sakura, you should invite her. I haven't see her since she was an intern for the hospital here." Itachi said, brushing some of the hair out of his face. Sasuke shrugged.

" I don't know if Sakura will come. She met a new guy a couple days ago, so she might be a little distracted tonight." Everyone laughed a little as an out of breath officer busted into Sasuke's office.

" Sasuke-san! There's been an emergency at your house! Naruto's gone and Sakura's been murdered! It was the Ventriloquist!" They all stood frozen as Sasuke's blood ran ice cold in his veins. He fell to his knees in front of Itachi and the older was by his side in a second. Botan and Izzy felt chills rush up their spines when they both saw Sasuke cry for the first time.  
**-**

**SAKURA'S DEAD AND NARUTO'S MISSING! WHAT'S SASUKE GOING TO DO NOW? IN FACT WHAT'S SAI GOING TO DO? HIS PRINTS MUST BE EVERYWHERE! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**Naruto: I feel so bad for Sasuke!  
Me: Tell me about it. I mean, he cried. Aww, he loves you.  
Sakura: How do you know those tears aren't for me?  
Sai: Cause you're a worthless slut who means nothing to no one. You may have friends but no one acknowledges you as something valuable or worthwhile. You're a disgusting, pathetic excuse for a human being and you didn't deserve the easy way you died.  
Me and Naruto: -silence- Harsh, but true.  
Sai: I don't sugar coat the truth.  
Me: Well remind me never to ask you if I look fat then. This was Hitoko-sama.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**HURRAY I'VE BEEN SKIPPIN AROUND...SO SORRY TO MY OTHER FANS THIS IS A MORE IMPORTANT PROJECT AT THE MOMENT xD ANYWAY, SAI'S PV AND WHEN HE'S NOT THERE ITS REGULAR! BUT I THINK YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT! Oh quick note, Kisame is going to be black, i mean the only way he could be blue is if he had some strange genetic disorder that involves the veins and how the blood slows as the temperature decreases but that's highly unlikely...so yeah lol.  
-**

Itachi sped through the traffic. The sirens on his car were blaring at full volume but Sasuke barely seemed to notice. His whole world was being to crash down around him. Naruto was gone and Sakura...she...was dead. Sasuke lurched forward as Itachi slammed on the brakes. Izzy and Botan both jerked forward into the backs of the seats but recovered quickly enough to get out of the car. Itachi was yelling into his cell phone at some blithering idiot on the other side of the line. The older Uchiha's calm features were distorted with rage and Sasuke just looked so...dead. He slowly stepped out of the car and walked calmly behind Izzy and Botan who were running into the house. Itachi ripped down the yellow tape and was rushing inside with three other officers, but as soon as he stepped inside, he came back out. He held onto the door frame, his forearm against his mouth. The younger Uchiha walked calmly up the steps avoiding the other officers and paramedics that were moving quickly. Sasuke glared a little at them, if they had only arrived sooner this wouldn't have happened. He took one step into the house but was instantly pulled back by Itachi. He had recovered from the initial shock and was looking sternly at his younger brother.

" Sasuke, don't go in there. It'll be too much for you to handle." Itachi's words were spoken relatively loud because of all the commotion but Sasuke still didn't hear them. He shook his arm free and continued into his house. The first thing he noticed was, blood. Everywhere. It was on the walls, the floor, the furniture. Next he noticed all the broken glass and ceramic. Sasuke knew that Naruto was a very good host and probably made some tea for Sai and Sakura...Then a major green light went off in his head. Where was Sai? He walked up to the pile of bloody glass and looked at it. Three handles. There were more than two people here and it was awfully convenient that there was no Sai here at the murder scene. Sasuke looked over at Botan, she was sitting, her knees bent inward. Her entire frame was shaking. Izzy was standing next to her, he was looking the other direction, a hand over his mouth as though he was trying not to vomit. His stomach lurched and he swallowed, shaking his head.

Sasuke stood up. He wanted to know what was so terrifying over there. He took a couple steps forward, his feet crunching on the glass with the occasional high octave scraping against each other. The strange crunching was interrupted by a squish. Sasuke's entire back stiffened and Izzy looked over at the Uchiha. The younger Uchiha gulped and looked down. He was standing on Sakura's eye. The Uchiha gasped, reeling backward and off the organ. His body fell backwards but instead of hitting the floor he was caught in the strong arms of Itachi's partner, Kisame. The large black man helped the smaller Uchiha to his feet. Sasuke hadn't seen Kisame since Suigetsu's funeral. Suigetsu had practically been Kisame's little brother and Sasuke's most trusted partner. He was one of the first of the Ventriloquist's victims. After they found his body, the man had become some what of a recluse. Itachi was the only one who managed to get him back into the field.

Two officers came down the stairs, they waved at Itachi and Kisame but the older Uchiha gave a wave back. A signal that meant to go on without them. " Sasuke, are you alright? I mean if you can't handle this right now I'll take you back to the office and fill you in later."

" I'm fine Itachi," the older Uchiha mentally sighed. He was stressed, he had dropped the honorific. The only one he used. " I deal with this kind of thing all the time. I can handle this, I mustn't let my emotional attachments get in the way of my job."

" Sasuke..." The younger Uchiha nodded his thanks to Kisame and walked away from his brother. He came up behind Botan and instantly knew why she was shaking. It was Sakura. Well what was left of her. Her eyes were both missing, and it looked like she was crying tears of blood by the way it streaked her cheeks. Her mouth was handing open and showed that her tongue was also gone, Sasuke located it in her left hand and her heart in the right. His stomach twisted itself into knots. But, Sasuke noticed, that wasn't the worse part. He looked directly in front of his and written in her intestines was _" Punish the wicked." _Sasuke looked up behind Sakura's body and noticed that in her blood was the rest of the message. _" Like they've hurt the innocent."_

Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head and he went slack. Itachi had to run to catch his brother before he landed in a pile of the glass. Kisame yelled for a paramedic and two ran into the house with a stretcher. They gently carried Sasuke out, with Botan and Izzy following behind them. The older Uchiha read both messages and looked over at his partner. Kisame shook his head.

" Whoever did this was one sick son of a bitch."  
-

Botan sniffed and rubbed under her nose. She had been waiting with Izzy in the waiting room of the hospital for about a hour now. Itachi had told them to keep him posted with Sasuke's condition in case he got worse, but Botan doubted it could. Naruto was missing, with absolutely no clues about who took him or where they went. And on top of that Sakura was dead. Sasuke had known her since he was a little kid and the death of a long time friend was bad enough to recover from. She flipped a stray hair red hair out of her face and brought her thumb up to her mouth, biting down on the corner. Izzy grabbed her arm and pulled it away.

" That's not good for your health, who knows what kind of germs and other gross things could be lurking under there." She smiled a little bit and looked at her nails with mild interest.

" So that's where the Ventriloquist has been hiding. I would have never checked."

" I'm being serious."

" What a shock."

" Listen, I know you're worried and really stressed out right now but being a sarcastic bitch does not help the situation. Sasuke needs us to be strong right now." Botan sighed loudly and nodded.

" I'm sorry Izzy-san." He nodded and looked at her with sparkling amethyst eyes. She could see the fear hiding behind them and she also noticed that the sparkling seemed to be tears he had yet to shed. Botan grabbed his hand and he just sat there, not pulling it back or leaning into the touch. He took a breath and the slight shift in pitch was there but something didn't seem quite right about the way he was smirking at her. She raised an eyebrow.

" Are you coming on to me?" Botan made a face of sheer revulsion and pulled her hand away from his. Izzy looked genuinely hurt.

" What's wrong with you! We were having a serious and nice moment but you just had to ruin it didn't you?" He smirked even more at her and she rolled her eyes and turned her head so she didn't have to look at his smirking face any longer. She pushed her bangs behind her ears and slowly turned her head back around. Izzy was leaning against his chair, his legs spread open so that Botan could see a rip in the fabric by his thigh. She remembered that hole, he got it from that time he jumped a fench and got caught by some of the wire that was sticking up. Botan's lips quirked up in the corners. She had laughed so hard when he fell over the other side. " You know there is something I've been meaning to say to you since we saw Sakura." Izzy looked up at her from his slumped position. A curious expression on his face. Botan grabbed his cheeks and pulled his closer so they were eye to eye. " Don't you dare die! You hear me? I will not be the one cleaning your blood from my instruments and figuring out how you were murdered."

His eye shone with an emotion akin to joy. " I'm glad you want me to live long enough to see you die."

" It's only fair." She said. Both of them jumped when Sasuke ran out into the waiting room. His eyes scanned around the room and he hurried over to them. He had redressed himself but Botan noticed right away that his left arm was bleeding at the elbow. Sasuke had pulled out his IV. A few doctors rushed around the hospital as he ushered Botan and Izzy through the front door. " Sasuke, you can't be out yet! You're not well! The doctors are really worried about your mental condition."

" Hn, I'm fine." Sasuke said as he wandered around looking for Izzy's car. He grabbed the keys from his stunned companion and slipped into the driver seat of the standard issue squad car. Botan got into the front seat and Izzy in the back, when he snapped out of his stupor he muttered something this being his car. " Uh, I'll feel much better once I'm away from this damn hospital. It's the smell, I swear."

" Um Sasuke, are you okay to drive?" Izzy asked looking over the driver's seat. Sasuke brought the engine to life and shifted into reverse.

" Izzy, I was in the hospital because of shock, not because I was drunk. I can drive." He said as he backed out. And just like he said, he was driving like any perfectly good sober person. The American sighed and relaxed in the back seat. " Botan, I need you to get on the radio and talk to one of the location specialists."

" Okay...but why?" She said picking up the speaker.

" There's a certain person I need to find."  
-

Naruto woke with a start. He let out a groan of pain as the throbbing in his temples made him shut his eyes. He couldn't remember much, just that he was hit by a dresser and the gun was thrown out of his hand. But who had been with him? He sat up in the bed and instantly recognized that it wasn't his. Sasuke had picked out Italian silk sheets with a two hundred thread count. This was much finer and more smooth. Egyptian silk, much more fine and expensive. He opened his eyes again, fighting back the tears that were forming behind the lids. He couldn't get a very good look at his surrounding since the bed had a canopy made of dark, opaque material. He leaned forward onto his knees and parted the curtain. The room was dark, obviously someone had turned off the lights. Naruto blinked a few times trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dimness of his surroundings. There was face etched in the dark expanse of his eyelids, but he just couldn't make out the features. He got off the bed and stumbled a little as he struggled keep himself awake. Naruto remembered something about the symptoms of being drugged because of a pamphlet Sasuke had brought home. Grogginess was a definite check, painful head ache also a check, sick to the stomach feeling...Check, check. It looks like he had been drugged.

" You're awake." A eerily familiar voice called out. It was the only section of the room that had any light what so ever and Naruto was finally able to place that face. It was Sai. He looked up from a book he was read, Naruto caught only a brief section of the cover. Something about the anatomy of a human and the brain. Naruto swallowed hard as Sai rose from his spot in the corner. " Are you hungry, or thirsty maybe? You've been asleep for awhile."

" Stay away from me." Naruto backed up into a wall. He swore as Sai approached him, that strange, terrifying smile on his lips. He was pinned between Sai's body and the cold wall.  
-

**Sai's PV**

He's scared of me. I knew from the moment he heard my voice that he didn't want to be with me. I could change that though, he would come to love me, just as I have come to love him. Otherwise...well, I don't want to think of the grief I would feel when if I had to kill him. He is my ideal perfection. I pinned his body in front of mine and could barely contain the intoxication I felt. The feel of his skin against mine, the smell of his hair. I wouldn't be able to resist him if he kept looking at me with such beautifully pleading eyes. I leaned in taking his lips into mine and moaned at the pure silken texture of those soft pouting pink perfection. He whimpered and that sent a jolt of electricity straight to my groin. He was so beautiful. He put his hands on my chest and I tried to lean in more and deepen our kiss by he pushed me away. I opened my eyes and saw the rage growing in his. I...Was...NOT...To...Be...Trifled...With. I grabbed the back of his head, making his let out a hiss of pain. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and he was going to bite down but a growl from me kept him perfectly in line. I pulled away from him, planting kisses around his mouth and cheeks. He was shaking in my grip.

" Why me?" He asked in the sexiest voice I've ever heard. That slight little whisper was so erotic that I didn't know what to do with myself.

" Because, you are my perfection. A light in this dark, horrible world." I said with much fervor. He shrunk back a little more but I didn't really mind too much. He would learn not to be afraid of me. I would be his, and he would be mine. There was a ringing coming from downstairs, I believe my dearest detective was here to pay me the visit I had been waiting for. Six whole hours I had been waiting. " Forgive me my love, we have company. I would just issue a verbal warning but I can't trust you yet."

I pulled the needle I'd been hiding in my back pocket and slammed it into Naruto's throat. He cringed, his eyes becoming hazy as he slumped against the wall more and slid down it. I smirked with approval and kicked the wall button. It made a hole in the floor spring open and I placed Naruto's unconscious form below. I kicked the door shut with a triumphant glee I hadn't experienced since my first kill.

Now I must use all of my cunning and wit to make my dearest detective think twice about his decision. I wanted him to feel stupid and helpless to stop me. I felt myself becoming aroused as I descended down my stairs. The look on his face will bring me such great pleasure. I almost wished I could breath hotly against that delicately shaped mouth and taste the sadness on his tongue. Maybe one day I could sate my lust for his china doll beauty. I opened my front door, making sure I had a thickness in my throat that would make it seem as though I had been asleep. And too my surprise it wasn't my detective at all, it was his brother.

The air was almost taken from my lungs. He was such a beautiful man, like a wild horse that had yet to be tamed. I could see the fierceness in his gaze and the fire of his heart. His silken ink hair hung loosely in a crimson ribbon that accented a black and red French suit. I could tell it was French by the design quality of the material. His charcoal eyes looked at me from behind black frames, giving him a sophisticated and edgy look.

" Hello, I'm lead detective Uchiha Itachi on the case of a murder. A murder you may want to know about. This is my partner Hoshigaki Kisame May we come in?" I had been so taken aback by Itachi's beauty that I didn't realize his companion had been standing there as well. He, was nothing special. A dark skinned man with dark hair to match. He wore dark washed jeans and a gray shirt that was covered by a black leather jacket. Definitely not my style. I stepped out of the way and let them into my shop.

" You're Sasuke's brother correct?" He nodded once almost as if he had been expecting the question. "If you come with me, I'll show you to the den. You can have a seat there." I said in a groggy voice. They followed as I made my way through the shop part of my home. The walls were lined with dolls, not the dolls that were my children. Dolls that were not special in any way. I walked up to the wall next to a shelf of dolls and grabbed the doorknob, slowly pushing it open. Itachi and Kisame walked into the room, taking seats next to each other on my white suede couch. I sat opposite to them in my black leather recliner. I was definitely going to miss it when I left with Naruto. I would also miss this room. I loved the color scheme; black, gray, and white. The neutral colors that seemed to reflect my inner personality. Itachi seemed to appreciate at it as well since his eyes lingered on some of the pieces behind and in front of him. I knew he was trying to judge my character based on the decor but he wouldn't be able to pick up much.

" I see you value the idealism of neutral coloring that calms the spirit." He said in a seductive baritone. My groin twitched at the sound, and I almost wanted to hit myself for being so easily aroused by both of these damn Uchihas. Sasuke was definitely going to be a target in the long run though, perhaps my last piece so I can finish my collection. Maybe I could add Itachi as well. It's not right to keep brothers separate from each other...Especially when they looked like they belonged in a set.

" Indeed I do. It keeps me at a constant sense of relaxation. Also the ideals of ying and yang fascinate me. I try to keep my mind light and free with many of the ancient teachings of the Chinese and Japanese." Another knock on the door caught my attention. If my dearest detective sent his brother here instead of him, then who could this be? " Excuse me for a moment..."

I managed not to give a lingering look at Itachi as I walked to my door. It was far too late for a client and the police were already here, so who could my mystery guest be? I looked through the peep hole and did my eyes deceive me? It was none other than my dearest detective, his ex-partner, and the last of the American team. Sasuke had a hand on his belt, I knew he was fingering the gun that resided there but I would act as if I knew nothing. I flung the door open in a grumpy manor, making that Botan woman jump a little. She would be an easy kill.

" Sasuke? What're you doing here? It's a bit late for a visit, wouldn't you agree?"

" Not when this visit is from the Tokyo City Police Department. May we come in for a moment?" I nodded and stepped out of the door way. The three of them entered and the American said something in English that I couldn't make out. They said it so quietly and quicklly. I truly envied their skilled tongues.

" Is there any particular reason I'm receiving two visits from the police department?" I said in a slightly irritated tone. Sasuke turned to look at me, he seemed confused. It was a good look for him.

" Two?"

" Yes, your brother and his partner are in the den right as we speak. Come and you can join them. They have some information for me apparently." I said leading Sasuke and his group to the door that separated the rooms. They walked in and Itachi perked up instantly.

" Sasuke? Why aren't you in the hospital? You've been severely shocked by what you've witnessed. It isn't good for your mental health!"

" What's going on?" I asked as if I didn't know. They looked at me as if I knew perfectly well and I felt the hair on the back of my neck start to stand on its own. I took a seat as Itachi cleared his throat. He looked stern and very serious. I licked my lips in anticipation, all of this tension was killing me. " Well is anyone going to tell me or am I going to have to play twenty questions?"

" Haruno Sakura has been murdered and Uzumaki Naruto is missing." My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath, it shook slightly gaining a bit of the octave. Sasuke was watching my face for any signs of guilt or any emotion that could link me to the murder but he wouldn't find it. I knew how to control my actions. " We would like you to recount the events of this evening as well as you can, preferably after Sasuke left the restaurant."

" Okay...Well we left about a hour or so after you did and since you had taken your car, I had to give Naruto a ride home. He invited Sakura and I in for tea as a thank you. I graciously accepted since it would give me a chance to see the inside of your gorgeous home. I finished my cup and got a call from a client about an order that needed to be done for an event in two days time. I had to leave right away since it would take me a few good hours to fill the order and Sakura said that she would just stay with Naruto for the night. However I did see something strange when I was leaving, there was a red car parked across the street. It was at the restaurant too, I wasn't sure about it then but I am now... There was a man in the car but his windows were tinted so I couldn't get a very good look at his face."

" Can you give more detail about the car? Like what brand it was or the condition of it?"

" Um it was a foreign car I believe, a Mercedes or some other European, American car. It was in good condition, no dents or scratches on the sides or hood but the bumper was slightly pushed it, probably from a small accident."

Sasuke didn't looked very convinced but then again I wasn't giving my best performance either. Itachi scribbled something down in his notebook and stood up. " May I see the doll you were working on this evening?" I nodded standing up. I waved for them to follow me into my shop. I lifted up the counter and slid back behind it. Leaning over I felt a bead of sweat run through my hair. I really was nervous. I grabbed the doll from under the shelf and place it on the counter. She hadn't been clothed yet and only part of her face painted. A solid alibi if you asked me. " I see. Who exactly are you making this doll for?"

" Her name is Takaha Mariko, she ordered it for her daughter's birthday. If you like, I can give you her number as a reference and verification of the order."

" That will not be necessary," Itachi said flipping his notebook shut. " I believe that will be all for this evening. We'll be in touch."

I nodded as they walked out of my store. As soon as Sasuke walked out of that door, the smirk returned to my face. All was going according to plan.  
-

**A FEW HOURS LATER...Regular PV**

Naruto rolled over and off the seat in the back. He landed on the floorboards of the car and instantly perked up. He moaned with pain and looked around. The inside of the car was all too familiar. It was Sai's Ferrari.

" I'm glad to see you've awaken." Sai said with a smirk on his face. Ice ran through Naruto's veins as he watched his captor's all too happy face in the rear view mirror.

" Where are you taking me?" His voice shook as he looked for any signs that Sai was going to kill him. There was just that blank happy stare, that false sense of security.

" Kohona, my hometown. You'll love it there. I suggest you go back to sleep, it'll be another six or seven hours before we arrive."

Naruto's heart raced. He had learned about Kohona when he was in high school. It was a small town out in the forested areas of Japan. It was hard to get to and even harder to get out of if you didn't know the roads. That meant if he tried to escape he might just get lost in the forest that surrounded the little town. He swallowed as Sai turned off the main road and onto a pothole infested strip of concrete.  
-

**OH NO! SAI'S SKIPPED TOWN WITH NARUTO AND NO ONE IS THE WISER! What is he going to do?**

**Naruto: I don't want to get raped..  
Me: Seems like you don't really gotta choice.  
Naruto: Noooooo!  
Sai: Hurray! I get some :D  
Sasuke: I will kill you! You touch him, you die! Ya hear me?  
Sai: But Sasuke, I already have him.  
Me: Oooo, Sasuke just got sassed! This was Hitoko-sama.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Instead of writing a one-shot for Halloween, I decided I shall treat my lovely fans with another chapter ;D Consider yourselves lucky bums. Regular PV. OH AND CHECK OUT MY POLL, it has to do with my next project :P  
-**

_**Though the crafts men works so hard  
I cannot help but feel as that there is something wrong  
Eyes that seem to look directly into mine  
Clothes that I cannot help but remove and change  
Bodies that help prepare me for motherhood  
Ice cold porcelain skin with a stuffed rag in the middle  
Upon dissection I discovered the flaw  
A beating heart as well as a soul  
Those eyes wink mischievously at me  
Knowing that I have learned too much  
'Sleep with one eye open, Mother' it mutters as I set it upon my shelf  
It watches me contently from its perch  
My mouth is already screaming from the pain  
But I have yet to feel the sting  
My time will come  
For I have already lost myself gazing into the doll's eyes.  
-Doll's Eyes, Hitoko-Sama **_

Itachi bit the side of his thumb as he sat at Sasuke's desk. He had been reviewing over the case for the past few hours trying to immerse himself in the feel but found that he was too distracted by his little brother to focus on the task at hand. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his eyes. Kisame looked over at his partner, forcing the sleep from his eyes. Itachi felt it too, the longing for sleep but he couldn't leave and sleep until he finished reading all the reports. He flipped the page being slightly caught off guard when he saw Suigetsu's body strewn across the page. Itachi quickly flipped to a different page but he could tell Kisame had already seen.

" You know, its been a year since he died. You don't need to keep protecting me from it, I've accepted that he's died." He let out a shaky breath. " Even though you seem so cold and stoic, I know your secret. You actually care about a lot of things. I think that's what I like most about you Itachi, you're such a complex man."

" I'll always be here for you, Kisame." Itachi said putting his hand on top of his partner's. Kisame smiled a little as their fingers intertwined. The Uchiha leaned forward a little as Kisame did. Their noses brushed for an instant but Itachi instantly pulled himself back a slight red tint on his cheeks. " Forgive me, my lack of sleep is starting to effect me."

" Yes, me as well." Kisame said pulling his hand away from Itachi's. The door opened suddenly and Sasuke walked in, simpering. Itachi blinked a few times, there were dark bags under his brother's eyes. There wasn't a doubt in the older Uchiha's mind that his little brother hadn't gotten any sleep either. The stupid expression always happened when he was overly tired and...he smelled the air, the bittersweet remnants of alcohol hung in the air around Sasuke. He stumbled a little which made him slam his hands against his desk. He started to laugh darkly when Kisame jumped. Itachi stood up and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

" Wha teh fuck'er ya douin?" Came Sasuke's somnolent slur. The older sighed, he was going to have to send Sasuke home and watch him so he wouldn't come back to work until he sobered up. Kisame put his hand on Itachi's shoulder and then loosened the older's grip on the smaller Uchiha. He grabbed Sasuke around the waist and slung him over his shoulder. " Heyyy! Set me down, ya damn bastard!"

" I'll take care of Sasuke so you can get some work done." Kisame said avoided a limp slap. Sasuke jerked and squirmed on the large man's shoulder, he kicked his legs and swung his arms ineffectually. He groaned with frustration as Kisame petted Sasuke's head like he was just a fussy kitten. He moaned with annoyance as his messy spikes were flattened by Kisame's large hand. The younger tried to nip at his fingers and even do a pawing-like motion, attempting vainly to get Kisame to leave him alone. " It seems like Sasuke's cat-like qualities come out when he's completely plastered."

" Uchiha's tend to loose control of their speech and actions whilst intoxicated, which means I'd be more suited to taking care of him." Itachi said making a motion for Kisame to put his little brother down. The large man just smirked at the Uchiha before walking out of the office, taking special care not to smash Sasuke's flailing head into the door frame. Itachi smiled a little bit to himself, he knew that his sophistry wasn't going to be of any use against Kisame's hard headed personality. Botan wandered in before the door shut, looking behind her with a raised eyebrow. She turned to face Itachi and the first thing he noticed was that she was wearing glasses, the next was the dark rings around her eyes. He sighed and went back to his spot at Sasuke's desk, Botan following behind him. She sat in the seat across from him. " Botan, why don't you just go home and take the day off? You look as though you're running on empty."

" I'm not on empty, I've had three cups of coffee." She said with a lame little smile. The stupid joke made Itachi's lips quiver with amusement. " But I could say the same for you, Itachi-san. You've been here since we got back from Sai's shoppe, right? You should at least go to the infirmary and sleep a little."

Itachi chuckled a little to himself as he grabbed the long forgotten file on his little brother's desk. Botan blinked a couple times while Itachi smirked. " You don't have to call me Itachi-san, Itachi is just fine. Sasuke tells you the same, doesn't he?" Her cheeks gained a reddish tint as she brushed some stray hair from her face, using it as a distraction to look away.

" I came to tell Sasuke some information." She slightly hesitated after Sasuke, almost testing what it was like without saying the -kun. " But you'll have to do since he seems a bit...distracted. Anyway, this information was very hard to come by, very surreptitious. The Ventriloquist has been leaving us clues about his identity, giving us puzzles and making us solve them for his own sick amusement. He would commonly leave hairs of a dead boy named Satoshi at the dump sites, and because of that we were able to trace the boy to a small village that seems to be as though it was hidden in the leaves. The village is called Kohona. It's a very superstitious place, many people still live as though its still the feudal era of Japan. Their monks are very committed to upholding traditions and whatnot. That's why I had such a hard time getting ahold of these records, but the information totally makes up for the shit I had to go through.." She flopped the folder onto the table and Itachi grabbed it. He opened it up and began reading.

_Name: Satoshi Akihito  
Hospital of Delivery: Kohona General  
Doctor on Call: Sanin Tsunade  
Date of Birth: November 25, 1990  
Weight: 4 pounds 10 ounces  
Height: 19 inches  
Condition: Completely healthy, under weight, but healthy._

_Name: Shinji Akihito  
Hospital of Delivery: Kohona General  
Doctor on Call: Sanin Tsunade  
Date of Birth: November 25, 1990  
Weight: 4 pounds 2 ounces  
Height: 19.5 inches  
Condition: Intensive care unit required for first three days of life, unable to breath on own. Body is very under nourished, will have to be watched for brain function and any further damage. _

_Name: Satoshi Akihito  
Age: Six  
Physical Appearance: Average height of a child his age. Ink black hair. Ghostly pale skin, tinged blue in the lips from strangulation. Eyes are glazed with large pupils, covers up most of the blue. Seems like a sign of being drugged. No signs of sexual assault. Bruises spanning from neck to bottom of shoulders. No lacerations on body, just bruising.  
Weight: 46 pounds 2 ounces  
Height: 42 inches  
Date of Death: August 27, 1997  
Cause of Death: Drowning coupled with shock and blood loss.  
Coroner: Sanin Tsunade  
Comments: Tongue was removed from body, seems like it was bitten off. There was constant bruising around neck, collarbone, and shoulder blades to indicate drowning. What was surprising was the lack of water in his lungs, perhaps was strangled then thrown into water as an afterthought. The tox screen came back positive for Oxycontin, explains delayed muscle rigamortis. _

Itachi looked up from the papers with a confused look on his face. He handed them back to Botan. " I see you don't understand...well, you see, if Satoshi is dead that means his brother has to be the killer since one, he's still alive, and two, is leaving DNA evidence that only he would have access too. He's obviously trying to tell us something about this murder, perhaps that his brother was his first victim."

" What about a copycat?" Itachi butted in. " I read Satoshi's file and the information pertaining to his grandmother. The killer could have heard about the killings and thought the idea behind them was ideal to copy. Either way we're probably going to have to go to Kohona to dig up more records. I'm going to need more details about the grandmother's death, as well as Satoshi's. Perhaps talk to this Tsunade woman, she was the doctor for both children as well as the coroner for Satoshi. If any one would know about these children, she would."

" I couldn't agree more." She said with a nod. " But first we have to finish examining the scene at Sasuke's house. I mean I've already examined Sakura's corpse and found nothing out of the ordinary with the circumstances presented...well besides the slitting of her throat, he's never done that before."

" You're right...about both things. Come on, we'll finish up at the scene today. Is that American done with his translations?" Itachi asked standing up. Botan noticed that Itachi had changed his clothes, instead of wearing a fancy suit like he did, he was just wearing a black long sleeved shirt and dark washed jeans. It looked similar to something Sasuke would wear. Botan shook her head a little before returning Itachi's gaze.

" No. He's about halfway and he says something strange has come up but he won't tell me unless Sasuke's there so we'll probably have to wait until tomorrow." She said pushing her glasses up onto her nose. Itachi nodded and grabbed his jacket. The two of them walked out of Sasuke's office.

**~WAHH TO NARUTO! WAHHH~**

Naruto sat in the car, completely silent. The trip to Kohona was exhausting, all of his muscles were tight or asleep. He glared over a bit at Sai, he seemed completely fine, like nothing could bother him. Naruto turned his head, not wanting to look at him anymore. His eyes glanced over all the villagers and he felt the hostile energy flowing out of them. He noticed there weren't many people who were driving, in fact besides Sai, there was no one else driving. He assumed that the village was too poor to afford cars and things big cities took for granted. A man stood directly in front of Sai's car, making the raven slam on the brakes. Naruto's body lurched forward and into the driver's seat. Sai honked, a few times to show how annoyed he was getting that the man still did not get out of his way. He approached the window and was about to say something but then got a terrified look on his face. He backed up and ran away from the car, screaming out something Naruto couldn't quite make out. The other villagers all got nervous looks before running away and avoiding the car themselves. He chuckled a little bit as he continued to drive through the village.

He drove up a narrow path, it had just recently had asphalt put on it, Naruto could tell from the dark black color of it. The path lead up to the most extravagant house in the entire village. It was gated, the black metal in pristine condition. The paint had yet to be chipped or in need or repair. The lawn itself was a lush, healthy green. There were dark blue and white tulips growing around the house, accenting the black paint with the brief splashes of color. There was a woman standing outside, tending to some of the shrubbery but she paused in her work when she saw Sai's car pull up. He looked over the seat at Naruto, who was sprawled lazily in the back of the car, and smirked to himself a little.

" I'm sorry to say that it will be a great deal easier if you were unconscious for the next few hours. Those villagers hate me enough as is, I don't need them to know about you, even though they wouldn't dare go blab to the police." Sai said pulling something out of his pocket. He handed two pills to Naruto and the blond looked at them nervously. " If you take those, I won't have to give you a shot in the neck. So tell what is it that you prefer?"

Naruto quickly downed the pills as the woman approached the car. She leaned into the window and Sai kissed her on both cheeks, she didn't return it. In fact she didn't seem to do anything but walk. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a pony tail and Naruto noticed that she didn't have any pupils, like her eye color had been painted on. The greenish blue tint of her eyes got darker towards her skin and they didn't seem human. His heart started to race, was this one of his dolls? He started to feel lightheaded and like his stomach was doing cartwheels. His head swung over to the side and he had waves of sleepy nausea roll over him. Sai got out of the car and opened the back door. Sai grabbed Naruto with the utmost care. He held the smaller boy gently in his arms, savoring the feel of that perfectly tanned forehead on his cheek.

" Master, what is it your require of me?" The pitch of her voice annoyed Naruto greatly. He moaned with displeasure as she talked which made her glare at him. Sai grabbed her face with his hand and squeezed her cheeks. She didn't even flinch as he applied more pressure to her.

" Ino, you would do well as to respecting your Mother. Do not glare at him again, otherwise...Well, I think you understand." Naruto could feel the tinge of anger in those words and whimpered a little. He tried to pull himself away from Sai, but his hold was tight and painful. Naruto's vision blurred until it went out all together.  
~~~

Naruto shot up in bed. He instantly wished he hadn't though, the rush of blood leaving his brain made his vision blur and he got dizzy. His stomach was flipping up and around. He closed his eyes and laid back down. The continuous drugging would have to stop sometime, probably in the near future but before that he would start building up a tolerance. Naruto grumbled at the thought of getting two or three shots in the neck instead of one. He felt something touch his foot and instantly thought it was Sai, since he always seemed to know where he was going to wake up.

The hand moved slowly up his leg and Naruto turned his head to the side, about to scream his head off at the crazy bastard but saw nothing. Finally, Naruto looked down at his leg. It was a doll, it was slowly crawling up his leg. Naruto flipped so he was lying on his back, the doll got up the close and Naruto's breath caught in his throat. The doll's face was strangely similar to Sai's, the only difference was that the eye color. Sai's eyes were black, this doll had bright, frosted blue eyes. it also had a scar that spanned from its left eye, across its nose to its right cheek. It looked like it had been sown up with precision and care, even though the scar was still clearly visible.

" Mommy!" It said with a large smile. The doll was practically holding him down, it covered a good portion of his body, much like a small child did. He didn't weigh much at all, but because Naruto had been drugged so much in the past two days he couldn't move his muscles too well. When the doll got eye to eye with him, he couldn't hold back the scream that had been pushing its way through his lips since he saw the thing. He shoved the small body off of him and rolled over the bed, landing on his feet on the opposite side. He heard the slight tapping of the doll's feet on the floor coming towards him. " Mommy, why are you being mean?"

Naruto stood up shakily. He ran to the door, noting that his legs were very similar to jelly right now. The doll was glaring at him as it approached. The blond grabbed the doorknob and found that he was locked inside the room with this angry doll. He screamed again and started to beat against the door. He threw his entire body against it a couple times, waiting for anything to happen. His shoulder was becoming sore from hitting the solid wood doors. He felt tears of frustration building up in the corners of his eyes but, he continued to slam his body against the door noticing that he was finally starting to crack it. But all of a sudden he was pulled away from the door by an unknown attacker. He was forced to the ground and the doll jumped on top of him. He pulled out a knife and held it up to Naruto's throat.

" You've been bad Mommy...Very, very bad." He pulled the blade up, making it glitter in the light. Tears were falling freely from Naruto's eyes as he felt three stinging lines being carved into his face. He turned his face away and the doll cut another three lines on the other side, soaking his face with blood. The doll brought the blade to his mouth, licking up the blood.

" Shinji! What have you done?" Sai said walking across the floor. He leaned down and grabbed the doll around the waist, settling the smaller body on his hip. He held out his hand and Shinji gave him the knife. He 'tsked' softly as the doll cuddled up to him. " You've hurt Mommy...But, I like what you've done. You've artistically marked him. Very good my sweet little Shinji."

Naruto rolled around on the ground, blood smearing his face and tears burning his eyes. Sai knelt down next to the blond and tasted the blood for himself, he moaned with pleasure at the sweet intoxication of it all. " Shinji, go get my medical supplies. I need to patch him up a little bit. I don't want him to get an infection." The doll nodded and stepped out of the room.

He stroked the blond's face, smearing the blood that was starting to dry on his face. " Sai, don't leave me alone with it again..."

" Don't worry my love, you'll get used to them eventually. They need they're Mommy and I know Shinji didn't mean to hurt you, he's just emotionally fragile and is easily upset. I suggest you be nicer to him."

Shinji pulled on Sai's pant leg which made the man turn around and grab the supplies from the doll. He opened the small emergency kit and pulled out the astringent and bandages. He whimpered when Sai harshly rubbed the cleansing pads all over his tender cheeks. The raven seemed to be enjoying his pain far too much and so did the doll. He may have been hiding behind Sai's back but his attention was that of rapt fascination. He started to peel the bandages when a realization dawned on Naruto. Sasuke would know it was Sai who killed Sakura and kidnapped him. He would know because of all the evidence he left behind. Naruto smiled a little to himself as Sai helped him into a sitting position.

" What are you smiling about?" The blond just shook his head.

" I'm glad your cleaned my face for me, the sight of blood makes me queasy." Sai grabbed Naruto's chin with his thumb and pointer finger, pulling the blond closer to him. He smashed their lips together. Naruto tasted the blood in his mouth mixing together with the strangely bland flavor of Sai's tongue. The coppery taste made his head swim, he was already nauseous from the pain in his face but this was making it even worse. Sasuke was going to come for him soon, he was going to stop Sai and save him from this nightmare.  
**!~!**

**Ughh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it didn't have much Sai in it, but that's okay with me since he's soooo crazy :P Next chap shall be full of Sai and his secrets.  
**

**Naruto: So that's how I get my whiskers in this  
Me: Yeah, I thought about having you go through an accident in an orphanage or something but then I was like...That would be much more traumatizing.  
Naruto: Oh thanks for that Hitoko  
Me: You are very welcome! This was Hitoko-sama! OH AND JUST A REMINDER! CHECK OUT MY POLLL! ITS ON MY PROFILE!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here's the chapter I'm sure most of you have been waiting for! We get a little sneak peak into Sai's past and what his motives are. I hope you enjoy it. Sai's PV**

_**" Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead."  
Benjamin Franklin( Perfect quote right?)**_**  
-**

I wandered into Naruto's room. I had let him sleep a little longer than I did because I wanted him body to recover from all the drugging and the attack. I scolded my dear little baby for that one. He really shouldn't take the law into his own hands but then again once he had told me what happened I couldn't help but feel I would have reacted the same way. I drew back the thin lacy curtain separating me from my love. He was curled up under the large, black and white comforter, making him look so tiny, so frail, like a candle flickering in a cave. So beautiful. I couldn't help but be drawn to him, moth to a flame. I could feel his very presence burning my wings, and very soon they would be gone.

I reached out and rubbed his face, cradling that perfection in my own hands. My breath hitched with burning desire that seemed to pool itself in my stomach, lighting a fire in my groin. I could contain myself now but, could I in a few day? A week or more? No, I don't think I could. But I don't want to hurt him. Even when I have to, I feel so terrible. I love Naruto. I love him dearly. But he must learn not to disobey me. I shook his shoulder lightly, loving the way he groaned and pulled the blanket over his head to shield himself from my touches. I smirked to myself as he threw the blanket down his body and turned around to face me. He had a sleepy glare on his face and stood up, making his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. I had memorized his morning routine within the first two days never seeing a single flaw or misstep. He had such elegance even when he was exhausted. I let out a sigh as I heard the water start. I needed to go and make him breakfast.

I turned on the stove, setting the kettle on the burner. I had learned that he liked tea with his breakfast with a side of orange juice. I had also bought provisions to accommodate what he likes so he can have it whenever he wants. As many of the younger people would say, I was whipped. I was bending over backwards to make him happy, and though his mood had improved a fair amount over these past couple days, he was still cold and harsh towards me. He spurred my affection and love, insulted me, tried to run, but he was stuck here. And besides, even if he did escape, he wouldn't get far. The villagers had seen him with me and they knew what would happen if I lost my property. There wouldn't even be a second thought before they brought him back here, or reported him to one of my informants. This entire place was run by me, there was no where to hide anymore.

After I finished up with his breakfast, I heard the water upstairs shut off. I walked back up with the tray in hand and knocked on the door. When he finally grunted with acknowledgment, I entered. Though I would love to see more of him, I would never invade his privacy like that. He would open up to me in due time, letting me have all of him without restraint. That day, I would know that I could never let him go and I would kill Sasuke just to make sure of that fact. He and his brother will die. All of them will fall before me, leaving nothing more than a trail of blood in my wake. I smirked a little to myself as I handed him the tray.

" Thanks." He grunted starting to chew his food slowly. Occasionally, he would take a drink of his tea or juice and continue eating. I was surprised that today he was letting me see him eat. Usually he would make me wait outside until he was finished. Perhaps he was finally warming up to the idea of me. I smiled a little to myself as he set the tray on his side table, finishing up his final piece of toast. He stood up, brushing the crumbs off the faded gray jeans I bought him and walked over to the dresser across from his bed. He rummaged through it and grabbed out a white v-neck. It went to his mid-bicep, showing off his toned arms. I walked up behind him, running my fingers through his hair, making him tilt his head back. He was strangely compliant today even when I sealed my lips on his. There was the faint sweetness of strawberry jelly and he actually opened his mouth to me. I pulled back immediately.

" What do you want?" I asked with a slight smile on my face. He flushed a little, averting his gaze.

" I was wondering if we could play a game..." A game? Well, what a surprise. I hadn't been expecting that at all. I nodded my head and he continued, " well...It's so we can get to know each other better. I ask you a question that you have to answer, and you get to ask me something that I have to answer."

I liked the idea of this game. Mika had barely any information when I picked her up from Sakura's. She said that there wasn't much to pick up from Sakura's home life, or phone calls. She was a useless source. Now this was a great way to pick apart Naruto's personality and learn what makes him so perfect. I nodded my head and he went over to his bed and sat down. I followed suit, waiting for what questions he wanted to ask me. That was the only draw back, he would learn too much about me too quickly. I wanted him to get to know me when we were more in love. You don't judge as much when you're blinded by the veil of love.

" Okay since I suggested the game, you can go first." Naruto said looking at me with those awfully expressive sapphire blues. It made my stomach flutter with desire and love. I knew that he would one day feel the same about me.

" How was your relationship with your parents?" If I know about his parents, I'll learn about his values. Most children pick up some habits or opinions from their parents, it can be a problem but at the same time its good to have at least a sort of common ground with them. But of course the other side to that is he might not have gained anything from his parents and left their house early as a means of escaping their suffocating rules or restrictions. Either way, I'd see how they influenced his choices.

" Well, that one's kind of hard since I never knew my birth parents. My mother died giving birth to me and my father was killed in a car accident on his way to the hospital. I didn't have any other living relatives and because of that I was bounced around foster homes until I was twelve." He paused for a brief moment, thinking almost. I knew he editing a vast majority of that story. There was no doubt about that. I too had seen the horrors of orphanages and foster homes. "That's when it was announced that my father had named someone to take care of me, his name was Imino Iruka, and he was furious that he wasn't contacted as soon as my father died. He had assumed from the absence of contact that I had also died in some way. But as soon as he found out I was indeed alive, he went to the orphanage, refused to sign any paperwork, caused a large fuss, and took me away." He smiled a little then, and I could tell it was genuine. " His lover, Hatake Kakashi, and him raised me like I was their own son. It was the first time I had felt excepted in my entire life. What about you?"

I had a feeling he might ask me the same question. I should have asked him what his profession was, since I have no idea. It seems as though he's pulling a few tricks out a psychiatrist handbook. Giving into demands, creating a trust between us, then getting information wanted. Maybe he was just more clever than I assumed. Its like they say, to assume makes an ass out of you and me.

" My story is slightly similar to yours in ways. My mother and father were hoping for a son, just as most parents do. And were thrilled when instead of one, they received two. My brother Shinji and I were the bane of my parents existence. They did everything to make sure we grew up happy and healthy since Shinji was always sick. He had been born underweight, with a heart condition. He also suffered from Alpha-Thalassemia, which is genetic disorder. It prevents the body from making hemoglobin, which are red blood cells that carry oxygen. He could never play with me because he was easily winded and got tired due to his the fact his muscles were fatigued. He would sit by the window all day and watch life pass him by. When I was young, I heard my parents throw around the name of his disease but I never knew what it meant or why I should care, I just found it unfair that Shinji could never play." I paused for a moment, licking my lips. Building suspense was what I liked to do best and Naruto did seem to look at me with rapt fascination. " One of the only treatments at that time was to get mass blood transfusions, technology we didn't have in the village. Oh and we didn't live here, we lived in a small town two hours outside Osaka. We were born here though, because my parents were visiting at the time. Anyway, it was alright, my parents drove out to Tokyo every month. It was a four hour drive both ways but until the hospital in Osaka got the technology to support that large of a procedure we had to take it. My parents were determined to make Shinji better, determined to cure him."

" Well, it was about two months after Shinji and I turned five and we were returning from a long visit to the hospital, the procedure had taken two hours longer than normal since there had been undisclosed complications. But he was fine, so we thought nothing of it. Anyway, on our way back my father was chatting lightly with my mother, I guess you can say he was slightly distracted, and in that moment we were slammed by a semi-truck. Our vehicle rolled three times before we hit a brick building, the pressure of the crash made the brick crumble. Our car killed four people upon impact and injured three others, but that doesn't include my mother, father, my brother and myself."

" Since we had rolled over three times, we were suspended by our seat belts. Shinji and I were both conscious and he unbuckled his seat belt first, falling to the top of the car. He was badly injured, his leg was broken in three places, he had some internal bleeding, and to top it off his face had a large gash from his nose to his cheek, there was blood pouring out everywhere. He helped me down because I couldn't feel my arms, both of them were broken. And one was almost amputated." I grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and pulled it up. He gasped when he saw the thick outline of the scars. The bones had broken through the skin, making look like I was growing a mountain of red and white on a smooth plane of white skin. " I had sustained other injuries as well, such a concussion and fractured tibia. Luckily for us, the ambulance had already arrived and they got us out of the car. They pulled out my parents, not bothering to really check them before sliding their bodies into that cold black plastic bag."

" After the death of my parents, we were sent to stay with my aging grandmother." I said and he laid back on the bed, closing his eyes. I think he was trying to concentrate on the story because it wasn't likely anyone would want to hear this story before they went to bed. " I could tell she never wanted to raise us and that the villagers in Kohona never wanted us to come in the first place. Unknown to me at the time, my grandmother was a very disliked figure because of her wealth. She was the owner of a very successful doll company that employed many of the villagers. When she retired, she sold the factory, almost doubling her fortune. The new owners fired everyone, turning all their affection for her into hatred. And Shinji also gained a negative reputation, he was marked, as they say, cursed really. His scar marked him with evil and that he was an omen of ill-fortune. Everyone either avoided him or tried to cleanse him. He had been kidnapped on more than one occasion by the Buddhist monks. Eventually Shinji stopped going outside and the villagers, disturbed by mass hysteria, decided there was only one way to stop this evil."

" Around that time my grandmother was teaching me the art of making dolls. I learned quickly since it was something Shinji and I could finally do together. But that's when they attacked. We were home alone that day since Grandmother was out finalizing some paperwork or something like that. But they came, knowing we'd be alone. They held me down and made me watch as they made me watch what could have been considered my own death. They snapped his neck, but his air way didn't close all the way which means he slowly started to choke. It took him almost a half hour to die. My grandmother came home soon after they left and that's when she showed me the second part to doll making, the unholy part. We had to remove all of Shinji's organs, drain his blood, and soak his remaining skin in formaldehyde, so he wouldn't rot. Then we stuffed him and made sure to fix any damaged bones. Next we branded my tongue, giving up my ability to reach Nirvana so I could have the ability to call back souls and once we finished up with Shinji's body, he came back. He was just as I always hoped he would be and finally, he could play with me."

" Though my happiness was short lived. Once the villagers had learned what we had done, they stormed the house. I hid from them in the crawl space under the house, and I heard it all when they killed my grandmother. They found dead relatives and other missing people in her house and slit her throat and made her body just as the thing she cherished most. A doll. They found Shinji next, thinking it was me. Obviously they had forgotten I didn't have a scar, nor did I have blue eyes. But they continued anyway, first choking him until he bit through his tongue, and pretended to choke on his blood. They tossed him into the riverbank behind the house and when they finally left I came out from hiding. I wandered alone for days until one of the village doctors found me, Tsunade. She took me in and hid the fact I was alive. She faked my death and when my brother's body came in to be examined, I finally reassembled him. And that's when I swore my revenge."

" If my dearest detective had payed more attention to the clues I was giving him, he would have found me out right away. You see, I've only killed the offspring and the elders of this village, many of whom left to pursue fruitful careers. I won't stop killing until they're all dead and their families know what its like to loose everything all at once."

Naruto just kept his eyes closed, a silent tear streaking down his cheek. I wondered then if that tear was for me or if it was for himself. Perhaps it was a mixture of both.

" I believe its my turn to ask another question." I said with a smile. " What's your profession?"

" I'm in training to be a psychiatrist. I'm still getting my masters." I called that one. He made it obvious with his use of trade offs and payment for good behavior, not to mention trust development. " I've always been fascinated by the human mind and why people do they things they do. Its interesting..." His voice trailed off at the end. " That doll that attacked me a couple days ago, it was your brother wasn't it?"

" Indeed it was. He's a little forward since he barely has anyone to see besides me. He likes meeting new people and was even more excited since you're his mommy. He's been waiting a long time to meet you. He was my first doll, after all."  
-

**TO Sasuke...perhaps he has sobered up.**

Kisame had his hands full for the past few days. Sasuke had drank heavily for the past two days, throwing up a few times and then just washing his mouth out with more alcohol. He had almost brought the smaller Uchiha to the hospital a few times because of how yellow he seemed to turn. Kisame thought Sasuke was going through some kind of alcohol poisoning or worse, liver failure. But after he pumped the Uchiha with sports drinks and water, he seemed just fine. Had a horrible headache, an easily upset stomach, and was very sensitive to sound, but all in all he was fine.

The large man had made the small Uchiha some chicken broth since he wasn't sure Sasuke could handle solids right now. He moaned when Kisame flipped on the light in his room. They were at Itachi's house since the younger couldn't bring himself to return home or rent out a motel room until the investigation was finished. Kisame could understand this. He had also moved in with Itachi after Suigetsu's murder. Everything at his old home reminded him of the adopted son he lost. He sighed and helped Sasuke sit up. There were deep bags under his eyes and he needed a shave and probably a shower. His hair was flat in the back, greasy and shiny. The Uchiha grunted his appreciation and took tentative sips of his soup. When it didn't come back up he started to drink faster. After he finished he put the bowl on the side table; Kisame took up a seat next to the Uchiha and Sasuke laid on his side, facing the other way.

" Sasuke." The Uchiha perked up a little bit but didn't acknowledge him. " We need to talk."

" Hn."

" How you're coping with the loss, its not the best way...I've been there and trust me when I say that drinking yourself until you go numb and black out is not the way to handle this. We don't even know if Naruto's dead, and I doubt that he is." Sasuke turned then.

" What makes you so certain?"

" He only keeps them for two days doesn't he? They have enough time to go missing before he kills them and dumps their bodies. We would have found his body by now if he was dead." The Uchiha did something shocking then, he pulled the blanket off his body and walked into the bathroom. After about twenty minutes he came back out, completely clean, shaven, and ready. He had borrowed some of Itachi's casual clothes since they were about the same size. He made a motion for Kisame to get up.

" Come on Kisame, we have work to do. I won't give up on Naruto, I know he would do the same for me. I shouldn't wallow around in the dark but head towards the light. I need to find him Kisame, and I know I will. I won't stop until his body is in my arms again, dead or alive. If he's dead though, I'll just pick up drinking again." The large black man nodded his head. Aside from the promise of drinking if he was dead, it was a much better attitude. He stood up, following Sasuke out of his bedroom.  
-

**BACK TO SAI! Sai's PV still**

" How did you meet Sasuke?" I asked. We had been playing this game for about two hours now and I felt like I was really getting to know him. And what surprised me was the more I knew, the more I liked. Usually people become detoured by horrible pasts or characteristics in a person's life but Naruto's past made me just want to hold him and kiss him. And I knew he wanted to hold me as well.

" I've known Sasuke forever. We grew up in relatively the same area, went to the same schools, and eventually the same college. But I didn't really get to know him until my sophomore year of high school. I was taking trigonometry and Sasuke was Kakashi's teacher aide. He had already taken this class so if Kakashi was busy, we could ask him questions. No one liked to though, he would glare and call people stupid since he had skipped two grades of math and was in pre-calculus with the seniors. But I braved his cold attitude and because of his taunting I actually started to get better grades. I had a drive to prove him wrong, to show him I wasn't stupid. He was happy and eventually we'd spend the entire period talking instead of working. Towards the end of the year, I was walking down the hall and heard Sasuke talking to Kakashi about me and how he couldn't decided whether or not to ask me out. I was delighted by that because I had also developed a bit of a crush on him as well." He smiled a little to himself. " The next day he asked me to come over to his house and I agreed. He asked me out in front of his family and though his father didn't approve, Itachi and his mother were completely ecstatic about it."

" You've been together for a long time, five years right?" Naruto nodded his head and stretched a little. " So you lost your virginity to Sasuke then?" He blushed and looked away.

" I thought it was my turn to ask a question!" I smirked a little to myself as he began to pout. I leaned forward and pressed my lips into his. He could tell that now the game was over. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and he tried to push me off but I just pinned his hands to the bed. Soon he would talking of how we met and he will forget about Sasuke and become mine. Mine and only mine.  
-**  
AND THAT'S WHERE I'M STOPPING! **

**Naruto: WHAT!  
Me: Heh?  
Naruto: There was no development in the case! NO NOTHING!  
Me: Uhh...Character development...we learn a lot about Sai in this chapter and his strange obsession with light and darkness...  
Naruto: Yeah what's up with that...  
Sai: Its just an extended motif. And it fits well with my personality in this fic anyway...Naruto is the light, and I am the darkness. And I want to obtain balance.  
Me: Exactly. This was Hitoko-sama**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so just in case anyone's wondering or is incapable of doing math haha. Here are the ages of the people involved:  
Naruto: 21  
Sasuke: 22  
Itachi: 27  
Kisame: 30  
Izzy, Botan, and Sai: 23**

_**My angel  
My light  
Come to me and destroy my never ending night  
My skies are always gray  
Unless I can see you that day  
I loath the man who calls you his  
But there is  
A solution  
I will find you in the night  
Just when the time is right  
I will finally feel you  
It will not be our final adieu  
I'll taste your lips,  
Mouth and hips  
Will you cry?  
You'll only hope you'll die  
For when I come  
There will be no more sun  
"Stalker" Hitoko-sama**_

" Hey Sai," Naruto's voice came. I looked up from the book I was reading and he was peering at me through the lace curtain of his bed. I was almost hoping he'd ask me to get into bed with him, hold him, do more than just sleep. I smirked a little to myself as I locked that thought away. One day, that situation wouldn't be a thought, but a reality.

" Yes, Naruto. What is it?"

" You know a good bit about Sasuke, right?" I had no idea where this conversation was going, but it peaked my interest. You could say I knew a good bit about Sasuke since I was practically stalking him. I closed my book.

" I supposed you could say that." I answered. It was hard to look into Naruto's eyes when they were shrouded by the darkness of the curtain but at the same time I could feel his gaze taking me in. Watching me. I liked it. " Why do you ask?"

" Well, you know about his stalker then, right?" Naruto asked and I blinked a few times. I knew Sasuke was a beautiful man, and there was no doubt he would had admirers. I never really thought any of them would be extremists like myself. I shook my head as I stood up. I walked over to Naruto's bed and pulled back the curtain. I took a seat next to him and he scooted over to accommodate me. I looked at him.

" No. I guess I was unaware." But then again, I was never truly concerned with my dearest detectives social affairs until I saw Naruto. Sure I knew about his family, his social position, that he was in a relationship, that he was gay, and many other things that I could dig up. But this was genuinely exciting yet at the same time, infuriating. " I don't know that much about Sasuke's personal life, apart from anything I've read and you've told me. I am curious about this person though. Who is trying to steal my dearest detective's attention?" Was I jealous? Indeed. This person was stealing everything I had worked so hard to obtain. I wanted all of Sasuke's attention on me. Not on some overly obsessed fan who wanted nothing more that to swap spit with him. I would not let them have my dearest, not now. Not ever. My fists clenched at my sides. Whoever they were, they would pay.

" Her name is Karin. She went to High school with us, and like many of the other girls, had a enormous crush on Sasuke. However, unlike the other girls, when Sasuke came out, she didn't give up hope on him, stating that it was only a phase and that I had just seduced him." I twitched with annoyance. My sweet angel would never do anything such as that. This woman was pushing it and eventually it would all come back to hit her in the face. " She's absolutely nuts, I swear. I mean she used to tape Sasuke and I when we were getting intimate and then send us the tapes with threatening letters that said she was going to the media or to our parents with proof of our sexuality. Neither of those plans worked out because our parents already knew and Sasuke came out to the world before she got the chance. There was a giant media debacle and Sasuke was almost kicked off of the force because of all the negative attention he was gaining." I remembered that. I had been so very interested in Sasuke's personal life at that time because he was not only finding my unused parts, but because he was gay. I was even more drawn to him and if I ever had the chance, fuck him. And I would make him beg, I wanted him beneath me screaming. I smirked a little to myself as I laid down next to Naruto, pulling him into my chest. He didn't squirm out of my grip or anything.

" Sasuke filled three restraining orders against her, and she violated each one. I hadn't known about her for a good amount of time and there was good reason for that, I would have been a nervous wreck about everything. But at the same time, if I had known things would have been different." He paused and I knew he was editing again. He never gave me the full truth.

" She approached me one day saying that she hosting a small high school reunion at her home. I, naturally, didn't find anything wrong with the situation and went. She attacked me as soon as I stepped foot inside her house. I was completely surprised to see she had kidnapped Sakura too." I blinked. Why Sakura? Sure she was close friends with them but I don't see how kidnapping her would cause Sasuke much pain. Her death was a completely different thing, but kidnapping not even a blimp on his radar. " Apparently since Sakura was so busy with her medical studies she hadn't heard anything. But there was a reason she was there too, Sakura was our best friend and also a female. Karin thought she deserved at least that honor. So she tried to kill Sakura and then said when she was done with her, she'd come back for me. And once I was out of the way, she seriously believed that she could have Sasuke all to herself. But we were saved just in time by Sasuke and his partner at the time, Suigetsu. Karin was put In prison but she got out on good behavior. I saw her the other day and I practically ran home. I think she didn't notice me but I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't trying to get with Sasuke this very second."

I got up from Naruto's bed and he gasped a little. He grabbed onto my arm and he pulled me back a little. He was sitting on his knees, looking a bit concerned and all I did was smirk. I yanked my arm out of his grip and waved to him before shutting off the light. I needed to do something about this Karin person. Unwittingly I had given my dearest detective some factual information. There actually was a red car that I saw at both at the restaurant and at the crime scene. That made me extremely nervous because of the taping incident. If she had seen me alone with Sakura and Naruto and tried to record it in an attempt to catch Naruto cheating on him, she may have caught me on tape killing Sakura and taking Naruto.

I gulped. There was only one solution for this. I walked down stairs and into my workshop. My children all started to greet me and I ignored them, they all became silent when they saw the look on my face. Shinji walked up to me and I picked him up, holding him in my arms as I walked to the glass display case. Rye and Dante actually looked kind of scared as I threw the display open. They flinched and got down by themselves.

" Daddy, why are you angry?" She asked coming up to hug my leg. I reached down to pet her hair and sighed a little. I needed to calm down, there was no proof she caught me on tape and that red car could have been coincidental. But, I wouldn't take my chances. It was extremely unlikely that there would be two identical foreign cars in different places, especially in places I had also been. I scowled a little to myself. She may have already contacted Sasuke and I am completely unprepared for him to come and see me. I haven't planned out what I wanted to do to him, plus Naruto wasn't in love with me yet. He would be very sad if I killed Sasuke before that time and probably wouldn't treat him like our child.

" Dante, Rye." I said in such a serious tone that even Shinji flinched. " Daddy has a very special mission for the two of you."

They both smirked widely. " Oh? And what would that be Daddy?" Dante said pulling at my pant leg. I set Shinji down on my work table as I grabbed the two of them. I cradled them much like they were fragile babies, but they were far past the point of fragility.

" Every time I see you, your bloodlust amazed me." I said. " There is a woman back in Tokyo, her name is Karin. You know of her, yes?"

They both nodded their heads and smiled at me. " Yes, Daddy. We talked to her before we became dolls. She's crazy." Rye said as she leaned against my shoulder. " She was a very likely suspect and I didn't trust a single word she said, until you popped up of course."

" Naturally." I replied. " Well Daddy needs you both to go to her and see if she has a tape of Daddy taking Mommy away. We wouldn't want our game with the detective to end so quickly, would we?" They both shook their heads, a wicked smirk coming to their lips.

" No Daddy, of course not."

**TO SASUKE AND HIS GANG :P**

Sasuke walked into his office and noticed there were papers spread around everywhere. He saw Botan sleeping on one stack and his brother on another. They had most likely spent the night doing research or something of that manner and probably didn't even realize they had fallen asleep until it happened. He slammed the door, hard. It made them both jolt awake. Itachi moaned and looked up at Sasuke. His face was red in places from where he slept on his arm and his eyes were blurry. Botan didn't look any better. Her red hair looked completely disheveled and she had lost her glasses somewhere in the pile of paper. A pencil had somehow managed to end up underneath her forehead while she slept, leaving a nice red dent there for when she woke up. She rubbed his forehead and slowly got to her feet. Kisame couldn't help but chuckle as soon as she passed by him. Botan paused in her strides, looked at Kisame and punched him as hard as she could in the arm before walking out of the office, most likely to get coffee. The large man started to pout as he held his injured appendage. She actually hit hard. Itachi yawned as Sasuke approached the desk and sat on the corner.

" Thank you, Itachi-nii. I was in no condition to help you the other day." Sasuke said offhandedly as he picked up his brother's notebook. It had dates and other things scribbled in it. Itachi nodded his head before rubbing his eyes. " What did you guys find out?"

" Well, we may have some kind of lead. There is a woman named Tsunade in Kohona that we want to interview. We were going to finish up the site first, though." Sasuke flinched inwardly. He knew exactly what site they were talking about. " But what's odd though is that she had absolutely no contact information. Not even an address."

Sasuke's brows knitted in confusion. " No information? That is really strange…" Itachi nodded and then perked up a little when Botan entered the office again with two mugs of coffee. She set one down in front of Itachi and he smiled a little, completely grateful for caffeine.

" Botan, are you rested enough to continue with the autopsies? I can always lend a hand if you would like…" Itachi asked as he blew into the hot cup, making steam rise up. He looked up at her and she smiled nervously.

" Oh no Itachi! It's completely fine, if anything now that Sasuke's here you should go talk to Izzy about that strange thing he discovered. Come and fill me in when you're done." She said waving at them as she left the room. But not before she punched Kisame again. He moaned in pain; she hit him in the same spot! And now it might bruise! He grumbled under his breath as Itachi approached him, smirking and shaking his head. He stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha as the three of them went into Izzy's office. He was asleep on his desk. There was a large pool of drool on the sleeve of his jacket and Sasuke blinked a few times. Yep, no one would ever be able to tell he was a cop. Itachi slammed the door and he jolted up from his seat, grabbing his gun and knocking over his chair. He aimed it at Kisame and he practically screamed, ducking behind Itachi. The older Uchiha blinked a little before charging at the bewildered man. Itachi kicked the gun out of his hand before reaching out and grabbing his arm. He pinned it behind his back and bent him over the desk. Itachi smirked as he pressed his foot against Izzy's head.

" You've got to be quicker than that if you want to shoot Kisame." Itachi said as he let go of Izzy's arm. He moaned and rubbed his now sore body. Itachi was absolutely lightning fast.

" Sasuke, your brother's mean." Izzy complained as he flipped his chair back over and sat down in it. He still looked completely exhausted.

" Hn. You didn't grow up with him." Sasuke said and Itachi smirked a little remembering how he used to convince his little brother to be his guinea pig for when he learned new defensive moves. " Anyway, what is it you wanted to tell me about?" Izzy tossed a tape recorder at the Uchiha. " I see you finished translating."

" Well, that's only one part. I ran out of tape." Izzy said, smiling sheepishly. " Rye wrote a lot and in detail. However, there was something interesting that I read in this file. Something that really blows the lid of this thing Sasuke! Like I had such a moment of clarity." He said as he grabbed the file from the corner of his desk and opened it. " Your stalker is on the list of suspects."

" Karin?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the file forward and then mentally cursed. It wasn't written in Japanese and he forgot. " She may be crazy but I doubt she has the stomach to do all of this."

" Yeah, all of this. But that's not my main point, you said she did try to kill Sakura before, right?" Izzy pointed out. " She's kidnapped Naruto too. And why wouldn't she try it again and cover it up with the Ventriloquist? It makes perfect sense."

" Then why hasn't she killed Naruto yet?" Sasuke retorted, with a raised eyebrow. " She thinks Naruto took me away from her and wants him dead." Izzy blinked his purple eyes as a sign of defeat. But that's when Itachi butted in.

" Sasuke, to be blunt, Karin is fucking crazy but she is also smart. She knows you wouldn't cooperate at all if Naruto was dead, she's probably keeping him captive somewhere and plans to trade his safety for you." He said with a smirk. Izzy nodded his head and patted Itachi on the back as a sign of appreciation.

" And there's another clue that points to Karin." Botan said as she entered Izzy's office.

" Eh? Where did the skirt come from?"

" I was hiding in your ass, didn't you feel me? Oh wait, you wouldn't have cause your heads up there too. Gave me plenty of room to make my grand entrance." She replied offhandedly. Kisame was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face. Itachi and Sasuke both rolled their eyes with identical smirks. " Anyway. Karin sent flowers to our office today." Botan said setting the bouquet down on Izzy's desk. They were a mix of black roses and lilies.

" Hey, don't these flowers symbolize death or something like that?" Izzy said poking one of the weaker looking flowers. He pulled it out of the bunch and threw it in the garbage.

" Yes they do. And look at this strange ass note." She pulled it off the side of the bouquet. " 'Dear Sasuke,'"

" That's you." Izzy said with a nod toward the younger Uchiha. Everyone stared at Izzy and he shut his mouth.

" No really? What other Sasuke could be here in this office?" But before Izzy could say another word the older Uchiha slapped his hand over his mouth. " Anyway, ' Dear Sasuke. We need to talk. Karin.'"

" That's all?" Sasuke asked as he took the card from Botan. He flipped it over and looked at it as though he was trying to solve a puzzle. " Is she just trying to mess with me?"

" I don't know." Itachi said. " Perhaps you should give her a call?"

" But what if we're wrong?" Botan interjected. " We may give out too much information to an unreliable source or make Karin hope that Sasuke will talk to her again. We can't take either of those risks."

Sasuke nodded and started to pace around Izzy's office. He really didn't know what to do. He could go to Karin, maybe implant false hope into her or she would have Naruto and he would have to give up his body for him. Sasuke blinked, he would do that in a heartbeat. His body meant nothing to him, he would easily trade it for something like Naruto. Hell if he could, he would trade it for Sakura. He bit his lip and Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder as a means of calming him.

" Sasuke," He said with slight worry to his tone. " I want you to do what you think is right." Everyone nodded.

" I'll be behind you a hundred percent Sasuke!" Botan said with a smile.

" YEAH!" Izzy yelled throwing his arms into the air excitedly. " AND I'LL BUST IN BEFORE THAT BITCH RAPES YOU! AND YOU WILL BECOME MY SLAVE BECAUSE YOU WILL OWE ME FOR SAVING YOU. I SHALL BEND YOU TO MY EVERY WILL AND LAW. BEFORE YOU KNOW IT, YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS MATER IZZY! MUHA-ha…." Everyone stared at him like he was the craziest thing they had ever seen. He put his arms down. " I mean, I will help and support you too…."

" Um…Thanks everyone but Izzy. You've settled my thoughts." Sasuke said with a slight smile. " I'll help clean up the scene and then we'll go to Karin in a group, just in case she tries anything funny." -

**BACK TO OUR WEIRDO!**

I hung up the phone with a smirk. Those flowers should be in Sasuke's possession before the night was out. And it also would set everything else in motion. I laughed a little to myself before packing Rye and Dante up in a case. There was a knock at the door and I walked back up. That would be Tsunade, she had agreed to take Rye and Dante back to Tokyo for me since I wouldn't want to leave him alone or with someone else from the village. It would be too soon for that.

" Hello Tsunade-sensei. How are you?" I asked and she held out her hand.

" Fine Sai. Thank you for asking." She took the case and turned around.

" Do you hate me now, Tsunade-sensei?" I asked and she flinched a little. She turned back to look me in the eye.

" I could never hate you. I helped to create you, your life, your everything. I'm the one who covered up your first murder. I got you started in Tokyo. You're like the son I always wanted. Ever since I found you, I decided that even if you were a monster like the villagers said, I could never hate you."

" But you don't love me either." I replied offhandedly. " You don't even like looking me in the eye anymore. I am a monster, and I can admit that. Thank you for bring them to Kohona, Tsunade-sensei. Oh and bring them out when you pass the city limits, they know the way." I slammed the door in her face before she could say anything else. There was such a deep ache in my chest but what was it called? I never learned to express all emotions since I never had a family to practice them with. After they died, I lost all feelings in my heart. But this, I've never experienced this. I felt a wetness at my cheek and I reached up to brush it away. I haven't cried in such a long time.

I flinched when I heard the sound of glass breaking. Fuck. I raced upstairs to see Naruto climbing a makeshift rope out the window. There was glass everywhere and I grabbed a piece. He was about halfway down the rope and I cut the sheets with the shard of glass. It cut into my hand but I ignored the pain. He gasped as he fell into the bushes next to the house. I raced outside and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him back in. He was unconscious which made things much easier. I tossed him into my work shop.

" Shinji, make sure Mommy is very comfortable. I'll be going out for a while." -

**AND THAT'S WHERE I'M STOPPING! SORRY FOR SHORTNESS  
**

**Me: Sorry folks, I'm far too pissed off to make happy jokes at the end. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! The long awaited chapter! I think it is going to be mostly centered around Karin, but we'll see! Sai's PV when Sai is there…If he's going to be there.-**

**I see them  
Their marching feet and outstretched hands  
They're coming for me  
What should I do?  
Why must my time come?  
I can hear their laughter  
Filling my white expanse with mocking darkness  
I cannot move  
My limbs unable to break from their drugged atrophy  
Footfalls loudly ring out  
They won't hide themselves from me anymore  
There is no point  
I already know that's they're coming for me  
Screaming is pointless now  
The door opens slowly  
Letting in the blinding light that shrouds the figures  
White, all is white  
Hands  
All I can feel on my body is hands  
They're here  
I bite and claw at them  
Only to receive a sharp needle in my most delicate area  
They're taunting me now  
The last thing I hear is, " Poor paranoid fool."  
Paranoia -Hitoko-Sama**

Tsunade stopped on the outskirts of Tokyo. She reached into the back of her car, the one Sai had gotten for her after he had become successful in the very city she was about to implant the spawn of her devilish child. She opened the case that had the two dolls he was adamant about taking to this accursed city. She put them both in the front seat and they smiled, with almost a sadistic quality, at her. A chill ran up her spine. They were perhaps the creepiest of Sai's new dolls. There were a pair of leather gloves in there and she pulled them out put them on her hands. She wouldn't want to leave any evidence if she could help it.

" Tsunade-sensei, thank you for helping Daddy." The little girl with black hair said. Her jade eyes shone with mischief and the older blond just nodded. In truth, she wished that she could just kill Sai, but she didn't have the stomach, not to mention he would probably just slaughter her before she could get a chance to do so. She wanted him to stop this, this horrible thing he was doing to the people of the village. She understood very well that he wanted revenge for them killing his brother and his grandmother, and he had already killed them main families involved in what could be considered a massacre. There was no reason to continue anymore. Most of their bodies had been burned or buried where as their soul were trapped inside the living dolls Sai had made out of them.

She bit her lip as the boy pulled at her skirt. She looked down at him and he pointed to the right. She calmly turned and continued to follow down the road, waiting for the dolls to continue to give signals. When Tsunade had learned of the ritual, she didn't believe it. The boy she had rescued really was a beast with the face of a doll, giving up eternal freedom to be able to capture the souls of his victims and seal them into the bodies of dolls. She inwardly shuddered. And she had helped him, killing more than her share of the members of the village who had hurt the boy she cared deeply for. After the death of her brother and the love of her life, both were brutally murdered by members of the village, she decided that she cared not what happened to the villagers but how she could use her sweet adopted son and his 'gift' to better serve her. And he did. He killed the villager who harmed her family, and him as well. It was all going so smoothly, until Sai decided it wasn't enough, the amount killed wasn't sufficient, more of them needed to suffer like they had. He started to wipe out entire families just like how his bloodline was reduced to a mere trickle. He always left a single family member alive so they would know the stinging loneliness of knowing that they were the only one left. It was an all encompassing feeling that seemed to shred and tear at the heart like animals would at a dead body. Many of the survivors would take their own lives.

He was a monster.

But Tsunade couldn't help but love him. He was the only thing she had left. The only person she could consider family. She bit back a sob that threatened to spill out of her throat. The thought of what that boy had become made her sick, but at the same time she was happy. So very happy that he was happy. Wasn't that how a parent was supposed to feel? Even when their child misbehaved or did something wrong did they not still love their child? Does the parents of a drug addict still not try to help their child or smile when they see that they haven't died yet? She almost scoffed when she thought that. Sai wasn't a drug addict, sometimes she wished he was. It would be much easier to handle. No, Sai was an enigmatic creature spawned from the hatred bred into the human race by idiots and intolerance. She was surprised there wasn't more of them.

" Tsunade-Sensei." She looked down at the dolls speaking to her. She had never thought in her entire life that she would be talking to dolls. She had become a doctor so she could focus on the logic of life. Medicine. Something that was tangible and not filled with idiotic eccentric bullshit that the village seemed to thrive upon. Tsunade snapped out of it as the boy grabbed her arm, tilting the steering wheel. The girl was on the floor boards, she slowly pressed on the gas, making the car slow to a halt. They stopped in front of a small house. It was painted blue with frayed white trim. Tsunade couldn't help but think that it looked very similar to a half way house.

" Look!" Dante yelled pointing out the window at a red foreign car. Rye nodded her head. That was the car that Sai told them about. " We get to play!"

Tsunade shuddered. She knew exactly what they meant by playing. She turned off the car and grabbed the case from the backseat. " Does that mean the two of your are ready then?"

" Yes Tsunade-Sensei!" They said in unison, similarly sadistic smiles graced their features. They hopped into the case and she shut it, letting out a sigh.

She stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. She knocked a few times, waiting patiently as she heard the turning of at least three locks. A girl with magenta hair stepped into view, half of her hair was well kept the other side was knotted, and haphazardly cut. There was no doubt in Tsunade's mind that she was seeing someone with a mental disorder, perhaps something like Obsessive compulsive disorder mixed with multiple personality syndrome. Her glasses had an intense glare that completely hide her eyes color. When she looked up into Tsunade's eyes the glare disappeared. She had dark pink eyes, they were blood shot with deep bags underneath them. A look of disappointment was present in them as well.

" Oh…You aren't who I was expecting." She said looking around suspiciously. Paranoia. She was definitely the worst mix of mental disorders. " Can I help you with something lady?"

Tsunade twitched. And on top of everything else, she was rude. Tsunade sucked up any feeling of remorse she felt and looked the girl straight in the eye, a lie already forming on her lips. " Uh yes, I'm Sanin Tsunade, your doctor told me I should check in on your when I got the chance."

" Tanaka-Sensei told you to come and meet me?" Tsunade paused for a brief moment.

" You're testing me Karin. Your paranoia is much worse than I could have ever thought." She said shaking her blond head.

" Good, you're not after me…"

" After you? Who's after you?" Karin looked around again and then made a motion for Tsunade to follow her into the house. She offered the blond a seat on the couch, which she took, setting her case down next to her.

" I saw something I shouldn't have." She said walking over to her television. It was littered with tapes and their cases. They were stacked neatly on one side but one other they were haphazardly thrown around like they weren't anything but garbage. She leaned down and grabbed a tape. Karin turned on the television and thrust the tape into the VCR. The first thing thought was how out of date her things were. No one had VCRs anymore, it was all DVD and blue ray players.

Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Sai standing in someone's house. He was smirking, a smirk that send a chill through her spine. The room he was standing in was covered in blood. There was writing on the walls and it made her entire body twitch when she recognized what it said. That was his personal motto ever since he saw it written in his grandmother's blood. The camera was shaking, Karin's hands were probably trembling, there was no doubt. Tsunade pulled the case into her lap, not taking her eyes off the film. She clicked it open as Rye came into the shot, she was standing on the couch. Her small hands were soaked with blood and it dripped onto the top.

She moved the camera to show a blond, the one Sai had kidnapped, running upstairs in sheer terror. Sai suddenly made a jerky movement and ran towards the stairs. Falling glass came into the shot and Karin moved the camera up just in time to see Naruto slam into the remaining part of the window. There was no movement and in those few seconds Tsunade couldn't feel her heart beat. That's when Sai came into the shot, the blond over his shoulder. Karin's shaky hands dropped the camera, it showed the seats of her car and then a quick blur as she raised it back into view of the house. How could Sai be so careless? He was usually so level headed and thought things out to the last minute detail. That blond, he was his one and only weakness, he frayed his concentration. That's when the film ended and Tsunade sighed. She grabbed the prepped syringe from her pocket, taking the plastic away from the tip.

" That man…And h-hi-his dolls. I know they're after me! I know they saw me!" Tsunade stood up and walked over to Karin. She smirked a little as the case slowly started to open. She backed up into her Television, knocking the tapes and other things onto the floor. Karin screamed, falling to the side as Tsunade swung the needle through the air.

" You're right, his dolls are coming for you. I'm sorry he couldn't make the trip himself, he is a little busy at the moment." Tsunade said, tapping the needle, making the air rise to the top. She squeezed the plunger until liquid came out. " Tell me something. Do you know what happens when a completely healthy person receives twenty milliliters of epinephrine?"

Karin shook her head as Rye and Dante grabbed her arms. She tried to pull free but found that the dolls grips were that of any humans. Rye let out a wicked laugh as Tsunade thrust the needle into Karin's chest. She started to convulse as soon as the liquid hit her heart. Rye and Dante let go of her, smirking as her entire body shook and ceased on the floor. Foam was springing from her mouth and it was turning red as blood started to pour from the corners of her mouth.

" She bit off her tongue." Dante said in the most innocent voice Tsunade had ever heard. Suddenly Karin arched up and then just fell flat on her back, blood and saliva pouring out of her mouth. A few of the blood vessels in her eyes burst, making it look like she was crying crimson tears. Tsunade leaned down, feeling for her pulse. Both of them stared at the body anxiously as she searched for any signs of life.

" She still has a pulse." Tsunade said and Rye almost jumped for joy as she ran over to the coffee table and knocked it over. She grabbed one of the wooden legs and savagely pulled it off. She handed it to Dante who bowed with gratitude. " What should I do with this tape? Destroy it or give it to Sai as a keepsake for something that could have destroyed his entire existence."

They looked at each other for a moment. " Burn it." They both said as Dante lifted the table leg, nails jutting out of it, some of them red with rust. He brought it down into her stomach, the nails getting stuck in the flesh of her stomach. Her body convulsed and she let out a scream, which was altered by the biting off of her own tongue. Said appendage was spit out of her mouth, rolling away to the side of her head. Dante laughed as blood splattered onto his face. He kept bringing the nails down until that one area was soft and the nails wouldn't stick anymore. He would move then to a different area. Tsunade was sure that the nails were going deep enough to cause internal punctures and piercing her organs. She watched a particularly swift smack. That one definitely hit her kidney. She had long since ceased to scream and Dante pouted walking up to her head. He dragged the table leg behind him and looked into her eyes. She spit blood on his face which made him frown which was quickly rectified when Rye brought her own table leg down through the glass of her glasses and into her eye. She screamed then. Rye laughed manically as she pulled the wood away, taking her eye with it.

" How long are you two going to torture her?" Tsunade said as she pulled the film from the tape. She raised an eyebrow at them and they looked at each before smiling up at her.

" We won't be too long Tsunade-Sensei, go to the back and burn the tape and I promise when you get back inside we'll be finished!" Dante said as he walked to the television and got behind it. Rye grabbed the discarded needle from the ground, filling it with air. She smirked and shoved it into Karin's arm. It would be only a matter of minutes before that bubble of air would reach Karin's heart, killing her. Dante waved a little as a sign of dismissal and Tsunade nodded. As soon as the blond turned to walk away the heavy object was pushed off its perch and onto the girl as she screamed. The black screen was probably the last thing she would ever see Tsunade concluded.

Her entire body twitched and convulsed under the heavy object. Rye and Dante pulled it off of her, completely satisfied to see that the glass had broken on her face and the electrical had also burned her skin. They both laughed, picking up large black shards from the ground. Karin's eyes were covered in black dust from the glass and there were multiple lacerations on her face, some shallow spilling almost no blood, others deeper than what Dante's finger could reach. He smirked and flipped Karin's body over. The clothes on her back were the first thing to go. Once her back had been stripped he brought the shard of glass down into her back, frowning when the glass broke.

" We're going to need something stronger." Dante announced but Rye was already scrambling into the kitchen. He followed after her, racing her there and laughing when he beat her there by mere centimeters. She pouted and climbed up the cabinets, pulling out drawers as she went. She tossed bread knives, butcher knives, and any other blade she could find at Dante's feet. He smirked wickedly and picked the most jagged and sharp looking bread knife he could. He then grabbed a butcher knife, it would be used to hack through the bones.

" No way." Rye exclaimed as she tossed a mechanical turkey cutter down at Dante. They looked at each other, smirking and laughing as they ran back to where Karin lay. They laughed as they plugged in the device. It roared to life and they drove it into the skin around Karin's spine. It cut through it like butter and Rye pulled the layer of skin away, tossing it to the side. Dante started have some trouble when he got to the muscular tissue. It was getting stuck in the blade's teeth and in the motor. Eventually Dante tossed it to the side pulled the bread knife. " That's for bread dummy!"

" It's a knife isn't it?" Dante said sticking out his tongue at the raven haired doll. She pinched his arm and he glared at her. He dipped the knife in Karin's blood and smeared it on Rye's face. She squealed, grabbing the back of Dante's head and forcing him into the bloody tissue of her back. He flailed his arms and that's when they heard Tsunade clear her throat.

" Quit messing around, you never know when Sasuke and his task force might come to check on the note Sai sent him." They looked up at her with puppy dog eyes and she scoffed. " That may work on your Daddy, but it sure as hell doesn't work on me. Now finish up." She said waving her hand at them.

" Tsunade-Sensei is mean sometimes…" Rye muttered to Dante who nodded in agreement. He grabbed the butcher knife and started to hack at the white bone protruding from the sea of red in Karin's back. He managed to break it into a solid chunk before looking up at her brain stem. He turned the knife in his hand so the handle was closed tightly in his fist. He smacked the back of Karin's neck, close to her skull, in an attempt to loosen her brain stem. He heard a tell tale crack and grabbed a section of her spine, pulling the entire thing out. He tossed it aside as Rye handed him the wooden device. He shoved it into the socket he carved out and fiddled with the positioning of it. He was having problems locking it into the jaw. Rye pushed him out of the way and shoved it with all of her might. " Oops."

Dante and Rye looked down at her face and saw the wood jutting out of her chin. She had shoved it in a little too hard. They both shrugged and pressed the button, smirking when the device worked just fine. They pulled out a strand of their hair and tossed it on the ground near Karin's body, laughing as they walked back to the case. Tsunade was waiting patiently from them to settle so she could close the case. She walked over to Karin's body, tilting her head and slipping a note Sai wrote into her mouth.

" I don't envy you Sasuke." Tsunade said as she closed the case, locking it. She walked out of Karin's house and got back in her car. She pulled off the gloves and turned them inside out before shoving them into her pockets. -

**TO SASUKE!**

Itachi sighed as he walked up to Sasuke and Naruto's shared bedroom. The window had been broken and a sheet was tossed out of it. You could see the sheet and glass from outside. If only Naruto had been a little faster, he probably would have made it. Itachi looked at the door and noticed the hole, he sighed. He had found Sasuke's hand gun, the only one he had kept at home incase of emergencies. But then he looked at the hole again, his first assumption had been wrong, the hole was kicked into the door. He walked into the room, seeing that it was in state of utter chaos. One of the dressers was pushed over onto its side, the bed had been practically ripped apart by Naruto's frantic pulling at the sheets. Itachi could almost picture the entire scene in his head. The only thing he couldn't see was the killer's face, the most important part.

He looked on the ground and picked up the hand gun. It was missing two bullets, one of the shells was in the room. Where was the other? He looked out into the hallway where Kisame was staring over the railing, barking orders at the 'bumbling idiots' below him. Itachi sighed and walked up to his partner.

" Tell them to look for a second .45 caliber pistol shell, if we can't find one that means our killer has been injured and still has the bullet inside him. If we do find it check it for DNA." Itachi said to Kisame who nodded and barked the orders down to the people on the bottom floor. They all nodded.

Botan was down there with Izzy and Sasuke. They were looking for any subtle clues like hairs, or anything that would give them a finger print. The red head yawned a little, exhausted due to the lack of sleep. She had been working her hands to the bone in the autopsy room working on Rye's body. But it wasn't all for not. She found out a few things like that the killer replaced her eyes with fake ones and that she had actually been killed by the combination of suffocation due to the tape in her windpipe and shock. Her body hadn't been reacting probably so she couldn't swallow the tape. Botan licked her lips, tasting the salt of her sweat on her top lip. She wiped her brow with back of her arm as she spotted something white and red under the leather chair in the living room. She crawled over to it, her gloved hand reaching out. She nearly screamed as she pulled out a chunk of Sakura's spine.

She stood up and looked at the leather chair before tossing it to the ground, causing everyone to look over at her. Botan pulled out her camera, taking pictures of the bloody mess underneath the chair. She had wondered where some of Sakura's organs had gone to. Her other kidney was present, as well as half of a lung.

" Hey!" Two men looked over at her. " Get this stuff bagged up and sent to the autopsy room, got it?" They both nodded as she walked away from the organs. She walked up to Sasuke who was examining the kitchen with Izzy, they were stepping out of the kitchen as she approached. " Find anything?"

" No. The kitchen remained untouched, just like the bathroom and the guest rooms." Sasuke replied. " It seems that the living room and my room were the only areas that received any action."

" Huh, well I found something under the chair. Sakura's missing parts." There was a whistle and the three of them looked over as one of the other workers waved to them.

" Hey!" He yelled. " I found a few hairs."

They all gasped and ran over to him, trying their hardest not to step on any of the piles of evidence bags. The man lifted a long black hair with a pair of tweezers and Botan thanked him before taking it from him. " That looks too long to be the killers or that Satoshi guy's." Izzy said as he stared at it. Sasuke and Botan both nodded.

" It's Rye's. I just know it."

" It's sad that my brother was able to break you of your annoying habit when I couldn't." Sasuke mused. Botan laughed sheepishly.

" What can I say? He has a way with words."

" More like he has a way of being so hot that you can't resist falling head over heels!" Izzy mocked pointing at Botan as she flushed. She punched the American in the arm and he moaned with pain. Sasuke rolled his eyes. " That really hurt!"

" You need to learn to suck on your foot so you won't say anymore things that will get you in trouble. Americans have no class."

" No." Sasuke began as he knelt down with a magnifying glass. Izzy smirked when the Uchiha disagreed with the red head. " I'm pretty sure Izzy is the only one." Botan chuckled a little as Izzy flushed before pouting and turning away from them. " I found Dante's hair."

Both of them turned to see the purple strand. They narrowed their eyes at it. Why would the killer all of a sudden start leaving the hair of the Americans instead of what he was doing previously? Sasuke glared. He was being taunted by this damn murdered, and if it was the last thing he did, he would prove that you should never taunt an Uchiha.

" Botan, I want you to return to the station and look over the bodies again and start with Sakura. Find out everything you can, alright?" The Uchiha said bagging the hair. She nodded.

" Of course Sasuke! You can count on me."-

**And that's where I'm stopping. Next chapter will be Sai and Naruto centric, I think. **

**Naruto: This was a good chapter. We finally get to see what Tsunade thinks of Sai, and just like I thought, she thinks he's crazy too!  
Me: Well yeah…He is crazy  
Sai: I don't think I'm crazy…I'd like to think of it as…Artistically sadistic  
Me: -whispers to Naruto- Only a crazy person makes up names for what they are…  
Naruto: -nods-  
Sai: -smiles eerily- this was Hitoko-Sama  
Both: I got chills from that…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay another chapter. I'm so happy! -sobs- Anyway…Sai's PV when Sai is there and Regular PV the rest of the way.-**

_**Fear is pain arising from the anticipation of evil. -Aristotle **_

_**Children are afraid of the dark because of the unknown. Adults say they've grown out of that fear, but in actuality they just found something else called life. It is just as dark, just as cruel, and just as mysterious as what lurks in the closet at night. -Hitoko-Sama. **_

**REALLY QUICK TO TSUNADE!**

The older blond was shocked when she heard slight knocking on the case the dolls were being held. She opened it and Rye looked out at her, a smirk on her face.

" Tsunade-sensei. We have some business to take care of down town, if you don't mind of course."

The blond raised an eyebrow at her but just shrugged. Sai wouldn't mind if they took a detour, besides, she had never really gotten to see how nice Tokyo really was this time of year.-

**TO NARUTO!**

Naruto awoke in minimal amounts of pain, which surprised him since he did fall out of that window. He groaned and rolled over onto his side and that when he noticed that something was watching him, his body completely froze. Everywhere he looked there were eyes and smiles. Slowly he got to his feet and started to look around. Some of the dolls giggled or waved at him, which made Naruto wave back, not wanting to upset them because of what happened last time. He touched his cheek, they were scabbed over and there wasn't a single doubt in his mind that he would these whiskers for the rest of his life. Maybe he would get lucky and they would just disappear, or people would start a fashion trend with them. Foxes and cats seemed to be popular animals now.

He walked up to the door and grabbed the knob, cursing when he found it to be locked. Sai couldn't really lock him in here forever could he? Or what if he had pissed the man off so much that he wasn't going to put up with him anymore and make him a doll. Naruto gasped a little when a hand pulled on his pant leg. He jerked his head around and looked down, almost sighing with relief to find one of Sai's dolls. He knew this one, it was the one who scarred his face. Sai's twin brother Shinji. Dark blue eyes looked up into his own and he reached down for the doll, who regarded him with a warm smile.

Naruto brought Shinji to his chest and he was almost thankful that the doll was down here with him. He needed, at the very least, a doll with a familiar face. The doll's body was extremely misleading, Naruto mused. He had a strange and comfortable warmth to him and Naruto couldn't help but snuggled up too. Not that Shinji seemed to mind, and he pulled away slightly when he heard a choked sob come from the doll. Naruto looked at it's face, eyes were glassy with what looked like tears and he had a very sullen, dark face.

" Does Mommy forgive me yet?" He asked stroking the blond's face with his thumb. " I didn't mean it…"

Naruto realized something then. These dolls were nothing more than children now, their souls may have been that of adults, or at the very least emotionally mature, but a soul in its purest form was when the person was a child. There were no emotional blocks or feelings that hinder adults.

He nodded his head. " Yes my baby…" He said experimentally, not really liking how it sounded coming from his mouth. He shrugged though, not much he could do about it. " But Mommy has some questions about Daddy, will you answer them for me?"

Shinji nodded his head. Another good thing about children was that they never knew how much the information they provided actually helped. Most children didn't lie and even when they did, it was easy to see through. But children also liked to make amends when they did something wrong.

" Good." Naruto said. But this was actually going to be difficult in some ways. He had to ask Shinji questions that he would not only understand, but be willing to trust Naruto enough to answer. He would start simple. " How old is Daddy?"

" He's twenty-three." Shinji said. " But he lies about his age because of the villagers. He doesn't want them to find out that Tsunade actually adopted the boy they tried to kill all those years ago. He wants her to remain safe so he had her falsify our birth certificates and he also got a new name. We were actually born in nineteen eighty-seven, not nineteen ninety." Shinji jumped out of Naruto's arms, grabbing the blond's hand when it fell down to his side and led him over with the corner of the room. He pulled back a curtain and it revealed a box. It was covered in dust and was covered in silvery duct tape. Naruto reached out for it and Shinji got behind it, pushing it out for the blond. This was much more than he could hope for. He rummaged through the box, pulling out medical files, birth certificates and pictures.

Naruto looked at the birth certificate and blinked a few times. Sai's real name was actually Satoshi and what Shinji said was true, Sai was born three years earlier than what was falsified. The man kept a copy of the fake and the original, both signed by this Tsunade woman. He noticed that on the false document she signed with a different last name. Sanin Tsunade. That had to be the fake name unless she faked it on the first one…Or maybe she got married? Naruto shook his head, no man in this village would marry Tsunade if they found out the beast she was harboring.

He shrugged. Not like this could do much anyway. All the villagers, he was pretty sure, were terrified of Sai and there would be no way he could talk sense into them. He would probably be hunted until he was returned here as a sign of submission to Sai. He sighed a little and started to dig around more in the box. In the bottom was something Naruto couldn't recognize. He grabbed it and pulled it out, it was a piece of very old paper, almost parchment like. It was tied with a red ribbon and Naruto pulled it away, setting it on the ground next to him. He sat down on the floor with Shinji as he unrolled it.

They were blue prints for a doll and life sized one at that. Each step and drawing labeled at the side but they actually didn't make much sense to him. They didn't really seem like something you would include in doll making. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he read noticed that the third word in each sentence was bolded or underlined. He read them all together as his eyes widened.

" Take thy eyes and thy smile and tuck them away. Bring forth the broken, the old, and the dead for they seek refuge. Take my freedom and promises of life after death for to be the solution. Break apart my soul and stitch it back togeth-" Shinji knocked the paper out of Naruto's hand and the blond blinked while the doll's eyes got blurry again.

" I…I'm sorry Mommy but if you finish that inscription you will become like Daddy. It is what is spoken before the brand is placed on the tongue." He said pulling out cattle brand, but it was different, not having a name or a company on it. Instead it was lines, stacked on top of each other in some kind of strange slant. Naruto was slightly shocked with himself and flushed a bit. How had he never noticed markings like this on Sai's tongue was beyond him. The blond placed it back in the box and grabbed the paper, rolling it back up and tying it. He placed it back in the box but then his hand stopped as he saw a speck of gold sticking up from underneath some papers. He reached down and grabbed it.

It was a picture. Naruto blew the dusk away and wiped the rest with the sleeve of his shirt, his eyes widened. It was Sai and his family. He looked a lot like his father, black hair and eyes but his father was much more muscular and had a slightly lined face. Most likely from age or stress from Shinji's condition. He looked at the woman who he had his arm around. She was lovely, thick brown curls and the softest forest green eyes. They wrinkled a little in the corner because she was smiling but she was still beautiful and obviously foreign. She had her hand on a smaller version of Sai. Shinji was absolutely tiny in comparison to the rest of his family, at least four or five inches shorter than his brother but his smile was so large and warm that it made Naruto almost want to cry. They killed him, that sweet and sickly little boy because of a scar. Anger rose in his throat and he wanted to chuck the picture across the room but he didn't. He turned it over and pulled the back off; just as he assumed there was writing on the back. It was written in a language Naruto hadn't studied but he could tell the numbers were for a year. He held the picture out to Shinji who looked over at it. " Can you read this to me?" Naruto asked. The doll nodded.

" It says ' Family portrait: Satoshi, Shinji, Kazu and I. Summer of 1992'" Shinji said pausing a little and squinting down at the second line. " ' After Shinji's successful operation.'"

" Ah…What language is this?" Naruto asked.

" German." He said turning the photo back over. He pointed to the very lovely woman on the front. " She was German and taught Daddy and I how to speak and write it, as well as English. Father taught us Japanese, which was what we spoke all of the time." He paused for a moment, tiny fingers running over the smooth, glossy finish of the photo. "She was a translator and loved learning new languages. It was her favorite thing to do but now I have a new Mommy and you have new interests that you can teach me about!" He said, the sad tone of his voice still carrying through his words even though the small doll was smiling. Naruto nodded and held opened his arms for him. Shinji walked up and hugged the blond. He petted raven black hair, noting even after years of being dead it had yet to loose it softness.

Naruto held the doll as he picked up another picture. It was one with Sai and another little boy who had gray hair and black eyes. He was a little taller than Sai and had a large smile that seemed infectious. " Who's this?" Naruto asked Shinji, he glanced down and shrugged.

" That's Shin…" Both Naruto and Shinji froze hearing a voice behind them. The blond slowly turned around to look Sai in the face. He didn't look angry nor annoyed at the was looking through the photos. But then again, Naruto couldn't really tell what Sai was thinking…-

**SAI'S PV!**

Was I angry Shinji showed Naruto my private information? No. I wasn't angry in the slightest bit, in fact it made me happy that Naruto wanted to know so much about me that he was willing to use deception to find out what he wanted. He knew Shinji would be willing to show or tell him anything. I smirked a little as I lifted Naruto from the ground. He looked scared as I stared at him, but I can understand why. I let my temper get the best of me. I reached out and stroked his baby soft cheek, running my thumb over petal pink lips. So delicious and all mine for the taking. I leaned forward, pressing mine to his and he didn't jerk back but he did whimper slightly when I nipped at his bottom lip. He kept his mouth firmly closed and when I heard my children laugh and make gagging sounds I pulled back to playfully glare at them. They all got quiet or held their hands over their mouths, hiding the smiles I knew they were wearing.

" Now onto your question more in depth, my love." I said taking the picture from his hand. My dearest Shin…Reject thy father and refuse thy name… "We went to primary school together. He was a grade higher than me and saw me drawing on the playground one day and encouraged me to continue." Naruto's eyes widened a little. Yes, I was multitalented in the arts. I drew out the details of all my dolls that weren't derived from human and for awhile my own little comic. It was in that box somewhere and I knew eventually I'd show Naruto. He's probably get more than a few good laughs out of it. " Anyway, he was my best friend, a brother, but was also a very sick child. I had no idea until he was hospitalized that he was even sick."

" So he's dead?" Naruto asked looking back at the picture. His face was so expressive, so beautiful. I ran my fingers against his cheek and he looked away from me down at the picture again. " You're not telling the whole story…"

" That's because you interrupted." I reminded. " I went to the hospital to visit him and that's when I found out his last name. He was the son of the man who killed my grandmother. I told him if he changed his name completely and ran away from his father I wouldn't kill him. He thought I was joking and I came back a second time to visit him but I brought Tsunade, and that time an accident befell him. He was sleeping, very peacefully when I walked up to his breathing machine and unplugged it. He woke up, suffocating and that's when Tsunade walked up to him and injected him with the chemical they use to euthanize dogs. He got very still then, and I pulled his breathing machine back in as he started to flat line. Luckily Tsunade was working at that hospital and botched the results of Shin's blood test to show that he died of natural causes. If he had changed his name or did what I said, I wouldn't have killed him." I said my tone dead. I hated to speak of how Shin betrayed me…I loved that boy like a brother and he wouldn't do such a simple task to show that he cared about me. I looked over at Naruto and his silent tears dripped down the glossy photo before sliding off and onto the floor. " If he had obeyed my wishes, he would have been alive to meet you. But he just had to defy me, and defy me so openly. I wished things could have ended differently for him but oh well. Stubborn people will never do things they do not want, even when it could save their lives."

Naruto nodded a little and I took the picture from him, dropping it into the box. I sealed it back up and closed the top, sliding it back into the corner of the room. " Sai…Why haven't you killed me yet?"

I blinked a few times. Did he honestly expect me to kill him? I would never do something like that to him and just the idea of it was absurd. He was my light, my muse, my perfection. I would do anything for him. " Naruto, you speak nonsense." I said with a smile. " I'll never kill you, you are my ideal dream, my perfection."

" Perfection fades with age…" He muttered darkly. I shook my head, his perfection would never fade. It didn't just come from his beauty, but his personality as well. It made him even more of a lovely, shinning gem in my dark jewelry box. He looked at me and pulled that sweet blond into my arms. I breathed in his scent, loving how he was starting to smell like me. " Where did you go earlier? You smell like alcohol…"

" I went to a bar in town. I needed to get out of this house; you had made me very angry.." I said and he shook a little in my arms. He wasn't hugging me back but that was fine with me, I was still slightly angry he was lying to me about his affection. I had really thought he was in love with me…But I would have to give it more time. Two weeks wasn't enough. " Forgive me Naruto, I harmed you earlier."

" Yes…" He said and I glanced down at his body. He wasn't as bruised as I thought he would be but then again my shrubbery did cushion his fall. " But I'm fine."

" Good to know." I said as I continued to hold Naruto. The warmth of his skin made my head swim. I needed him, I needed his love, I needed him beneath me, I needed everything he could give me. All of him. They say there is a fine line between love and obsession, I think I crossed that line…-

**To Botan ( Oh Alrye, by the way, this is the plot twist xD)**

Botan walked up to the station. She changed into more civilian looking clothing after Sasuke gave her a call and said she could go home for the day after she established Sakura's cause of the death. Her blank tank top was becoming a little short, showing the very bottom of her stomach. She had given up on pulling it down and just decided that pulling her gray jeans a little higher would do for now.

The station was completely abandoned since everyone had left to search the scene at Sasuke's house, or were out patrolling the streets. She yawned a little as she unlocked the door, getting ready to punch in the security code for the front door when it didn't go off. Her eyes widened instantly and she walked inside, closing the door silently behind her.

She remembered Sasuke punching in the code before they left and if someone else was there, they would have, at the very least, turned on a light. She gulped, whoever shut off the security system needed a key and the code, which was top secret and illegal to have if you weren't a member of the force. People had done stints in jail for revealing government information like that. Botan reached down and grabbed the gun Sasuke required her to carry around with her. She was thankful to him now for suggesting it, especially now that she might actually need to use it.

There was a shuffling sound coming from the main hallway, most likely in Sasuke's office. She took a calming breath before sneaking down the hall, her Glock 22 in hand. She had already turned off the safety. She took cover around the side of the wall, looking into Sasuke's office. The door had been busted open, the lock busted in with something like a crowbar. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw an older woman, a blond, looking through the files on Sasuke's desk. Whenever she saw something she didn't like she would toss it into the trash can, where a fire was already blazing, dangerously close the wooden desk. Botan jumped around the corner, finger on the trigger.

" FREEZE!" She yelled and the blond looked up at her with a smirk. " What? What's so funny?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at the blond woman's cockiness.

" I thought the Japanese police would be farther in their investigation…" She said looking at the files again. " You're barely skimming the surface."

" So you're the Ventriloquist…Never thought it would be a woman." The woman laughed and shook her head at the little red head standing in front of her. She stood up and one of her hands went into her pocket pulling something out so fast that she barely had time to blink before a scalpel was tossed at her. It cut her left cheek, also cutting some of her hair as it passed and hit the wall behind her. Botan screamed a little as something dropped on her from the doorframe, knocking the gun out of her hand. It slid into the middle of the room and she looked down as a shock of purple hair came into view. " DANTE?"

" BOTAN!" He said in a happy voice, smiling so bright that it was almost human. " You've come to play with us…"

Botan screamed then completely forgetting the gun but managing to grab the scalpel imbedded in the wall. Dante grabbed the gun from the floor and started to run after her, laughing and muttering something about how he wanted to play. She stopped for a brief moment and chucked the blade at the doll. It hit him and only bounced off, hitting the floor. She cursed and ran right into the autopsy room, locking the door behind her.

Dante wasn't that far behind her and he pouted, kicking at the door she locked. " Botan, let me in so we can play! I wanna play with you so badly!" He jumped up and grabbed the knob, counter-shifting his weight so it would jiggle the knob.

Tsunade walked up with the discarded scalpel and shoved it into the key slot. Dante aimed the gun and fired through the wooden door. Botan screamed in pain on the other side and Dante laughed sadistically.

Botan held her left shoulder, it was bleeding badly and she clumsily walked over to the cabinets, where the gauze and other medical supplies were held. She threw it open and ripped the package of gauze with her teeth. Her hand other busy trying to suppress the blood flow. She let go as a jet of blood shot out and soaked her arm and tank top. She pressed the gauze on tightly then wrapped her arm sloppily with a bandage. It was tight and she could feel her fingers going numb, which was a bad sign. She gulped, she needed medical attention right away.

She started to breath through her nose as another shot rang out and a second hole burst through the door. It was a few inches from the knob and Botan looked over to it as soon as a gloved hand burst into the room. She was ready this time and grabbed the hunting knife she kept strapped to her leg, a birthday present from her grandfather, and pulled it out of its leather holster. She had been training with knifes since she was little and was actually pretty good with them. She held the tip of the blade between her pointer and middle finger before flinging it at the hand. It hit its target dead on and she heard a scream from the other side of the door. She laughed a little and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, scrolling through her contacts until she landed on Sasuke's number. As soon as the Uchiha answered the lock on the door was shot off, making Botan scream into the phone.

" SASUKE!" She yelled, her eyes starting to tear up as the door swung up slowly. " I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Her cell phone was smacked out of her hand and she looked up to see Rye's doll body hanging from the ceiling by a liquid draining tube. She smirked and let go, falling squarely on her feet. Botan was panting, she had thrown her only good weapon and Dante had a gun. There was no way she could get into a fist fight and win. She could hear Sasuke's distant and frantic yelling on the phone but didn't dare pick it up again.

" You always were a workaholic." Rye said as she grabbed a scalpel from the exam tray. She looked it over with a smirk. " I had a feeling you would run in here, in fact, I knew you would. This place calls to you, a safe haven of corpses." Botan swallowed the lump building in her throat and reached behind her, there was an exam tray there too. She grabbed three scalpels and loaded them into her fingers. " I always wanted to be your friend not just your rival; dare I say that I had a small crush on you. But you wouldn't notice me unless I flaunted my discoveries in your face. My affection for you, unnoticed. You were, completely clueless… Isn't that right Dante?"

The purple haired doll nodded and smirked wickedly. " Quit talking Rye, I want to hear her scream more!" He said taking aim. This was her chance and she took it, tossing all three of the scalpels. One knocking the gun out of Dante's hand, the other hitting Rye's, and the last dug itself into the blond woman's shoulder. Botan ran over, kicking the black haired doll out of the way as she reached down for the gun. But she was intercepted by Rye jumping on her back, digging her small hand into the bullet hole on her shoulder. Botan screamed in absolute anguish. She stumbled backwards and landed on her back, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The blond woman walked up and tossed the knife that had once been in her hand into the red head's gut. She spit up blood instantly and Rye grabbed the discarded gun, walking up to her. She leaned down kissing her Botan squarely on the lips. Her lips came back blood red and she smirked, raising the Glock.

" Do svidaniya."(1) She said looking into the tearing amber eyes. A solitary tear fell and Rye licked it from her cheek. She straightened up, fired a single shot in the side of Botan's head and her body ceased to move, her chest refusing to rise and fall.

Tsunade pulled the glove off her hand and walked over to where medical supplies littered the counter. She wrapped her hand and cursed that woman loosing heat on the floor. It had sunk all the way into her palm. She also wrapped up her shoulder, both of these things would need immediate medical attention. The blond kicked the corpse as she flipped her hair out of her face.

" Come on. She called someone and they no doubt called someone to come and find her." Tsunade reasoned. They nodded and followed her out. Just at that moment, the fire alarm went off and the sprinkler system activated. The red head's hand twitched.-

**TO SASUKE…Prolly going to be quick.**

The Uchiha listened, completely silent as he heard Botan's last plea and then the murmur of her attackers. He could tell there was more than one from the tone difference. But when he heard the gun shot and the silence that followed, he nearly lost it. He could already feel the tears waiting to be shed building up behind his eyes. He had let her go alone, he had let her die. Izzy, Itachi, and Kisame waited, all their eyes focused on Sasuke's so when his eyes widened, theirs did too.

" Send a medical team…" He said in an almost dead tone. " Gun shots have been fired."

Itachi started to scream at the medical unit and they coward under the booming baritone of the older Uchiha's commanding voice. They all bowed quickly and ran to the ambulance, making sure to step on it.

Izzy was practically dragging Sasuke into his squad car. Itachi and Kisame both jumped in front, wasting to no time in turning on the lights and sirens as they sped through the city. Botan was waiting for them. She was either dead or alive.

Sasuke was still clutching his phone, it was still on, the call still going in hopes she would pick up and start chatting away. But the Uchiha knew he should prepare for the worst, she was outnumbered, probably didn't have enough bullets or weapons on her. A gun and a hunting knife will only get you so far, especially if you loose one.

When they pulled up, the fire department was already there, airing out the place. Smoke came billowing out and Sasuke ducked under the yellow tape, pulling out his ID as he ran into the building. The others followed him inside and he looked around. The smoke was coming from his office and he ran there, thinking Botan might be inside. There was nothing but half burned, completely soak files, a scorched desk, and blackened walls. He gulped as Izzy yelled for him. He turned, Itachi and Kisame both looking back down the hall as he stood completely frozen in the door way of the autopsy room.

Sasuke's mind was reeling as he came to stand next to Izzy and that's when his worst fear came to life. Botan was lying motionless on the ground. There was blood pooled around her head and shoulders. Her hair looked pale in comparison to the crimson puddles. He walked into the room and kneeled down next to her as two medical men rushed in, a black body bag in hand. They nudged Sasuke out of the way just in time for one of the men to be hit in the face with a wad of red, bloody spit.

Botan was alive.-

**Yes but just how alive is she? Guess you'll have to wait til next time to find out! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**1. Do svidaniya( Duh svee-duh-nee-ye) It means goodbye in Russian( Anastasia taught me that xD) And incase some of you forgot, Botan speaks Russian…so yeah. **

**Sasuke: Why do you kill and harm the people I care about?  
Me: Cause it's suspenseful and keeps people hooked. But don't worry, I haven't hurt Itachi...Yet.  
Itachi: I don't like the sound of that.  
Sasuke: I don't either  
Me: well that's too bad ladies because this my world. And I'm living it up. This was Hitoko-Sama.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Love of beauty is taste. The creation of beauty is art. Ralph Waldo Emerson. ( Damn Emerson, I can see you were thinking of Sai…Even though you died in the 1800s…)**_

Sasuke sat in the waiting room of the very hospital he left not a week earlier. He never thought he would have to return there so quickly and if he did, he was expecting it to be because he got injured, not someone else. Not Botan. No, never Botan. He had tried to keep her from the front lines of the investigation for a reason; so this would never happen. But it was like they say, never say never. Sasuke knew he should have expected something to happen to her eventually but he didn't think something would happen on his home turf. The police station was supposed to be the safest place for police officers, was it? And Botan was very level headed in dangerous situations. Before she had been promoted to his assisting officer she had been head of the negotiations department. She could talk her way out of any situation and she always had a remotely cool head when dealing with criminals.

The younger Uchiha's eyes narrowed a little. Something happened in there, something she must not have been expecting or scared the living day lights out of her. He thought back to the sheer and utter pained panic in her screams. He had never heard such fear in her voice. It was blood chilling and still made him shudder a little when he thought about it. Itachi noticed his little brother's distress and placed an arm around his shoulder, pulling him over and into his chest.

Sasuke, usually in a public setting, wouldn't even think of letting Itachi hold him but because of all he'd been through in the past few day; he decided he really didn't care. His brother's strong arms brought him the comfort he had been longing for since Naruto's disappearance. He sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. Everything was becoming difficult now, just as the Ventriloquist had been planning, he could feel it now more than ever. He should have been more vigilant, more aware of who was around him. How could someone like that completely slip through his radar? He was one of the best detectives in Tokyo and had keen senses for when something didn't feel right. Where had that sense been when he had met the killer face to face? And where had that nagging voice been when he left Naruto alone with Sakura and some stranger? Or when he let Botan go by herself? He put his face in his hands and pushed his bangs out of his face, staring down at the white and speckled tiled floors of the waiting room. All heads turned when the clicking of heels neared them. A women with dark hair, pinned up high, showing how tight and wrinkled her skin had become with age, stepped towards them. She had massive bags under her eyes that completely stood out against her stark white lab coat.

" I'm Doctor Nakano. Are you here to see the new arrival gun shot patient? Botan?" They all nodded and she sighed a little. " She's a fighter, I'll tell you that much. She died twice on the way here in the ambulance, but we've got her in stable condition now. But she still hasn't awaken; the swelling near her brain stem is what's keeping her asleep; too risky to drain and because it will take a while to drain on its own, we don't know if or when she will finally wake up. And I really mean 'if'; the trauma in the right hemisphere is causing the tissue to swell against the skull and the pressure needed to be relieved. We cut out par to her skull to drain the excess fluid and replaced the section we removed and the entrance site with flexible metal disks that will expand and retract with the swelling. But we're not sure how much good it will do. She's lucky she's alive right now, we suspect that whatever gun was fired jammed partially only releasing the bullet at half of its terminal velocity; which is why her head didn't explode." She said licking her lips a little. Sasuke turned his head a little and caught a brief look of Izzy's face. He looked completely disgusted and disturbed about what they had been told. " Would you like to see her?"

Sasuke nodded and stood up, everyone else following his lead as he walked with the woman down the sterile, white, fluorescent hallways of the hospital. She opened a door on the third floor, the ICU. Botan was alone in her room, completely wired into the machines that were monitoring her. Her heart monitor peeped loudly, reminding Sasuke in an annoyingly pitched voice that Botan was alive. He walked up to the side of her bed, the strong smell of iodine and astringent lingering heavily in the air around her body. He looked up at the dripping bag of fluids and then the tube that was shoved under the blanket and into her stomach. He had let this happen to her; let her become this vegetable that was rotting away in a ghostly white and floral printed room where the only noise was the flapping of her ventilator and the beeping of the machines.

Izzy walked up next standing on the left side of her bed, across from Sasuke. He grabbed Botan's hand. Her skin ice cold and sickly pale from the blood loss. Her right wrist was jammed with the IV that was delivering medication, her left had a blood transfusion needle. He dropped her lifeless hand and clenched his fists at his side. Izzy looked up at her face, half covered in bloody bandages, a large bruise that seemed to be spreading across her face. The tube that was shoved down her throat was taped into her mouth, looking so unnatural that it actually hurt to look at her. Her chest was rising and falling and her heart was still beating; it was maddening. She had survived all of this but couldn't even wake herself up. Izzy's anger seized him for a moment and he picked up a small side table and tossed it across the room, Itachi and Kisame barely moving in time to avoid it.

" _FUCK!" _(1) He screamed and it tore from his throat as a cry of absolute anguish. Sasuke knew that feeling. He could imagine how Izzy felt just standing here. He had lost four of his friends and was not ready to loose another one. He knew just Rye and Dante were too much, but then Sakura was killed and Naruto taken away. Sasuke was surprised that this moment was his breaking point. " If I had only gone with her, she wouldn't be here right now. This could be me and she would be the one crying and screaming over my body."

" Izzy if this is anyone's fault, it's mine." Sasuke said finally standing up fully. He straightened out his shoulders and back, looking down at the small frame that seemed to be hidden under wires, blankets, and bandages. " I should have know something might have happened if she went alone, but I was too focused on the scene to even think about it."

" This is no one's fault." Doctor Nakano said as she walked into the room and started to check Botan's vitals. " Blaming yourself for something that happened is the path down self destruction. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this and even if you were there, she would have still probably gotten hurt and been blaming herself if you were injured as well. Suck it up, you're police officers and men." She stood in front of all of them and Izzy felt heat lingering in his cheeks. " There was something else I wanted to tell you all though, that's why I came back." They all perked up and started to stare at her, but was instantly distracted when Botan said something; it was muffled by the breathing tube and all of them gasped. " She talks; it's mostly gibberish and things I don't particularly understand. But it could be useful to you." She pulled out the breathing tube. And they all waited nervously for her chest to move up and down. When it finally did, they all sighed with relief.

" We can have a cycle." Itachi said suddenly. " During visiting hours one of us will stay here and listen to Botan and see if she can provide any information while the rest of us work on the case." Sasuke nodded his head and brushed a little hair from Botan's face, pushing it behind her ear. " I'll take first shift here. Kisame, you go finish the autopsies, Sasuke and Izzy go and talk to Karin."

" Alright." Sasuke said. " Let's go Izzy."

He look down at Botan one more time before turning around and running after Sasuke, who had already set foot outside the door. The woman nodded to Itachi and Kisame before departing as well. " Well…Goodbye Itachi. Call me if there's any change in her condition or if you want me to just come and keep you company."

" I'll do that." Itachi said pulling a chair over to Botan's bed. He sat down and pulled a notebook out of the pocket of his jeans. Kisame nodded his head a little and walked out of the room just in time for Itachi to sigh heavily. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his emotions under wraps. He had to keep a tough front up for Sasuke so he wouldn't be discouraged but at the same time he couldn't keep his façade going forever and he could tell that Kisame knew he was getting tired. He pushed all the hair out of his face and leaned back in the chair. He took a deep breath but tensed when he heard gurgling coming from Botan, but that turned into coughing. Blood speckled her lips and mouth, making Itachi stand up and tilt her head to the side. A small amount of blood trickled out of the corner and her breathing returned to normal. She groaned loudly and her lips started to move; Itachi strained barely hearing anything. But when she ceased to move, he could have sworn she said 'dolls', 'Rye', and 'Dante'.  
-

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel roughly, the skin on his hands stretching white as he drove with the sirens blaring. People pulled to the side quickly, almost narrowly avoiding Sasuke's frantic speeding. He didn't know why he was going so fast, especially since they weren't in any hurry to talk to Karin. He decided it was because he needed a distraction. Something to pull his thoughts away from Botan, Naruto, and Sakura. Speeding required the utmost skill and attention, one small mistake could mean throwing your vehicle head on into another.

Izzy gripped his seat a little, sweat trickling down his brow. Sasuke noticed this and slowed down a little, making his jaw lighten on how hard he was gritting his teeth. It slightly amused the Uchiha that he could make Izzy almost cry with fear even though they had been friends for almost two years now and he had already promised that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him; even though he wasn't so sure he could keep that promise to him now. He almost wanted to tell Izzy that he may not survive, but he had a feeling that the white haired man knew. There had always been that danger lurking in the shadows but he never thought those shadows would be right in front of them.

His cars slowed to a stop as a small blue house came into view. Karin had always lived here in this house. Something she had inherited from her parents after they died. Sasuke had assumed that most of her mental problems stemmed from their death but after she blackmailed him with Naruto and his most intimate moments; he wasn't sure. Emotional trauma like should have made her more afraid of leaving the house than obsessing over him.

Sasuke sighed as Izzy took off his large red pull over. The air was muggy and heavy today, swelling up with mid-July heat. Sweltering and making Sasuke sweat as well, even though he was wearing a thin, almost see through white shirt. Something that should have refracted the heat. Izzy smoothed his stark white wife beater and the color of it reflected the same snow white hair on his head. He slammed the car door shut as Sasuke strode across the brown, crisping lawn. It crunched under their feet as they stepped up to the door. It was firmly closed but something didn't feel quite right to Sasuke; Izzy felt it too and grabbed for the gun shoved into his belt. He switched off the safety as soon as Sasuke knocked on the door in rapid, hard jerks. When no sound or movement came towards the door, the Uchiha reached down for the knob. It was unlocked and that's when Sasuke reached for his own gun. He pushed the door open as Izzy leaned against the frame. The wood sunk inward, slowly without creaking. Both of them leaned in; examining the room. Their eyes scanned until they both rested on a figure lying on the floor. They both nodded to each other, taking the utmost caution before running into the room.

Karin was laying in the middle of the floor, her blood pooled out around her staining the carpet a drying brown color, much like the lawn outside. It was flaky and had the most grotesque smell coming up from it and Izzy couldn't help but retch slightly. The summer heat had been cooking the body; that day alone was in the triple digits. The smell wasn't just the worst part; the sight was something to behold. Her body was covered in black shards of glass, Sasuke noticed they were from the television which laid smashed next to her body, her organs and skin had also been tossed haphazardly around the room like they had been in a hurry. Which means they had either known that Sasuke was coming or had sent the note to him. Sasuke clenched his fists. He shouldn't have put off seeing Karin, he may have been able to save her.

" Sasuke." It was Izzy. He had obviously recovered from the smell and he put his hand on the Uchiha's shoulders. " I haven't been completely honest with you." Sasuke turned then, his eyes flaring with anger and confusion as Izzy gulped. " Karin called the station a few days before the flowers had been sent. She was screaming about how she needed to talk to you but I dismissed it as her trying to get in the middle of your business again and just hung up the phone. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I thought it didn't matter to the investigation."

" No. Don't blame yourself Izzy. Any of us would have done the exact same thing." Sasuke said as he reached down into his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts before landing on Kisame's number. " Hey listen, I need a team to come to Karin's…Yeah that's right, our lead is dead." Sasuke hung up and almost thought about chucking his phone against the wall but then just slid it back into his pocket. " Well, go be useful and drag the forensic stuff in here. We better get started."  
-**  
FINALLY…A break away from the Uchihas. TO SAI! Sai's PV**

I laid on the floor in the living room, my shirt thrown somewhere when I entered the house. It was blisteringly hot today and I hated how humid it got during the summer months. I had almost thought about booking a trip to Russia and taking Naruto with me since well, he wouldn't have been able to find anyone he would know and it would have been a nice break from the unbearable heat of the summer. I sighed and rolled over, Naruto was laying on the couch in a pair of shorts; he was fanning himself with his hand and looking almost miserable. I loved that he hated this freak heat wave almost as much as I did. He sat up from the couch, making a face when he felt how sweaty his back really was. It glistered in the light coming from the window and he stood up walking over to one of the open windows. A breeze was moving in, swaying the curtains and I knew he was seeking relief from the heat.

The shorts he was wearing were long enough to where they covered half way down his thighs, which were toned and completely tan. I almost wanted to ask If he sunbathed naked. His stomach was also well taken care of, the muscles ripping under his skin were proof. I had no doubt that Sasuke had some hand in taking care of Naruto's physical fitness. He had a very nice body as well and I knew for a fact that he worked out at least four times a week. I had followed him during one of his morning runs and I could barely keep up with him. We ran at least a good four kilometers, which was much more than I had trained my body to handle. After that I continued to run like that, making sure if Sasuke could do it with ease, I could too. I didn't want to be unfit and because of that be caught by him if my only option was running. That would be no fun but I knew that our game of cat and mouse would end with him being the darling little mouse in the end. So afraid of the large predator about to devour him whole, and I would too. When I finally could meet my detective face to face again, I would make sure to take all of him without fear. He would be mine, whether he expected it or not.

I got up from the floor, my own pants sticking to my legs like a second skin. I walked awkwardly at first into the kitchen and opened up the freezer, sticking my head inside. Such nice cooling air came out to caress my face. I heard foot steps behind me and I turned to look out; Naruto was standing behind me and then suddenly pushed me out of the way so he could stick his own head in the freezer. He sighed with relief then and straighten up a little, shoving his arm inside and grabbing a tray of ice cubs. They weren't fully solidified yet but he seemed not to care because he cracked the tray and then held them over his head, tipping them over so the cold water and ice shards dripped down his body. I smirked a little at that. His nipples became hard and he shivered a little as the front door opened. My wandering hands were almost around the blond's waist and I glared at the people at my door but then smiled a little as Tsunade walked in, but there was something off.

" Sai, we need to speak in private." Naruto looked at me and I shooed him upstairs. If Tsunade needed to say something to me that couldn't be said in front of Naruto, then it must have been bad. Once there ceased to be footfalls on the stairs, Tsunade looked direly at me. " Karin is dead. Just as you asked for." She said laying the case on my counter. " And we also managed to eliminate some evidence from Sasuke's office. We also burned part of it down, just to let you know. However, we managed to hit a snag. That girl he was working with, the red head, we met up with her and she wasn't exactly the easiest person to bring down. But we did; which leads me to my next request. Don't bother me for the next few days, I'm going to be healing up. That girl, Botan I think your doll said her name was, managed to pierce through my palm and injure my shoulder. I'll be lucky to have feeling in either place in a few months." And with that Tsunade turned to leave. But then she stopped in the middle of the kitchen, reaching into the pocket of her coat which was no longer on her body. She grabbed a tape and set it down on the counter before walking through the front door and leaving me. The case sprung open and Dante and Rye stumbled out; they were covered in blood and their clothes were tattered and the skin on their faces had been cut, it was peeling around the wounds. Tsunade had been right, she had been a problem. I smirked, but not anymore.

" Hello my children, how are you?" They both pouted and jumped off the counter.

" Tired Daddy," Rye said as she started to move towards the door to the cellar. " Botan was much more of a challenge than I pegged her to be. She actually hurt us, I didn't think she could. I mean Sakura and Karin were both so weak and their fear crippled their abilities to think about something that might affect us but Botan threw knifes and did everything she could to stop us. But in the end, it didn't work." She smiled then as Dante yawned.

" I see. I'm very proud of you my children, you were very brave. Now go down to the cellar and I'll be in there in a few to clean you up and make some more outfits for you." They both nodded tiredly and I began to worry then. When my children got tired that meant the seal on their souls was fading; I wondered if Botan could be the cause. I hadn't sealed up all their memories so they could be of some use to me but now I wondered if that was the correct decision to make. I sighed, oh well, if they became broken or if their souls escaped, I'd have my lovely detective and his brother to replace them. I smirked as I walked over to the counter, grabbing the tape Tsunade left me. I looked it over, glancing at a date on the side. October twenty third…According to the year, this tape was recorded almost five years ago, when Naruto and Sasuke first started dating. I smirked again, if this was what I thought then this would be the tape Karin used to blackmail Sasuke and Naruto. I flipped the tape so the front was facing me, I almost died of embarrassment when I saw the label on the front. It read 'seduction'. There was no doubt in my mind anymore of what this tape held. I chuckled as I walked into the cool, dark basement.  
-

**TO NARUTO! Going to be a lil short, I'm pretty sure**

The blond sat at the top of the stairs, the woman who walked in he recognized from somewhere. He was pretty sure he had met her when he was under heavy sedation but wasn't sure. Either way she didn't lower her voice as soon as she thought they were alone. Naruto could still hear them, perfectly. He bit his lower lip as he listened to her explain what had happened. The blond found himself becoming more and more angry when the blond woman explained how Botan wasn't an easy target. He wanted to scream that it was obvious she wouldn't be; she was a highly trained police officer and even then she had dolls with her so there was no doubt she was out numbered.

He grabbed the banister of the stairs, squeezing it harshly. They were just messing with Sasuke, trying to break him but they didn't know the Uchiha like he did. Sasuke wasn't the type to be easily pushed around and wouldn't snap under pressure. Naruto was pretty sure Sai may have realized that as well but thought it would be easier to get to him if he killed off his associates. Naruto figured that may get to Sasuke eventually, but he'd have to kill a hell of a lot of people to break Sasuke's spirit apart. That's when a thought hit Naruto; Sasuke may be closer to his breaking point than first thought. When the blond was taken away and Sasuke was left to find him gone and whatever remained of Sakura, there was no doubt that the Uchiha had a mental break down. How could he forget that when pushed to extreme measures the human spirit could be easily snapped. And Naruto himself felt that if he had to go through hearing that Sasuke had been killed by Sai, his spirit would snap too and there would be nothing left of him.

The sound of the door slamming brought him out of his reprieve and he looked down into the kitchen. Sai had moved into the basement and Naruto smirked. Now might just be the time to make a hasty getaway.  
-

**DUN DUN DUN! Naruto's going to try and escape again, but this time will it be successful? Find out next time.  
**

**Naruto: I swear to God if I don't make it, I'm going to be super pissed.  
Me: Well, we'll see how you do this time. I have faith in you.  
Naruto: Thank you.  
Sai: Yes, but like she said we'll see. We shall see indeed Naruto.  
Naruto and I: -blinks and shivers-  
Me: You know how I realized would have been more perfect for this role? Sasori. I'm like retarded or something. I mean he could have captured Deidara and Itachi would have been the detective. And Sasori's grandma would have been like the perfect person to watch him. I FAIL!... Oh well. I like Sai better.  
Sai: That's right. This was Hitoko-sama.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know what y'all are thinking…And I'm sorry I've been gone so long but I totally promise I'll make it up to your guys. And I think you'll see how in a minute! MUHAHAHA! …Anyway…Sai's PV, regular PV when he's not there.**

_**Nature is a revelation of God; Art is a revelation of man  
Henry Wadsworth Longfellow( His name is so amazing…)  
-**_

I came back up into the living room, noticing that Naruto was still upstairs. A good thing for me if this tape contained what I think it may have. I looked around and opted to shut my window and draw the curtains. I wouldn't want someone to walk up and see what I'm about to enjoy. I smirked a little as I turned on the TV and shoved the tape inside my dual DVD and VCR player.

I grabbed the remote from the top of the TV and returned back to my couch, flopping down on it while the scene started to unravel before me. I found it almost sick that I was wanted to see my dearest angel in such a vulnerable situation. I would eventually have him in the same situation so why bother watching it on a smaller scale? Curiosity, of course. I could also learn a few things about my dearest detective. And loving making might be something I would want to know a great deal about, especially if they were featured in my lesson.

Though, I didn't see why I would need it. I was a very experienced lover when it came to women and men. But I guess this could be a way to learn what Naruto liked and what spots on his body would drive him into a lust induced frenzy. I would like that very much.

I turned my attention to the screen and had to squint a little when the camera was suddenly jerked to the left. There was a branch in front of the window but a hand came into the frame, snapping it off the tree. That's when I saw Naruto enter the shot. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and saying something that the camera obviously didn't pick up. I smirked a little; he looked only a little young so I could only assume that this was much earlier in their relationship.

Sasuke entered the scene then, he dropped his towel onto the floor and I got a very good look at the so called 'Uchiha pride'. He smirked at Naruto, who started to giggle and dropped his own towel. My dearest detective started to kiss his shoulders as his hands began to wander and move about his body. Naruto leaned his head back letting Sasuke have much more access to his neck.

His right hand moved out and started to tweak Naruto's nipple, making him squirm and writhe at the touch on his body. I would have to remember how and where to touch my blond when this was over. He may very well appreciate it.

Sasuke grabbed the blond by the hand and pulled him over to his bed. He pushed him onto the mattress before getting on top of him. They both smiled and started to kiss each other with such fervor and passion that I actually felt my cheeks heat up. Sasuke's nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, pulling it out and sucking on it. He moaned in return and pushed his hands into the Uchiha's hair, which Sasuke took as a sign to start kissing again. Their mouths were practically inseparable. Sasuke started to move, grinding his hips into Naruto's and the blond moaned into his mouth. All I saw then was nails, Naruto's nails being grated down Sasuke's back in hot sadistic pleasure. My detective arched up a little and looked down at Naruto with a hot smirk on his lips.

My groin twitched painfully then and I couldn't help but stare in rapt fascination as Sasuke trailed kisses down Naruto's stomach, making him bite his lip with the cries of pleasure he was trying to conceal. I was aching and couldn't stop from freeing myself from my pants. I glanced down at it, almost scared by how red and heated it was. Sasuke looked up from the blond's crotch, licking his lips as he took in that swollen and pink tip. I could only imagine how well my dearest detective gave head. I started to stroke myself with every movement of his skilled tongue and could only wish that he was on his knees in front of me, begging to take my cock into his mouth. And what turned me on the most about that was it would happen. I swore that I would have my fun with Sasuke whether he wanted it or not, and I was so hoping he would challenge me.

My breath hitched roughly when a little bit of pre-cum shot out of the head of my cock and started to help lubricate my hand as I pleasured myself. Sasuke took in all of Naruto then, and began to shove his fingers in and out of him, which made Naruto groaned and buck. He was moaning hotly, his eyes screwed shut as he arched up and grabbed at the sheets, unable to hide his sheer, unadulterated pleasure.

It was all so arousing, especially the shot of Sasuke pulling his fingers out of Naruto and licking up all the shameful juices from his behind. He was blushing so adorably red that he made a tomato look pale, Sasuke smirked at that and he started to spread Naruto's legs.

That's when I bit my lip and watched with complete lust as Sasuke's already dripping cock entered Naruto. That's when I spilled my load onto my hand. It had certainly been far too long since I had any sexual contact besides kissing. I was in dire need of sex because it was the damnable curse of being a male.

I watched with a smirk how Sasuke's hips rocked with Naruto's causing the utmost amount of pleasure for him as he bit his lip and cried out whenever Sasuke would barely move a muscle. My dearest detective must be much more skilled than I originally anticipated. And almost to prove my theory, Naruto came at that very moment. His moans were so loud that the camera was actually able to pick it up. I smirked a little at that and before I knew it, Sasuke was slumped over Naruto. They were exchanging sloppy, messy kisses as they giggled.

But the tape wasn't done there, which surprised me because they were done having sex. Why would this Karin person keep rolling if the best part was over? I watched, getting slightly bored and licking my cum off my hand. Sasuke said something and though I had to resist the annoying urge to turn up my TV even though I knew it wouldn't help me hear anything.

Sasuke bit his lip as Naruto glanced up at him, an adorably befuddled look on his face. My dearest detective gained some color in his cheeks, turning his head away from my blond. He must have said something because Naruto gasped and then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him down. That's when the footage ended and I could only surmise that Sasuke had told Naruto something deeply personal, probably having something to do with love.

Perhaps that was the first time Sasuke said that he loved him? I wasn't sure, but by the look on Naruto's face it was a healthy guess. Would Naruto react like that when I told him I loved him? For some reason, I doubted he would. There was a pulse of anger in my chest, this animalistic jealously that threatened to rip my very soul apart. I got up from the couch and stalked up my stairs to Naruto's room. I didn't knock or anything when I entered, which much to my surprise wasn't met with adverse reactions from him. I looked around the room as more and more anger filled my heart. There was a reason why he didn't reprimand me for barging him on his private time.

He was gone.  
-

**Dun dun dun! Anyway…TO SASUKE! **

Sasuke was sitting at his desk, which had been replaced along with the carpet and the wall in his office. He was so angry that someone had managed to come in, burn a good portion of their evidence, reports, and his office. It was infuriating to say the least. But at least Botan had been efficient enough to keep a copy of everything they ever did on the hard drive of her computer. The only problem with that was, well, Sasuke didn't know her password and its like he could ask her. His eyebrow twitched with annoyance as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples.

" SASUKE!" Izzy yelled running down the hallway. He leapt into the Uchiha's office, his foot catching on the waste bin Sasuke had next to his desk. Izzy went flying through the air and landed behind his desk and just laid there, moaning in pain.

" What is it boy? Timmy fall down the well?" Sasuke asked, looking down at what could be considered his new partner. That thought made him shiver on the inside. That meant he was practically trusting Izzy with his life.

" Did you just make a 'Lassie' reference at me?" The white haired man asked as he sat up by Sasuke's desk. They both stared at each other for a moment before Izzy stood up and brushed himself off. " Anyway! You're totally going to worship the ground I walk on Sasuke!"

" Oh and why's that?"

" I figured out Botan's password! And you're totally not going to guess what it was!"

" Hn." Sasuke grunted, getting up from his seat and heading towards the door. He walked out, Izzy on his heels.

" Oh come on Sasuke, guess! I think you'd think it was funny." Izzy said poking the Uchiha in the side, trying to get him to respond. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his friend which read 'quit beating around the bush'. Izzy's amethyst eyes dulled as he glared and pouted at Sasuke. " You're no fun….Alright, her password was Itachi, slash, is, slash, a, slash, sexy, period, beast." The Uchiha stopped mid-step and looked back at the American behind him, who was suppressing his laughter.

" I don't believe you." Sasuke said offhandedly as he walked up to Botan's computer. Her password screen popped up. " That password would be extremely difficult to figure out because one, you don't even really know Botan that well, and two, the words are punctuated by slashes."

" And a period." Izzy said with a smirk.

" Yes and a period. And the best part is you expect me to believe you." Sasuke said as he typed in 'Ventriloquist' into her password bar. The computer beeped loudly at him and an incorrect password screen popped up in front of him. He blinked a few times and just for the hell of it, typed in the password Izzy gave him. Sasuke's eye twitched when the computer started to load up. He looked over at the American who was smirking wickedly at him. " How the hell did you figure that out?"

" Oh it was quite simple." Izzy replied. " I just clicked on the forgot password button, got a new password to log into the computer, and then changed it into something I knew Botan might like."

Sasuke was silent for a moment. " Izzy, you're a bastard."

The American shrugged as Sasuke started to go through all the files on Botan's computer. There was research and reports from everyone on there and he thanked his lucky stars that Botan was an organization freak. He clicked on a folder labeled 'auditory splice'. It started to play what was on that tape that was lodged in Rye's throat and Sasuke almost smacked himself. He had been so caught up in finishing up the scenes that he completely forgot about this.

He smirked and so did Izzy, until a realization donned on the Uchiha. He had no idea how to work the voice distortion technology. That was one of Botan's area's of expertise and why she probably hadn't bothered to remind him about the tape. He sat there looking at the clip of audio unknowing what he should do with it.

" Sasuke, do you know how to work that?" The Uchiha sighed and shook his head. That's when Izzy leaned in, pushing the Uchiha out of the way and started to mess with the setting around the computer. " This is a pretty basic distortion…Give me a hour or so and I'll have this stripped and ready for you to listen too, alright Sasuke?"

" Yeah…Good thing you know how to use this Izzy. I thought we were fucked for a minute there." The American smirked as he stared up at the Uchiha.

" I may not look it, but I'm actually a technology wizard. This stuff is child's play to me, remember that Sasuke! I'm not just eye candy that was sent along with Rye and Dante, I have my purposes too. And I swear to you that I won't let you down, even if I die trying to protect you and my promise. I'll do my best to surpass your expectations of me." Izzy said with a confident smile that he hadn't seen since he heard his friends were dead. Sasuke just couldn't help it, he smiled back. It was good to have someone he could actually rely on for a change. Maybe this could work, maybe Izzy being Sasuke's partner would be the best match.

" Sasuke!" Both of them turned as Kisame walked out of the autopsy room. " There's something you gotta see!"

Izzy looked up as the Uchiha walked into the autopsy room. Rye was out on the table, her body cavity sown back up and it was actually a little easier to look at her this time. Kisame grabbed a metal tub from the of the table and handing it over to Sasuke. He looked inside of it and saw Rye's eyes looking back up at him. But there was something off about them, he reached in and grabbed one. It was hard, with absolutely no give what so ever. It was a fake. Sasuke eyed Kisame, with a smirk on his face.

" Kisame, run this for prints. Exclude mine of course." He said as he handed the eyes back to large black man. He nodded his head as he dropped them into an evidence bag. " Anything else you found that's useful Kisame?"

" Not yet. I'm going over Dante's body in a few minutes. Maybe there will be something Botan didn't pick up. I'm surprised she didn't notice that Rye's eyes were fake."

" Yes. That is very strange." But before Sasuke could hit around more ideas as to why Botan had missed such a key detail like that, his phone started to go off. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, hitting the green button. " This is Uchiha Sasuke."

" _Little brother, it's time for you to take over at the hospital." _Itachi's voice came. It was thick with sleepiness and he could only assume the exhaustion his brother felt.

" Okay Itachi-nii. I'll come over right away. But I need you to go to the scene at Karin's house and investigate with the others. I need you to find anything you can, okay? When I left there, there was just something totally wrong about the place. I don't know…Maybe I'm just weird."

" _Well if you have a hunch I'll make sure to check it out thoroughly." _He said and then yawned. _" Bring coffee with you, Sasuke. I refuse to drink the lukewarm shit water they call caffeine here." _

" I'll grab some on the way there. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, Itachi. Oh and I'm bringing and copy of what Kisame found at the scene here. I think you'd like to see it."  
-

**And I know you think me evil, but this is where I'm stopping. I know, so many unanswered questions, such as where the hell did Naruto go? What's in the file? What else will Kisame find? Will Izzy be able to pull the distortion out and prove it's Sai on the tape? Well, guess you'll have to wait 'til next time!**

**Naruto: NOOO! I want to know if I'm safe! Go back and write a part with me in it!  
Me: You were in it. You were getting it on with Sasuke  
Naruto: That's just a recording!  
Me: Still counts…Sai's coming...  
Naruto: -ducks behind Hitoko-sama's chair-  
Sai: I'll fucking find you Naruto. -looks around the room- where the fuck are you?  
Me: He's totally not hiding behind my chair…  
Sai: Okay I believe you. -goes away to look some more-  
Naruto: Good one…This was Hitoko-sama.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hurray we'll finally see what happened to Naruto! Run Naruto Run! Sai's coming for ya! Anyway…Sai's PV, but regular when Sai isn't there. **

_**You should know by now  
Rejection hurts  
So why do you continue to scar me?  
To watch my heart bleed from your words?  
From your actions?  
You run and hide from me  
Who loves you so  
The pain only builds  
The more you run  
And the longer you hide  
The longer I plot  
The more you'll suffer  
And the more you'll die  
Accept that you are mine  
And I will stop harming you  
I only hurt you because I care  
Because you belong to me  
One day you'll see that  
Hopefully on that day  
You'll still have legs**_

**-Hitoko-Sama ( It's hard to find good quotes)-**

I felt nothing but pure rage as I rushed to the window. He had torn up his sheets and tied them together so he could get out of the window without falling, like last time but the difference this time is that he actually got away. How could I not have noticed him running through the front yard? My face was dark red when I passed by the mirror in Naruto's room. I paused looking at it once more before punching my own reflection.

I knew that I had probably scared him away. I knew that I was a monster…But that didn't mean I wasn't going to stop pursuing him. Naruto would be mine whether he liked it or not, and if push really did come to shove, well, he wouldn't have to worry about escaping anymore. I pulled a shard of glass from my hand and smirked as my blood ran down my wrist and dripped soundlessly onto the floor. It was the ultimate tranquility. I knew that I needed to keep a clear head until I found Naruto, there was no telling what he would encounter in the village and what the people would do if they found him. Though most of them were afraid of me, others were still rebellious and not to mention angry. If they caught wind that my love was running around, there would be no doubt in my mind that they would kill him just to spite me.

I ran down stairs, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed Tsunade's number as I unlocked the door to my basement and entered. I knew she wouldn't want to hear from me so soon but this was an emergency and I believe that she would forgive me.

" _Hello Sai. I thought I told yo-"_

" Tsunade, I don't have time for your sass. Naruto has escaped." I said as I walked down the stairs where Rye and Dante were resting in their case. They both perked up as I talked, both of them opened the case and jumped down. They had already cleaned themselves up and looked slightly more rested that when they arrived.

" _What? How could you let this happen!" _

" Oh like I really let this happen. I took my eyes off of him for at least thirty minutes." I said as I grabbed a case that I could carry Rye and Dante in; I didn't even need to say anything before they hopped inside. " Listen to me Tsunade, we need to find him. Tell the people if they see him to bring him to me, if they disobey, I will kill everyone who was involved and saw him. I will not stand for insolence when my love is on the line." And with that I hung up. I knew she would get the word out, she wanted me to be happy and if I was happy, the urge to kill people would diminish.

But that was not my main focus right now. I needed to find him otherwise someone else would and I didn't know if I could get him back if that happened.-

**To Naruto**

Naruto was slightly limping from jumping out the window. Even though he had used the sheets and had shimmied down them, he hadn't made them long enough and when he dropped to the ground, sprained his ankle. Which was just his luck, especially in this situation. But he counted his blessing that Sai didn't hear him fall, nor the string of swear words that followed.

He ran to the iron gates and climbed over. Which also was just his luck because that hurt him even more. Even though the gate climbing training Sasuke gave him, that he thought he would never use, had helped him minimize the damage as he landed.

He ran though, running as fast and as far as he could. He was also thankful for Sasuke making him go on the gradual increase runs. They had started at two kilometers and progressed to five in only seven months. So he could run out of the village and probably make it to a motel on the side of the road where he could call Sasuke and bust Sai for all he's done. He was the inside experience that Sasuke needed but a problem arose with that. The dolls were alive, there was NO way Sasuke would believe that. He would think Naruto had been traumatized and then when he went in to arrest Sai, he would be attacked by the dolls and they would kill him.

Naruto shook himself of that thought. If he explained a few things to Sasuke then maybe, just maybe, he would believe him.

After running through a thicket of trees, he finally reached a road. He remembered it to be the one Sai drove down when they arrive the first day. He knew which way to turn and how long it was. It was about a kilometer long and with the pace he was going, Sai would have probably just noticed he escaped.

But there was a problem, a very scary and enclosing problem. The villagers, at least thirty of them, were glaring and carrying torches and pitchforks that gleamed in the dimming light of the day. They were yelling and screeching at him as they closed him off from all four sides.

" So you're the love of that _thing's_ life." One of the women hissed as she grabbed Naruto's arm. He pulled away from her and backed up into the a large chest. The man grabbed the blond, holding him tightly in a bear hug. Naruto stomped on the man's foot and then slammed his head backwards, breaking the man's nose with the back of his head. He dropped Naruto and the blond was about to go running through the crowd, shoving whoever he needed to out of the way, when one of them rushed out, a knife being thrusted and swung by his face.

Naruto gasped as it cut down the front of his shirt, barely grazing his skin. He grabbed the man's arm and used it as a distraction so he could punch the man in the side of the face. When the man staggered back, Naruto jumped up and kicked him in the chest. He fell into the crowd, knocking over a few of the other villagers.

The crowd backed up a little bit, looking around nervously. But that's when another crowd came up, all of them looked fearful but at the same time confident. " All of you are insane!" One of the women yelled as she stepped forward, a shotgun in her grip. " Do you all want to be murdered? Is that it? Sai is going to KILL you when he finds out what you've done!" Their crowd was a little smaller, probably about twenty or twenty five people but they were much more well equipped. They were all carrying guns, axes, and machetes, which in a small village would be kind of strange, but not if that village was run by Sai. " Come here, now!" She said making a fanning motion towards herself so he would get the signal and come over to her. " We'll get you back to Daddy. Don't fret Mommy, we'll protect you from them."

Naruto was actually thinking about running through the crowd to them but when the woman called Sai Daddy and him Mommy it made his heart skip a beat. Sai had dolls living in the village. It would have probably been only a matter of time before one found him and tricked him into returning to Sai. He shook his head and screamed, " NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO HIM!"

" Then allow me to end your suffering!" A woman screamed as she thrusted a pitchfork around his face. The reach of the pitchfork was far more effective in this situation because Naruto would have to be more cunning to get to her. He tried to kick it out of her hand but her grip was firm and he only succeeded in stabbing himself in the leg when the tines came back down. He backed up slightly as the crowd tightened in around him, but that's when the first shot was fired by the doll. She blew three people away by aiming for their legs.

" I told you." She said looking around the crowd of people, a smirk on her lips. " You would all die." She laughed then and started to fire into the crowd even more. Naruto hit the dirt, putting his arms over his head as bodies fell around them. Most of them were still alive, screaming in agony as their blood poured from their stubbed limbs or the holes that were blasted through them. One of the women was screaming bloody murder as the dolls started to descend on them. They all found a human that was alive and started to play with them... All of their wicked laughter drowned out the screams and gurgling as they suffocated on the blood filling their lungs. One of the dolls was running around chasing the humans with less severe injuries and slicing their heads off with an axe. He cornered one and even though she begged for mercy, the doll just laughed and split her down the middle.

The girl doll with the shot gun walked up to Naruto, smiling at him. " Mommy, don't be afraid. We protected you! You don't have to worry about it anymore. Come on, get up, we'll get you to Daddy." She reached out to Naruto, her hands redden with blood from when she used the butt of her shot gun to smash in people's skulls. The gun was dripping with blood and was spattered with what Naruto could only say was bits of skull and brain. He slapped the hand away from him, which made the girl's face contort with anger and betrayal as Naruto got to his feet and ran away from her. " MOMMY! DON'T RUN FROM ME MOMMY!" Her high-pitched screeching made Naruto turn, just in time to see her raising the gun. But before she could line up the shot and fire, Sai's engine revved loudly as he punched the gas, hitting the doll with his car. He ran over her fallen body and drove up to Naruto, cutting off his exit path with his car. He stepped out as soon as Naruto stopped, falling to his knees.

Sai looked angry until he saw the blood leaking from his chest and the injury that was dying his pants red. " Oh no." He said grabbing Naruto, the blond fought for a few moments as he sobbed into Sai's chest. He pulled Naruto into the car, opening up the case in the back seat. "Rye, Dante, tend to Naruto's wounds while I call Tsunade."

" Yes Daddy." They said as Sai chatted away on his phone. He walked around his car to the trunk where he pulled out a first aide box and brought it around to the passenger's seat. But before Sai made it half way, Naruto pushed Rye and Dante off of him and started to run for the river that was at the edge of the village.

Sai sighed, putting his first aide kit on the top of his car before running after Naruto. He caught the blond as soon as he reached the bank of the river, knocking him into the icy cold water and wrestling around with him. Naruto punched him in the face but that's when Sai shoved his head under the water, forcing the blond to hold his breath.

He scratched and pulled at Sai's arm, trying desperately to rid himself of the appendage that would surely end his life.

" Daddy stop!" Rye screamed jumping on Sai's arm and pulling it with the help of Dante. They helped Naruto out of the water as he coughed and spit, choking down the much needed air. Sai walked out of the river, his body dripping as he walked onto the bank where Naruto lay in the sand, recovering. " You tried to kill him…"

" I know my babies but you were here to stop me…" Sai said as he grabbed Rye and Dante, allowing them to both sit on his shoulders. They were hugging him around the neck as Sai walked over to Naruto. His white shirt had been completely soaked through and he saw something black on the blond's back. He grabbed Naruto's shirt, pulling it off; his eyes narrowed considerably as he tried to read whatever was written. " …I've never seen kanji like that before."

" That's because it isn't kanji." Naruto replied, still gasping and coughing.

" Yeah, it Hangul." Rye said, and Sai gave her a confused look. " You know, Korean. Sasuke and Naruto both speak it so they could have some kind of secret language."

Sai was completely silent as he grabbed Naruto around the waist and picked him up; he was carrying him bridal style since he was too exhausted to fight against him. But Naruto felt that if he did anything against him this time, there was no doubt that Sai would kill him. He put him in the passenger seat as he got a text from Tsunade saying she would be waiting at the house for him. He got in the front seat and drove back to the house.

" Do either of you know Korean?" Sai asked his dolls as they moved to sit in the raven's lap as he drove down the road. His other dolls were pulling the bodies out of the street and pulling them into the bon fire they had started. The black smoke came pouring from the red and yellow dancing flames and the blood and flesh mingled and was destroyed.

" I do." Dante said as he watched the bodies burn.

" Do you know what Naruto's tattoo says?"

" Of course." Sai looked down at his doll and blinked a few times. " Yes?"

" Mind translating?"

" Why should I make something like that easier for you? If anything you should learn Korean so you and Naruto can have more in common. And then you'd have something else in common with Sasuke and you could write your notes in Korean to him so only he could read them. It would be ever more evil." Dante nodded with a smile.

Sai glanced down at both Rye and Dante. They were becoming far more rebellious that any of his other dolls. Which meant that he might have been too hasty with the sealing of their souls or that they may have suffered a little too much so their soul's could recognize the horror Sai put them through. He sighed a little as he drove through the iron gates of his house, if they became too hard to handle, he would just kill them. It wasn't that hard.-

**To Itachi…which means Sasuke will come popping up eventually.**

Itachi sat next to Botan's bed. Her condition hadn't changed but Itachi wasn't expecting a miracle. He was much more cynical than he lead on and because of that, he always lowered his expectations for these kinds of things. If he thought Botan was never going to wake up, when she finally did it would be a miracle, but if she never did, there were no expectations, no happy hopes crushed by torturous truth.

Doctor Nakano walked into the room, coming most likely to check on Botan's vitals. She looked over at Itachi, pretty much ignoring him as she continued her work.

" Hello Nakano-sensei." Itachi greeted and she smiled at him.

" I see you haven't moved since I came in here last." She said as she looked at the machines, writing things down things and flicking the IV.

" Any change?" He asked, his voice still controlled, not showing any sign of hope.

" No, but we're calling in an expert from Kohona." She said with a small smile. " She's probably the best doctor when it comes to coma patients and traumatic induced ones at that."

Itachi perked up when he heard that. The doctor Botan and him wanted to interview was from Kohona. But he wasn't going to raise his hopes. " Oh really. I suppose this is good news." Itachi said. " May I inquire what her name is? So when I visit, I may introduce myself properly."

" Sure." Doctor Nakano said with a shrug. " She's Sanin Tsunade, and from the call I receive this afternoon, she'll be here in two days."

" Thank you Sensei." Itachi said as she walked out the door. Before the door could shut, Sasuke walked in with two cups of coffee. Itachi stood up, his hand outstretched for the coffee when Sasuke put it behind his back. " Sasuke, don't get between me and my caffeine, I will smite you."

" Is that a threat or a promise?" Sasuke asked handing his brother the coffee. He smiled gratefully and picked up his coat from the chair.

" Sasuke, there's good news." Itachi said as he took a sip of his well deserved coffee. " The doctor who did the autopsy on Satoshi, the one the Ventriloquist keeps mentioning, is coming to work on Botan. We can interview her and see what she knows."

" This is good news." Sasuke said as he sat down. " Another piece of good news is that Izzy is working on a tape with the Ventriloquist's voice on it, we'll finally get him."

" Awesome." Itachi said. " I'm going to go pass out for a few hours, call me if anything comes up."

" Okay. Love you." Sasuke said and Itachi smiled a little at that. It had been a while since Sasuke said that to him. Which meant that he was healing and it also means he hadn't given up his hope, not yet.-

**DUN DUN!**

" I have something to tell you Sai, sweetie." Tsunade said as she wrapped up Naruto's chest. She gave him something so he would sleep and wouldn't pull his stitches. Sai looked up at her as he fluffed Naruto's pillows and made sure there were things he needed on his bed side table.

" What is it?" He asked grabbing some of the bandages so he could wrap his injured hand.

" I'm leaving for Tokyo in two days, there some coma patients they want me to look at. I thought I'd let you know just in case you needed anything." She said grabbing Sai's arm and unwrapping the bandage. " Look at you, still forgetting to sanitize before wrapping." She muttered a little, blotting the injury with a cotton ball covered in peroxide. He winced a little and she grabbed a pair of tweezers. She pulled out a couple shards of glass, shaking her head. She put antiseptic cream on his wound before wrapping it back up. " That should do it."

" Thank you, Tsunade." Sai said. Tsunade couldn't help but feel that Sai, even though he had turned into a monster over the years, was still a little boy on the inside. Just like when she found him that day. She reached over and hugged him, kissing his forehead.

" Call me if you need me, alright?"

" Okay, I love you Tsunade."

" I love you too, Sai."-

**Dun, dun, dun! Tsunade is coming to Tokyo and Itachi is going to hot on her trail! I wonder what will happen!**

**Naruto: Why is it that I beast, then Sai comes along and kicks my ass?  
Me: Because Sai has crazy person strength.  
Sai: Indeed I do. I'm kinda like the Hulk, only you know, not green  
Naruto: I think I would prefer him green…  
Me: Me too…  
Sai: This was Hitoko-sama.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hurray! I believe that this is going to be a mostly case centered chapter since there hasn't been much development in it. Well, not really. Anyway…Regular PV, Sai's PV when he shows up…If he shows up.**

_**Clothes make the man. Naked people have little to no influence in society. ~Mark Twain ( HA! you thought this quote was going to be serious)**_

Izzy sat at his desk. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, or anyone else for that matter, he hadn't been doing his job. No, instead he had been playing solitary on his computer for the past few hours. He had lost every game. He blamed Karma. Once he had lost what was probably his hundredth game, he decided it was time to get to work. The audio clip had been marked 'Sample Voice Ventriloquist', a ridiculously long name in Izzy's eyes. He didn't see why Botan didn't just mark it as 'Voice Blah' or 'THIS IS WHAT WE NEED BITCHES!' Those were both fun and exciting. He decided when he was done he would change it.

Izzy ran a hand through his salt white hair, sighing as he finally opened up the stripping program. Once he stripped whatever audio effects were compromising the integrity of the sound, it would be over. It would take five minutes tops. He dragged the clip into the program and played it. His eyes instantly narrowed.

" _I assume if you're hearing this that you're trying to strip the audio effects off this clip. Well hate to break this to you but this isn't the original clip. Sorry about that. I have to do what I can to thwart you and this is necessary. But just to keep it fun I'll give you a little hint for all your trouble. Don't believe everything you hear or read." _

Izzy folded his hands and rested his chin on them. This was troublesome indeed. He wasn't even sure how this happened. He pulled out his cell phone and punched in Sasuke's number as frantically as he could. The white haired man was moving so fast that he kept punching in wrong numbers. He cursed and was about to throw his phone when he decided to just scroll through his contacts and call Sasuke that way. He rolled his eyes, technology.

Sasuke didn't answer the first time he called and Izzy was about to throw his phone across the room. Now was not the time for Sasuke to be Sasuke and do what he did best, be an asshole and not answer the phone. He redialed, two times and on the second redial Sasuke answered on the fourth ring.

" _What do you want Izzy?"_ Came the Uchiha's voice. He sounded bored but mostly tired. Izzy knew he hadn't been sleeping well recently but new news was going to wake Sasuke right up.

" Sasuke listen to me, we have a serious problem!" He screamed into the phone, he could pictured the Uchiha now, pulling the phone away from his face because of the volume in which he replied. " Someone switched the audio clips!" He played the clip for Sasuke and the Uchiha was speechless as Izzy placed the phone next to his ear. " Hello? Sasuke! Are you there?"

" _How could this have happened?" _

" I don't know! I mean Botan had a password that I had to reset to even get to her files! Someone had to have known her password but there were only one other person who knew it and that was Rye. So unless the Ventriloquist got her to talk there was no way someone should have been able to crack this."

" _Izzy, you do realize they could have just reset it themselves." _

" Nope. They couldn't. When I reset it I had click the button and then call the company to give me an automatic override because I wasn't the user. And even then it took me an hour on the phone dealing with them and proving that I was a cop. It was really annoying, we should get like an access code so people will shut up and just let us do our jobs."

" _Then they had to have known her password. Did Rye keep it with her or something? In her phone maybe?" _Sasuke sounded agitated but Izzy could completely understand that. Their best lead had been flushed away by some random hacker. Now they had no leads, no evidence, no nothing.

" Rye isn't stupid Sasuke." Izzy said as he leaned back in the chair, starting to edit the audio clip. There was distortion on this one too but from the way it seemed, there was only slight distortion, like someone had been talking into a fan. There were still hints of their actual voice and if Izzy wasn't wrong, it was a woman's voice. " You see when it came to stuff like this, Rye wouldn't put labels on it. She would just have something random in a notepad in her phone. If the killer or whoever did this saw it, they'd probably be like…'What?'"

" _Well I don't see any other way this could happen. Damn, I should have set up cameras in my house even if Naruto told me 'no'. We would be much farther ahead by now." _

Izzy was going to say something about Sasuke being kinky when the computer beeped at him, signaling that it had taken out the distortion and all the background noise. He put Sasuke on speaker phone and set it on the table next to the speaker. He was right, the voice was that of a woman. She sounded older, but not too old. Probably late forties, early fifties. Her voice was slightly strained as if she didn't really want to do whatever she did. It was strange. Izzy stared at the screen as the clip finished.

" Huh. I've never heard that woman's voice before but she seems to have a connection to whoever is doing this."

" _What makes you think that? She could be the killer." _Sasuke said and Izzy could almost see him rolling his eyes.

" And this is why you guys hired the Americans. Even though it seems like she could be the culprit, a woman doesn't have the physical strength to carry out these murders. You forget that women's bodies don't have nearly as much muscle mass as a man's does, especially at this person's age…Unless this chick is a professional female body builder at fifty or whatever, she couldn't have carried this out. At least not by herself."

" _So the Ventriloquist has an accomplice." _Sasuke suggested as he sighed a little. _" Superb." _

" What should we do?" Izzy asked as he picked his phone back up. He held it slightly distanced from his mouth since Sasuke didn't need to hear anything else but his voice.

" _For now, I don't know. I'll call Itachi later and tell him the news. I don't want to wake him up, he probably just fell asleep. He doesn't need to pull another all-nighter. Listen if the killer or whoever was in the office, dust Botan's keyboard, dust the desk in my office, the burned remains. Anything really. If we can get one finger print that doesn't belong to one of us, then we'll have our lead. Okay? Call me if you find something." _

" Okay. Kiss Botan for me, stud."

" _You're annoying."_ And with that Sasuke hung up. Izzy smirked a little and walked into the autopsy room. That's where all the supplies he was going to need were.-

**To Itachi**

The older Uchiha was having a hell of a time sleeping. After Sasuke's shift was over, he was supposed to come home and then they would discuss the case, as usual. Kisame was going after Sasuke so he could get a good amount of quality time with his little brother before his partner got home. He sighed and rolled around in his bed. He had nearly pulled the sheets off his bed from all the tossing he had been doing. He was starting to get annoyed. He just wanted to sleep, nothing more. Get a little rest before Sasuke got back.

After a few more minutes of fitful rolling, Itachi kicked off the covers and stormed into his shared bathroom. Since Sasuke had moved in for the time being, he was sharing it with his little brother. He didn't mind too much. Sasuke was clean, never leaving things out of their improper place. It was nice to have someone clean living in the house besides him. Kisame was a pig. A horrible, horrible disaster that walked and talked. Itachi didn't know how he had lived with him for this long. He sighed as he entered the bathroom.

He opened the cabinet above the sink, grabbing a bottle of sleeping pills. If he took one or two, he would be groggy but well enough to work. After enough coffee, he would be lively and ready. He opened the bottle dumping the pills into the palm of his hand. He had an entire handful, one actually falling from his grasp. He stared at it and then back up into his reflection.

The bags under his eyes were dark, looking more like bruises than anything else. His eyes were bloodshot, the veins thick and almost pulsing, even in the dim light of the bathroom. He hadn't turned on the light since it was still bright out, even if it was nine at night. The glory of summer. He sighed, looking down at his hand. Even they had lost their luster. No longer creamy pale, a sickness had taken them over. The pills seemed ever more inviting then, calling with the promises of eternal sleep. If he mixed it with the booze he knew Kisame kept under the sink, he wouldn't have to wake up anymore.

" What are you doing?" Kisame asked as he grabbed Itachi's wrist. The Uchiha gasped a little, not even realizing that he had been lifting the pills up to his mouth. " Are you off your lithium again?"

" I haven't taken it since we got back to Tokyo. I've been too busy to worry about it." Itachi said as he pulled his wrist free and dumped most of the pills back into the bottle. " But I don't see why that concerns you. I was just taking a sleeping aid."

" Oh and the entire bottle will definitely help you sleep." Kisame replied, not hiding the anger and annoyance in his tone. Itachi shrugged and swallowed the two pills before walking back into his room. " Have you told Sasuke yet?"

" That I'm a manic depressive? No. I haven't. He seemed to have a bit on his plate right now and my problems shouldn't concern him."

" He's your brother, he needs to know these things, you're important to him." Kisame said as he followed the Uchiha into his room. Itachi laid back down on his bed with his arms resting behind his head, not really looking at Kisame as he spoke. " Itachi, promise me that after the case you'll tell Sasuke about it."

" How about this," Itachi suggested as he turned to face Kisame full on; the man felt awkward having Itachi's full attention on him. " If Naruto comes back alive, I'll tell him. The last thing Sasuke would need is for Naruto to die and then me dropping that bombshell on him. He'd end up more fucked up emotionally than I ever could be. I'm surprised he isn't taking anything right now."

Kisame rolled his eyes as his pocket started to ring. He answered it and Itachi could tell it was someone at the office calling, either that or it was his little brother. The man stood with his back towards Itachi and he could feel the sleeping pills starting to take hold of him. He shut his eyes, letting the serene darkness take him but was shaken awake by his partner.

" Itachi, I know you just fell asleep but we have a problem." The Uchiha sighed, sitting up in his bed. He made a carry on motion with his hand and Kisame nodded. " Someone deleted the original audio file and replaced it with something else. Izzy edited the new clip and found it to be a woman's voice. The possibility of an accomplice has been added."

" What? How could this have happened?" Itachi asked and Kisame shrugged his shoulders. " What about the original tape? Why hasn't Izzy tried that?"

" Izzy was the one who called. He said the original tape was destroyed in the fire at the office; it was destroyed along with most of the other files. He doesn't have anything and doesn't know what to do. He said he already called Sasuke." Kisame informed as he sat down on the corner of Itachi's bed. " Izzy said he wants me to come back to the office and review the camera footage with him. Listen, I'll call you when I go in for my shift at the hospital then you can go and help Izzy okay?"

Itachi nodded as he laid back down in his bed. It would be a couple hours before Sasuke would contact Kisame and he better make the most of it. Before the door even had time to shut, Itachi was out cold. -

**Back to the office**

Izzy's eyes were strained as he watched more and more footage. They had managed to save every video camera that had been set up throughout the office, somehow. He had been watching up to the point where Sasuke and his team got the call about his house and he remembered it all so well. The pain, the pressure, the need. All of it. It stung him like when Rye and Dante disappeared. He had watched that tape as well, trying to pick up anything from it. He couldn't watch it all though, it was far too painful.

Kisame walked in then, making Izzy jump from the break in the silence. The black man laughed a little as he walked up to the jumpy man who was sitting behind a desk.

" Have you found anything?" Izzy rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

" Not yet, I've been scanning through the whole day just to see if there was any tampering before we left. There was none. And I've been looking at all of the cameras, if we split them we can probably get more footage watched and catalogued." Kisame nodded and took a seat next to Izzy, starting up to watch his own set of footage.

They spent hours examining it but that's when Izzy noticed something. No matter what cameras' footage he watched something would come up and cover them so they wouldn't record anything. It meant that the person who was trying to sabotage them had to be working on the inside. They had known Botan's password and where all the cameras were. It was too bizarre that a criminal mastermind would know this without setting foot inside the office. Izzy looked over at Kisame's footage and the same thing kept popping up, except for on one camera. The one that sat directly in front of Botan's desk. He pushed Kisame out of the way as he continued to watch the film. That's when his heart started to race, when he saw brief movement around the chair. It twisted slightly and then stilled completely. The audio on the clip revealed small tapping sounds but it was too dark to really making anything out. Izzy almost wanted to scream that there were ghosts but that's when he saw tiny hands on the keyboard.

The hands were far too lithe and small to be that of a child. Unless that child was under the age of two…It seemed like they were doll hands…Izzy's eyes widened instantly and he paused the video, making Kisame raise an eyebrow at him. He made the window smaller as he started to play around on the computer, opening up the list of suspects Rye and Dante had made. He was lucky he remembered the password for their files. It was still all in English, something Sasuke was still not to happy about. But for right now, Sasuke would worship any ground Izzy's foot made contact with!

He scrolled through the entire list and there it was, right in the middle. It was Sai's name, it was bolded and italicized which in Rye language meant, strong suspicion. In front of everyone else's name before Sai's there was a little x, meaning they had interrogated the person and had either cleared them or was going to look a little bit further into them. Since Sai's name was bolded and italicized it meant they had researched him and found something either suspicious in his past or met him once before and got what Dante called 'The Wiggins'. Which he defined as an involuntary movement one did when they got a bad feeling from the person they were talking to.

Izzy remembered when he met Sai face to face for the first time. He wasn't very creepy, well his dolls were creepy but him, not really. He seemed genuinely concerned but every good serial killer could hide their true emotions and mask their true intentions with a well thought out string of lies. And Sai seemed to have a good amount of alibis and excuses, all very well laid out. He narrowed his eyes as he opened up another tab on the computer and typed Sai's name into the database. Izzy's amethyst eyes widen to the point of being dinner plates in his head.

There was absolutely no information pertaining to Sai. Not a shred of it. Even someone on the witness protection program would have at least a little background information but this was completely blank, as if he had never existed before now. There was information about other men but none fit Sai's looks or job description.

Kisame looked confused as Izzy backed away from the computer. Everything he had just done was in English and Kisame didn't know much of it. Something he had been meaning to work on but just really never got around to it.

" Izzy, what is it? What did you find?"

" I need to call Sasuke." Izzy muttered as he grabbed his cell phone. His hand was against his mouth and he looked as if he was going to be sick as he dialed Sasuke's number. Since the urgency had increased over the past few hours, Sasuke answered on the second ring.

" _What did you find this time?" _Sasuke asked as Izzy put him on speaker. There was an awkward silence as Izzy continued to stare at the computer screen. _" Hello? Izzy, are you there?"_

" Yes, I'm here Sasuke." Izzy finally replied and he shook his head, grabbing the phone as he continued to scroll through the databank. " Sasuke, you're not going to believe this but I think I just found out who is responsible for all this, or at least, the best lead we have at the moment." Sasuke was completely silent on the other line as if waiting. He could tell all the muscles in the Uchiha's body were completely tense. " Do you remember that Sai guy? The one who took Sakura out? Well Kisame and I were watching the footage from the security tapes and I saw a doll typing in the password on Botan's computer, then I checked Rye and Dante's list of suspects, he was on it. His name was bolded and italicized which means that Rye found something she didn't like about him. And I just checked his file on the databanks, he didn't have a single shred of information about him."

The line went dead then and that's when Izzy knew Sasuke had gone out to look for Sai. He would most likely start with his place of residence. He got up and Kisame followed suit as he pulled out his cell phone and called Itachi to inform him of what was going on; Itachi said he would meet them there in five minutes.

The two of them ran out into a squad car, the sirens blaring loudly in the sleeping city as they drove into the darkness of the night. Both of them were gritting their teeth until they finally arrived at Sai's shop. The lights were out and that's when they spotted Itachi's car pulling up along the side. Sasuke's car quickly followed. The two Uchihas got out, both with guns cocked.

The two of them seemed to be in sync as they walked up to the doors, leaning against the walls before Sasuke shot off the lock. It had been silenced by the silencer he kept on his gun for situations just like this. He kicked the door in; Itachi following in after his little brother. Kisame and Izzy rushed in, both falling behind the Uchiha brothers as they moved smoothly through the rooms.

" Izzy." Sasuke whispered as his new partner lined up with him behind a wall. " The cellar is down those stairs, go down and see what you can find." He nodded his head and broke away from the pack, two pistols in his hands, waiting to be fired. Itachi nodded to his partner and brother as they went up the stairs to the house portion of Sai's store.

They moved silently, making sure to mask their sounds by moving slowly and in concise patterns. When they made it to the top of the stairs they were faced with three rooms, two of which had open doors. Kisame picked the one that was farthest away, Sasuke got the open door in the middle, Itachi picked the closed one. He waited for the other two to enter the rooms before he reared his foot back and kicked the door open with all his might. The wood splintered as it shattered off the hinges and skidded across the floor.

" Police!" He yelled, his gun resting over his other arm as a means to steady it and increase the accuracy of his aim. There was no one inside. He sighed he walked up to the door and kicked it. It smacked into the wall and that's when he heard a shifting sound coming from the other side of the bed that sat in the middle of the room. It was reasonably small, probably used for guests. The sheets looked like they had accumulated an small amount of dust, like no one had been in his room for a while, or if they had, they hadn't bothered to clean anything.

He walked around, making sure to not touch anything else. His eyes glanced down to the floor, where a section of board had pulled back and left a perfect coffin sized hole sat. Itachi got on his knees as he looked into the hole. That's when he noticed a blond hair out of the corner of his eye. He pulled a pair of tweezers from his pocket and bagged it as evidence. He would submit it to a DNA test and if his suspicious were correct, it was Naruto's.

" Itachi, he's not here. From the looks of it, it seemed like he had cleared out a week or so ago." Sasuke's voice trailed off as he saw Itachi kneeling on the floor. The younger Uchiha walked over to the hole in the floor and blinked. You could easily hide someone of Naruto's size in a hole like that, especially if he was drugged.

" Call in more officers, I need to get this hair I found tested against Naruto's DNA." Itachi said as Kisame walked into the room. The black man nodded pulling out his phone but all motion stopped when they heard Izzy's effeminate scream coming from the cellar.

" IZZY!" Sasuke yelled as he rushed out of the room and down the stairs. He made it to the cellar to see the white haired man scooting on his ass to the back, dark corner of the cellar. He rushed to Izzy's side but he started to point as soon as Itachi came down the stairs. There was a bucket in the corner of the room and Itachi made a motion towards it, expecting the worse. He pulled the lid off to open it, gagging instantly when the smell engulfed him. Sasuke smelt it from where he was standing and used his sleeve to cover his nose and mouth. Izzy looked dizzy as he sat there in the corner, his hands covering his face. Kisame had stayed in the door way but when he finally got a good whiff of whatever was down there, he puked in his mouth.

The bucket sat open with organs, blood, hair, nails, every detail of the human body mixed together in a rotting pile of debris. There were hints of preserving fluids such as formaldehyde but it wasn't enough to mask the smell of rotting flesh. Flaps of skin had turned a blackish gray color as they molded and decayed into something almost unrecognizable. Organs had been punctured, their contents spilling out into the bucket, mixing with the blood and turning it a darker color, almost black.

" Kisame!" Itachi called to the top of the stairs. " Make sure the entire team gets here! And tell them to bring their biohazard suits. They're going to need them."-

**Hurray there was lots of case development here and Izzy found out Sai's dirty little secret. Which means next chapter is going to be filled with Drama! Which is my life so it makes it all worth while!**

**Sasuke: Why do I have a feeling something big is going to come up soon?  
Me: Like what?  
Sasuke: Oh I dunno, maybe something dealing with Tsunade.  
Me: Oh you'll see Sasuke. You'll see...And so will you my fans. I have many plans for this still.  
Naruto: I hope none of them involve me and Sai doing the horizontal monster mash.  
Me: You'll see Naruto, you'll see.  
Sasuke: Will you stop saying that?  
Me: No. This was Hitoko-sama  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hurray we get yet another chapter that will probably end with all of being like WTF! WHY DID YOU END THE CHAP LIKE THAT? It will be magical. Anyway, Regular PV, Sai's PV when he's around and being a creep.**

_**Una Salus Victis Nullam Sperare Salutem. (The only hope for the doomed is no hope at all)  
~Virgil ( He's so fancy he doesn't even get a last name…Like Gaara :D) **_

Itachi felt as though he needed a shower. That bucket was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen and smelt in his entire life and it disturbed him to no end. He knew when he had signed onto this case that there were going to be so moments like this but he still hadn't mentally prepared himself for that… Wherever Sai had gone, they would find him and they would bring him to justice. Even if they had to kill him in the process.

But something had been bothering Itachi since Kisame left to help Izzy…What did the weird American guy possibly mean by there was a doll on Botan's computer? The last time Itachi checked there was no way for dolls to type and from what he could tell, the dolls that Sai made weren't puppets so he couldn't have been controlling it from a discrete location. This entire thing wasn't adding up right.

" Itachi!" Sasuke called from the basement. The older Uchiha composed himself, remembering to brace his sense for the onslaught of what they could potentially find in this Hell hole. Another officer handed his a mask for his face; it had been rubbed with a mint gel that helped to eliminate the smell. But as soon as he got to the belly of the basement the smell was so concentrated that he was sure his eyebrows were slowly peeling away. " Hey Itachi, what do you make of this?"

Sasuke had shoved the table out of the way and was at the back wall, the wall paper was peeling away, leaving the cracked red brick underneath. At first, Itachi didn't see what Sasuke was talking about until he was standing right next to his little brother. There was a black, painted line, curving up and under more of the paper. Itachi shrugged and grabbed at one of the sections pulling it off the wall. It came away surprisingly easy and the Uchiha brothers just continued to rip it off, making everyone look at what they had uncovered.

" Dear God." Sasuke muttered as he backed away from the wall. Itachi was stunned until the flashing of cameras practically engulfed him. The entire team was so enwrapped with this that they couldn't focus on anything else until their curiosity with it had been sated.

There weren't just black lines anymore. It was all the colors of the opposite rainbow, blue, red, black, gray, white. All of them were laid in order carefully and it looked like an extensively painstaking process. Itachi walked up and touched the wall, pulling back and rubbing his fingers together. The substance seemed chalky but at the same time other parts looked painted on; so maybe Sai used a combination of the two?

The designs were splayed and skewed with thick lines or circles. Triangles cut around and through patterns, blending in a color scheme that seemed perfectly planned. There was drawings, almost like diagrams of the human body being hung from their arms and sliced apart. Organs were drawn to scale and had incomprehensible scribbles next to them. But what stood out the most was the black-outlined eye that sat in the middle of the wall and how it seemed to be staring at everyone at the same time. In the pupil there was a shocking white hollowness, like if it was a real person, they would be blind. Itachi felt drawn to it and reached out, pressing it with his hand. The stone sunk in and the wall started to rumble, sliding back to reveal a small room.

The room was dark, hauntingly so. There was a small light hanging from the ceiling and when Itachi entered, he pulled the string; the light barely illuminated anything. There was a long table that took up almost half the room and circling back to the door. It was covered in papers, photos, pens, and carved pictures.

Sasuke looked at his brother with a slightly stunned expression. " How did you figure that out?" Sasuke asked as he stepped into the room behind his brother and he shrugged.

" I just touched it…" Came his glib reply. A few more members of the team entered with them, taking pictures and talking amongst themselves. Itachi wandered to the wall and he stared at it. It was covered in drawings and pictures of people, some of them had giant red Xs or slashes through their faces. He recognized some of them as victims and others he had no remembrance of; at all.

Itachi pushed the hair out of his face as he turned his eyes slightly towards the ceiling and that's when he saw the picture of Sasuke pinned to the near top. He jumped up on the table and grabbing the chair placed in front of it, he was able to grab the picture. It unfolded to reveal that it was an article from the newspaper. He jumped to the floor and started to read but it was difficult because the page was marred with tiny cuts and red ink. Sasuke's face had been circled in the same red ink…

" He's been watching me…" Sasuke said in a deathly calm voice. It chilled Itachi to the bone to hear his brother speak so softly and he looked over to wall where Sasuke was standing. He was bent over a portion of the table. Itachi walked over to his brother and that's when the breath caught in his throat. It was a picture of him and Sasuke walking around the park, probably the first year or so of the case when they had no leads and Sasuke wanted to quit since it was so frustrating. Itachi could remember that day very clearly in his mind because later that day Suigetsu was murdered. There were other things about Sasuke all over that section of the table, articles splayed across with pictures and parts cut out. Strangely, Itachi noticed, there were no pictures of Naruto.

Itachi sifted through all the articles while Sasuke seemed to be regaining his composure. There wasn't a single thing about Naruto anywhere until he reached the bottom of the pile. It had a sticky note on the section and Itachi pulled it away. He remembered this too, when it came out publicly that Sasuke was gay. The picture was nothing too special, a profile shot of Sasuke who was wearing sunglasses and putting his hand in front of the camera. He was holding Naruto's hand and hiding him since he was shorter. The only thing that could be seen of Naruto was his hand and a slight bit of hair.

That didn't make sense with what they had assumed about Sai earlier. If Sai had kidnapped Naruto to get to Sasuke, why would he still be alive? Sure it was taunting that Naruto was with this guy somewhere but at the same time it would hurt Sasuke even more if he found Naruto completely destroyed…Unless they hadn't found him yet.

Itachi turned and looked out into the other room. " Listen up people, I need you to run DNA tests on the organs we found in the bucket. Compare it to the DNA of Uzumaki Naruto and get back to me with the results as soon as you can." A couples pairs nodded and went up the stairs to comply with the demands of their superior.

" Do you really think Naruto is dead?" Sasuke's voice came. Itachi didn't want to say what he was really thinking because there was a chance Naruto was already dead and they just hadn't found him. And there was also the possibility that he was alive which meant they still needed to find him.

" For now Sasuke, all I can tell you that is completely assured is that we're 'it' in a giant game of hide and seek. And Naruto is the one we're trying to find. Dead or alive."  
-

**ELSEWHERE AT A LATER TIME! **

Tsunade walked up to the doors of the hospital, almost slightly surprised when they were automated and slid away within moments. She had missed working in the city like this and it was nice to return, even if it was just for some random coma patients.

She also needed a break from Sai. He was starting to become a little too obsessed with that blond boy and for some reason it was driving Tsunade crazy. She felt like that boy was a little caged bird in a pit of starving cats, and eventually he would get eaten up by Sai. Whether it be the breaking of his spirit or his death. Tsunade shuddered a little; that was the ultimate torture and test of the spirit. She stepped inside going straight to the counter where two nurses were seated, filling all the paper work and making calls.

The hospital smelled as they always do; of astringent, blood, and death. It was strange to think hospitals weren't the last stop before death's door yet people flooded in everyday and some of them left, some of them didn't. And that thought disturbed Tsunade to no end. How could one rely on a place that almost assured death at one point? She shook that thought as she stood at odds with one of the nurses; she smiled at Tsunade and put the file down next to her.

" How may I help you?" She inquired and Tsunade smiled back.

" Yes, I'm Doctor Sanin Tsunade. I'm here about the coma patients."

The nurse lit up almost instantly. " Oh wow! Allow me to welcome you Sensei, we've been expecting you for some time now! Oh look at me prattle on and on, come with me and I'll introduce you to Nakano-Sensei, she's been following your work since she was an intern and has one of the cases you'll be looking at."

Tsunade nodded and she followed the black haired nurse up the stairs and into a room where all the doctors were either watching TV or doing paper work. One was sitting at a table with three others surrounded by books and papers, all of their pens were scribbling furiously. A black haired woman stepped out of the back room with a cup of coffee; her eyes were scanning over a chart and she looked up to notice more than just doctors in the room.

" Nakano-Sensei!" The nurse said with a smile, " This is Tsunade-Sensei, she's finally arrived." The woman smiled then and she stuck out her hand for Tsunade which she took without a single moment of hesitation.

" Hello Sensei, allow me to introduce myself properly. I'm Nakano Katsuko, the leading attending." She said with a smile. It made Tsunade smile to and they shook hands like every civilized adult.

" Well I hope I can be a help to you Nakano-Sensei."

" Yes, I hope too." She said as she motioned for Tsunade to follow her. She still had her chart in hand and walked out into the hall. " The patient I'm going to show you is a very lucky woman." Tsunade tensed a little but she didn't let the other doctor see, if there was a slight air of paranoia then it would all over. " She came in with a gun shot wound to the head and somehow survived. She's in a coma right now and we don't know if she'll ever wake up but her co-workers seem pretty diligent with their visits."

" Co-workers?" Tsunade inquired. If they were the police there would be no doubt in her mind about the identity of who the gun shot patient was. It would have been that girl Rye shot in the head. And that would spell trouble for Tsunade later.

" Yes, the police." That was it, she was alive and knew everything. If she ever woke up then she could spill everything to the other members of the force and it would all be over for Sai and her. Her eyes narrowed when they stood outside her room, Tsunade decided then that it was time to finish what had been started.

They entered the room where a man sat in a chair next to the bed. He was holding one of the girl's hands, petting it gently as she just laid completely unresponsive. Nakano handed Tsunade the chart before clearing her throat. The man perked up, his black hair swaying as he looked up to the women.

He was a beautiful man, his porcelain skin looking perfectly unmarred by life, his hair was long and raven black, reaching about mid back and being kept up with a loose hair tie. He wore nothing more than a white t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans and yet he looked like he had just walked off the runways of Paris. He stood up and walked over to them.

" This is Uchiha Itachi." Nakano said as he pointed to the man in question. " And Itachi this is Sanin Tsunade, the doctor who will be working on Botan's case for a while. She'll see what she can do and hopefully there will be some results."

The two of them shook hands but Tsunade could feel the accusations and inquiry in his touch alone, it was even more prevalent in his eyes. " It is nice to meet you Sanin-Sensei."

" Please," Tsunade said with a slight smile on her face. " call me Tsunade and the pleasure is all mine." Itachi smirked a little as Nakano left the room.

It was silent for the first few moments as Tsunade walked over Botan's vitals and checked them. Her heart was strong, beating as a normal adult's would but her brain activity was low. If it ever got high enough, she would wake.

" What do you think of her condition, Tsunade?" He asked coming up behind her. She turned around them, standing very close to the Uchiha. It was slightly strange having such a gorgeous man standing so close to her but she just moved around him with a shrug.

" Her condition is stable, which is something we want to maintain." She said. " But if we were able to increase her brain activity then she would wake, and that's the hard part of it. Stimuli works but time also is a factor. It could be days or years before her brain activity starts to jump up but that's pretty standard for all coma patients." Itachi nodded and he yawned a little. " Say, do you want to go grab a cup of coffee? You seem exhausted and I'll buy since I assume, like all hospitals, the coffee tastes like dirt water."

" A woman after my own heart." Itachi muttered with a smile. They both exited the room and went through the hospital and to Itachi's car. Tsunade sat in the front with him, it was a mostly silent car ride and they stopped at a small café a few miles away from the hospital. They got their drinks and as promised, Tsunade paid for it. They sat at a small table outside, it was starting to heat up as the sun hung in the sky, barely covered by the clouds.

" You know," Tsunade began, " you don't seem like you'd be a cop." Itachi smiled a little and took a drink of his coffee.

" Indeed. Most people think that of both my brother and I. They say we're far to beautiful to be in a business so ugly." He shrugged a little and she nodded. It seemed true, beauty like theirs was rare in places so foul. " But it is all in the family. My father is the retired police chief, I took over not to long ago."

" So young and yet so successful," Tsunade said with a slight smile. " Well hopefully all your hard work is paying off in some ways." Itachi nodded his head a little.

" Well yes, I always believed that justice should be served and nothing should go unpunished. I almost believed at one point I should have just quit the force became a lawyer. It would be a far easier job." He said leaning back in his chair slightly. Tsunade knew was he was doing, making her feel more comfortable around him so she would be more ready to open up to him. He was a clever man. " But then I remember that being a lawyer would probably piss me off far to much. The system has its flaws unfortunately."

" You know you kind of sound like the cops from the soap operas where they do things by their own rules yet get away with it." She said with a slight smile on her lips. Itachi chuckled softly to himself. That was an original take on his personality and profession.

" Well I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not, so I will just say thank you." Itachi said with a slight smirk. He took a gulp of his coffee and Tsunade couldn't help but feel a little transfixed by watching his Adam's Apple bob up and down. " Tsunade, I'm going to be straight with you. I've been waiting for you to arrive here in Tokyo since I heard you were coming. And that's because I have some questions for you."

Tsunade's hand twitched slightly but Itachi didn't seem to notice as the panic started to settle into her body. His eyes were staring directly into hers, looking for any signs of weakness but Tsunade had learned to hide her fears ever since Sai started killing. There was nothingness in her eyes, Itachi noticed. He blinked and took a sip of his coffee. " And what exactly do you need to ask me?"

" I assume you've been told that Botan was a member of the Tokyo Police Department." She nodded. " Well, we're working on the Ventriloquist case and we came upon your name when were researching a boy named Akihito Satoshi." Her eyebrow twitched a little at hearing that name, Sai hadn't called himself Satoshi since the death of his grandmother. It was actually like seeing ghosts when she thought of Sai in his former life. " You were there for his birth and were the one who autopsied him…but, we aren't exactly interested in him but his brother, Shinji. What can you tell me about him?"

" As you've probably read in the files, Satoshi and Shinji were twins however instead of being healthy like Satoshi, Shinji was chronically ill and if you want his medical records, I believe his family took him to a hospital in Osaka. Kohona didn't have the technology for the operations he required. But one day when they were coming back, his family got into a car accident. Satoshi and Shinji both lived, their parents weren't so lucky. After their deaths, they were both sent to their grandmother's in Kohona. But Shinji's face was badly scarred by the accident and the villagers thought of it as a bad omen." She said and took a drink of her coffee.

" A bad omen?" Itachi inquired. He had pulled out a pad of paper and was writing down some of the things she had been saying. Key points most likely.

" Yes. Kohona is a very superstitious place and when an accident occurs, they think it a bad omen, especially the survivors. They didn't think much of Satoshi, and left him alone but they wanted Shinji dead because they believed him to be bad luck for the village, unfortunately Shinji wasn't the one who ended up dead." She paused for a moment almost reliving the day when the villagers rioted out in the streets, heading towards that house. It made her stomach churn with guilt. She had tried to convince them otherwise but had got locked in her small clinic by some of the other villagers. It was something she would never forget. " Satoshi was murdered by the villagers along with his grandmother, I can only assume she was trying to protect him. But there in lines the problem, Shinji is missing. No one has seen or heard from him since and there comes another problem with that, Shinji was ill and for someone that ill to live on their own would be certain death. And I'm pretty sure even if he did escape and found someone to help him, he would most likely die because of how long the system takes with identifying children."

" So you assume that Shinji is dead?" Itachi asked, he seemed frustrated with that information and pushed his hair away from his face in an annoyed fashion.

" From what I know, it's the only option I can think of being possible." Tsunade said with a shrug.

" Were any of the villagers trialed or convicted for the murders?"

" No, not a single one." She said with a disgusted tone. " The police only found the bodies and nothing more, not a single shred of evidence. No weapons, no DNA, nothing. It makes me sick to my stomach thinking about it. And since all the eye witnesses to the murders were so terrified of the villagers, they kept quiet about the whole thing like it never happened. And since the police couldn't find anything they just labeled it 'unsolved' and closed the case."

Itachi seemed to share her distaste for the situation and scowled slightly as he finished writing. He flipped the pad closed and stood up, his empty paper coffee cup in hand. He crushed it before throwing it gracefully over his back and landing it in the garbage can.

" Thank you for your help Tsunade, I assure you if anything else comes up that I would like to speak with you about, I'll come by the hospital." Tsunade nodded and pulled a card from her pocket.

" This is my number incase I'm not at the hospital." She said and he nodded.  
-

**Later…**

Itachi returned home when Kisame had taken over his shift at the hospital. Sasuke had been so worked up with the case that Kisame decided to take over for him. He found his little brother sitting on the floor in the living room, sifting through all the pictures and articles. One stack was the victims, one was for himself, and the last was for other people who they hadn't identified yet. Itachi closed the door loudly, making his brother perk up and look towards him.

" Ah, Itachi you're back." He said almost uninterested. " Did you meet that doctor from Kohona?"

" Yes but there's something I need to tell you." He said as he walked into the room, putting his coat on the rack and walking over to his little brother. " You know how The Ventriloquist leaves clues about a kid named Satoshi?" Sasuke nodded. " Well neither of them is involved with this case."

The younger Uchiha stilled as he set down another paper. " Excuse me?"

" You heard me. Shinji, which is the missing brother, has a scar on his face. Sai does not. And since Satoshi is dead, it couldn't be either of them. And I doubt the woman I talked to lied to me about their identities but there's a way to confirm it…" Sasuke was silent but then shook his head.

" Do whatever you want. For now Sai is the only suspect that I want to see in my office. I know what he did and I will bring him to justice and find Naruto. It's like you said, we're playing hide and seek but not just with Naruto but with Sai too." Itachi nodded and sighed a little picking up his phone from his pocket.

He called Izzy, who picked up on the first two rings. " Hey Izzy listen. I know you don't want to go back to the basement but I still need you to do some police work. I need you to get the medical records of a child named Akihito Shinji. They're in Osaka. Bring them straight to me when you get them, alright?"

" _Yeah okay. I'll leave tomorrow morning for Osaka." _He replied and then hung up. Itachi sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Waiting was probably his least favorite part of the job.  
-

Tsuande stood over Botan, glaring daggers at her cold, lifeless body. Her heart monitor was still beeping steadily and all of the beeps sounded like accusations being fired at Tsunade. She was holding Botan's chart in hand and her eyes kept glancing across the words, 'Epidural Hematoma'.

" Your brain is bleeding but for now the doctors are keeping you stable. But the pressure of the blood against your brain and spine could kill you if increased, even slightly. If the drainage hole is blocked up then you'll either die or go in for more risky surgery." Tsunade muttered as she stared down at the unmoving body. " You should have just died that day. But unfortunately for me and you, our dance continues." She said lowering Botan's dose of Warfarin to nearly none and upped the amount of blood being shot into Botan's arms. " I found a donor who has a lot of clotting agents in their blood, just for you and as such your blood will clot far more now, making the drainage hole more prone to getting clogged and that spells good news for me since I'm taking over your case completely…It will insure more that just my safety." Botan's arm twitched slightly but coma patients always had some random movement and maybe even some vocalizations. And it was stated on her chart that she did, Tsunade had no fear about that being a sign of Botan waking up.

Botan whimpered something and her eyes were fluttering. " Rye's a doll." The words came out slurred because of the tube but other than that no one important to the case was around to hear it. The last thing she need was for Botan to start spilling secrets, but then again, the thought of living dolls was quite absurd to any sane person...

" Dying in a peaceful state like this is something I'll never be able to have. So consider this my gift to you." It was strange standing there and practically talking to a corpse of a woman. Tsunade almost felt bad but then she remembered how much would and could be lost just because of this little bitch lying there. Rye should have shot her in the head twice.  
-

**And that's where it ends!**

**Naruto: What the hell! I'm haven't been in this or the last chapter! What gives?  
Me: Shh...Your time will come, I'm just tying up some loose ends with the case. Now that they know it is Sai and Tsunade has come to Tokyo, things are going to start picking up!  
Sasuke: And then I get to shoot someone?  
Sai: Preferably not me?  
Me: We'll see, it will depend on who pleases me more.  
Sai: -starts taking off his clothes-  
Me: WHOA WHOA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?  
Sai: Uhh? Pleasing you?  
Me: Not what I meant...at all...Go into the naughty corner Sai.  
Sai: Awwww! I hate the naughty corner...This was Hitoko-sama.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hurray perfection is up for an update…Thank god, I know people have been waiting for this for a long time. I mean Sai and Naruto are finally going to pop up again! :D Weird. Anyway, Sai's PV and when he's not doing the creep, Regular PV**

_**Descensus Averno Facilis Est ( The descent into Hell is easy)  
~Virgil**_

Naruto had become fearful of me, as he should. But I still can't help but feel that displacing my anger on him isn't going to get me very far. I just can't control myself sometimes and it makes me so angry when he disobeys, especially when he tricks me into thinking all of this is going so well. It's not, it's all going to shit and there is little I can do to stop it. I don't want to cause Naruto's death but if I have to, I will rip apart his soul and pull all the resistance out. He will be my perfect doll, whether he likes it or not.

I looked over at Naruto, his body completely sprawled out on the couch. He was still ignoring me, but he was going to have to crack eventually, I was the only one he could talk to. He seemed to know that though, and remained silent, much to my displeasure. It was actually started to wear my last nerve and I was about to say something myself when he looked over at me.

" Why didn't you kidnap Sasuke instead of me?" He asked and that question made me raise an eyebrow in shock. I hadn't really thought about it.

" Now that you mention it, I'm not sure. Probably because the first time I saw you, I wanted to be with you. After stalking Sasuke for months and months on end, I started to enjoy the thoughts of being with him, torturing him. But that isn't the same for you, you're so beautiful, strong-willed, and corrupted enough to seem to understand me. I love you Naruto, I only lust for Sasuke because he's so beautiful. Like a perfect little China Doll, something that seems so fragile yet strong." I said and the more I thought about Sasuke, the more I longed to see him struggle underneath my power and then I began to wonder how much he could put up with before he porcelain shell would break completely, letting me see inside the very soul I lust for. I bet it's marvelous when he begs.

" It seems as though Sasuke would have been a far better catch since you have such an obsession with dolls. I don't have any doll qualities about me." Naruto said and turned so he was facing upwards, towards the ceiling. I could only guess that he was trying to avoid my gaze and I was fine with that, he was probably still angry that I almost killed him.

" But that's the problem with Sasuke. He's always stuck in his protective wall of porcelain and I would have to chip and breakaway all of it so I could get at the very core of his self, where as you will open up and let me in even though I kidnapped you. You're like a light in the darkest of tunnels, something that needs to be followed and chased that will bring you to absolution. You are my sin but you are also my savior. You will always be, my light."

I was almost atop Naruto in that moment. I pinned him underneath me and I could feel the reaction of his body slowly starting to take affect as he moved to shove me off, but I had him pinned down to well and he couldn't seem to shake me. I leaned him, practically tasting the very air on his lips as he sighed, the fear becoming more and more evident in his eyes.

I didn't know what I wanted at this point. At first I had just planned on a small, simple little kiss but now the arousal was raging through my entire body just from being so close to him. It was becoming a situation where the want was becoming outweighed by the need. I needed Naruto and he OWED it to me. I've been taking care of him, protecting him, doing everything he wanted.

" You know, you've been living pretty comfortably for the last few weeks and I believe it is time for you to pay what you owe. And that body will perfectly fit the bill." I could feel his heart beat against his chest and it was like a little bird trapped in a cage.  
-

**Elsewhere, to build more drama**

Izzy walked into the police office, a manila folder in hand. He had been so anxious last night that he couldn't sleep and therefore traveled to Osaka to find whatever hospital Itachi told him to find. Luckily the first one he walked into was the one holding the medical records he required. He been driving the entire morning, knowing he would get there around eight or so, still feeling that even after all of this he wouldn't be able to sleep. Though it wasn't from a lack of trying, whenever he had tired he had been fronted with more than a few unpleasant images of what he had found in the basement. He decided it would just be better for him if he just stayed up until the exhaustion was so great he wouldn't dream.

He hadn't looked at the records yet since he decided that with all their heads together would make a better analysis; Izzy believed that he was probably too tired to even get whatever Itachi would be blathering on about. He wasn't even sure why he had to go get the medical records. So far it seemed as though Sai was the one they should have been trying to find, not chasing some other lead that could throw them farther off track than they needed to be.

Itachi was sitting in the main part of the office, drinking a cup of coffee and looking over some of the pictures they had gathered from the site. Izzy hadn't seen the room for himself but from the looks of the pictures something far more sinister was going on and he wasn't sure what it was.

As an American he wasn't exactly the superstitious type, it was practically bred into the culture that things that seemed other worldly could be explained with hard evidence or just pushed aside as hysteria. Even the doll he saw on Botan's keyboard could be explained as Sai or whoever being a good puppeteer. Though the idea of witchcraft had crossed his mind as a possibility but not in the sense that most would think; voodoo cults were known to mutilate bodies as some kind of ritual and it didn't seem illogical that Sai was suffering from some kind of psychosis and would partake in such rituals.

Izzy walked up to Itachi's desk and dropped the folder onto it. He looked up with a smirk and then pulled out his phone, typing a message and making Sasuke appear from one of the back rooms.

" That was quick." Itachi said. " I hadn't expected you back until tomorrow, which means you went right after I called you, isn't that right?"

" I couldn't sleep and I've been driving the whole night. The attending nurse even gave me the files quickly and since it was still very early in the morning I was able to arrive here far ahead of schedule." He said, a drowsy tone to his voice. Itachi nodded his thanks as Sasuke pulled up two chairs. He handed one to Izzy who took it gratefully.

" Well that's good I guess." Sasuke said sitting down. He took the file from Itachi's hands and opened up the seal, pulling the papers out of it. His eyes instantly widen at the picture of the boy on the front. He started to scan through all the papers, making Izzy and Itachi watch with muted curiosity. " I don't believe this…"

" What? What is it?" Izzy asked as he grabbed the file from Sasuke's hands and looked over it himself. " Hmm, looks like this kid had a blood condition that he needed monthly transfusions to alleviate. Alpha-Thalassemia, that's pretty serious, the body has trouble making hemoglobin which carries oxygen. There was probably no way this kid could have survived without constant treatment."

" Which means Tsunade's story turns out to be true, Shinji wouldn't have been able to survive with a condition like this and if Satoshi is dead, then that means Sai isn't either one of them."

" No." Sasuke stated, shaking his head as the looked at the picture. " Sai looks exactly like Shinji, just look at the picture! It's obvious that if it isn't him then he's related by both parents. Either there was a third brother or he has to be one of the twins." The younger said as he practically glared fire through the photo. " It's true that he doesn't have a scar on his face like this other picture shows but there are ways to get rid of scars nowadays; there are creams you can use, plastic surgery, make-up, and even some scars fade off with time. Sai has to be Shinji if we know for sure that Satoshi is dead."

" Well how do we know that for sure? Has anyone seen pictures of the autopsy?" Izzy countered. " What if that doctor accidentally mixed up the identities of the bodies or something? Hospitals have been known to make mistakes and this Tsunade lady could have just went with it because you don't know what the person could have done to the body after they killed him. Besides that, she didn't go into much detail about the outer appearance of the body. You know what they say, a picture is worth a thousand words."

" You're right." Itachi said finally and he pulled the card out from under the many stacks of paper and started to dial it into his phone. He strummed his fingers on the desk, waiting for Tsunade to pick up. He had a feeling she would be busy, but even then he could just leave a voicemail or go see her later when he was visiting Botan. But before either of those options presented themselves fully, the phone clicked and Itachi put it on speaker.

" _Hello, this is Doctor Sanin Tsunade speaking." _

" Hello Tsunade, this is Uchiha Itachi, the man you had coffee with the other day. I had a request for you, if you don't mind."

" _Oh, I see. By all means, go ahead and ask for whatever it is you need from me." _

Itachi was happy to have a small personal relationship going with this woman. It made it far more easier if they had any questions about the case. The older Uchiha looked over at Izzy who was resting his head on the desk, snoring. He rolled his eyes, of course he would take this opportunity to sleep. " You see Tsunade, we have some questions about Satoshi's autopsy. We know you were the doctor who performed it and we were wondering if you could call your offices and have them fax over the official copy, with pictures and everything._" _

There was a pause on the line and Izzy's snoring broke up the silence making Itachi reach over and grab his head and slam it back down on the desk, waking him upon impact. He rubbed his nose and whined as he sat up, holding his face and frowning from the mistreatment. Sasuke snickered a little and that's when Itachi held up a finger to silence them both as she started talking again.

" _Sorry for the pause I was signing off on something, anyway… Yeah I'll call my protégé and have her fax over everything you need. I just need the number of the station." _

Itachi gave her the number and hung up, hoping it would be quick. He looked over at Izzy, he was absolutely stunned. He walked over to Botan's computer and put in the makeshift password and then opened a program, making both Uchihas come over next to the white haired man. He played a clip of audio for them, they could tell it was completely stripped down since there was no background noise but when the voice started, they both looked floored as they listened.

" Tsunade…She's the accomplice we've been looking for." Sasuke muttered as he looked at his brother. Itachi nodded his head and grabbed his coat and gun. Sasuke and Izzy scrambled to keep up with the silent older Uchiha and all crammed into his squad car, sirens blaring as they drove to the hospital.  
-

**BACK TO NARUTO AND SAI FOR A BIT OF NON-CON! OH NO!( oh and if you want a song to listen to when you read this, Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge is what I was jammin' to!)**

I had Naruto beneath me, completely stripped of all his clothing. He was so beautiful; his naked body so inviting yet he was so shyly pushing me away. But my strength was more than enough to keep him from getting away.

" Sai, please." He whimpered and that shot straight through to my groin, he was so perfect that it made me so aroused in every sense of the word. " Please, stop. I don't want this."

He was lying and I knew it. No one had been able to resist me before, and he wouldn't be the first to do so. I would have him, all of him, and he would love every second of it, so much so that he would never want to leave me, ever again. I couldn't stand it if he did, he was the most important person to me right now and I don't think I could handle the rejection right now. No, I think I would finally snap for good if that happened. My little angel would open himself to me so I could corrupt his very existence so he would know my evil and come to welcome it, especially inside him.

I sat up slightly looking down at his form. His blond hair was splayed out on a black pillow, making the contrast of light and dark almost too much to bare. His cheeks were flushed with a mix of embarrassment and frustration. It was so cute that I couldn't help but pull one of my hands off his wrist to caress that sweet little cheek. It was so soft and perfect that I almost didn't want to pull away from him but I knew I had to since he might try to push me away with an arm free. I had never really noticed how tan he actually was in contrast with my own body. My shirt may have been the only thing that was off, but it was still enough to get an accurate picture of the difference. His skin was tanned with the light of the sun and you could almost see the life inside of him because of that.

I leaned in then, kissing down his chest. He arched up underneath me, his frame shaking ever so gently as he attempted to stop me. It wasn't working and he just needed to accept that. I would never get off, nor leave him. Or for that matter, let him leave me. Never again. I would keep him underneath me if I needed to, force him to learn his place as long as it meant that he would never leave my side or give him the idea to run.

" You're so beautiful…" I muttered against his stomach, loving how soft and sweet it tasted against my tongue. He shuttered at the touch and turned his head away from me. I was surprised to see that he wasn't aroused at all. I wonder if he made Sasuke work to get him aroused as well, and it wouldn't surprise me if he did. Naruto was stubborn yet adorable in that sense. I couldn't help but think that this was yet another challenge for me to face with him.

I brushed my lips against his thigh and his breath hitched, more in surprise than in anything else. It was starting to annoy me that he was so stubborn, most men would be whimpering with desire at this point, but Naruto seemed almost completely unfazed by all of this hard work. It was actually a little evil in my opinion. I smirked and bit his thigh, getting an instant rise out of him in more than one way.

I should have known that small kisses and soft touches wouldn't be enough, I had always wondered what kind of lover Sasuke was and from the tape I hadn't got too much of an idea. Since it seemed like that night was far more than just random fucking. But now I could start making out a slight picture of the nightly activities in my head. Sasuke was a far rougher lover, biting and sucking taking more of the stage than kisses and caresses. It would explain a lot of why Naruto wasn't reacting. If his body had gotten used to a far rougher and more kinky experience then it would take that kind of stimulation to arouse him now. It was extremely interesting.

" How adorable. I never thought someone as innocent as you would be into the masochism. I almost find it strange that you didn't like some of my other actions just as much as you like this now." I muttered against his thigh and he blushed even brighter, shaking his head.

" Sexual pain and actual pain are completely different to me. I wouldn't get turned on if someone just came up and punched me in the face."

I guess he had a point. But this was far too fantastic, I almost couldn't contain my excitement. I've know from an early age that I was sadistic and not even in a slight sense, I was and there was no way I could deny it. I mean I wasn't a horrible person all the time and I could be kind to people when the mood struck me, but I had always felt, especially with sex that the pain was almost a way of making the pleasure just that much more, that much better. Something that could be appreciated and that was exactly what I would do for Naruto, make him enjoy every ounce of pleasure I was willing to give him for all the pain he was willing to take from me.

" Naruto, look at me. Look into my eyes." I muttered and he refused at first so I reached up and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. He shuddered beneath me and I knew it was because the power he was sensing in my form. There would be no refusal now. " I love you, Naruto. Remember that." I released his arms, thinking that he got the message about how I would never let him go again. I started to unbutton my pants when an almost horrified look graced his features. Naruto's breath started to come out far more labored and that's when he did something I would have never expected. He used all of his strength and grabbed me by the back of the head.

" NOOOO!" He screamed tossing me to the ground. I missed the floor and slammed into my glass coffee table, it shattered completely under my weight and I just laid there for a second in the remains of the table, feeling the glass nipping into my skin but not really cutting me. He got up from the couch then, making sure he maneuvered around the glass and got to the where I had thrown his clothes. He was started to put on his pants when I got up from the glass shards.

His eyes widened to dinner plates as he struggled to get his pants up and started to run. I could feel the anger running through my veins as I stepped out of the glass, not caring that some of the shards were cutting my feet or embedding themselves inside my skin. I felt as though I should kill him, tear him apart and completely ruin everything about him that I found attractive. I wanted to destroy him.

My blood made tracks on the floor as I started to run after him, ignoring the pain in my body. I could easily use it as a form of motivation. I would catch him, fuck him, and then depending on how I felt after that, I would either kill him or just break him. A spirit was fragile, just like the glass on the floor. It was easily shattered given the right few words.

He ran into the kitchen and was about to open the backdoor when I rushed up to him, practically tackling him to the floor. Naruto's face slammed against the counter and he laid there for a second and it made me flip him over so he was facing me, for the first time I was afraid I had killed someone I cared about. His eye lids fluttered as he reached up to the spongy, already bruising mark on his forehead. The blood was trickling slowly out of the gash on his face. He moaned a little and as if he realized what was going on tried to push me away. Which just as soon renewed the anger in my chest.

I slammed him into the tile by his neck and he grabbed at my arm, trying to claw my skin but it was only shallow pain, nothing I couldn't handle. Plenty of my victims had scratched me before but this was the first time I wouldn't have to clean the nails afterwards. I pulled at his pants and he was whining at me, tears springing up in the corners of his eyes.

" Sai please!" He cried and I almost wanted to stop but there was such an anger burning through my veins that I just couldn't. I wanted him to feel pain, to suffer. His lack of it was actually making me physically sick.

I turned him around again so I didn't have to look him in the eye and pulled his pants off again. It was arousing to be greeted with that soft, puckering hole. The yearning in my erection was far to much for me to take anymore. I entered swiftly and he cried out loudly, trying to grab onto something for support but only finding nothing but tile slippery with our blood. He was gasping from the pain, trying to crawl away from me only to be smashed under my weight.

I thrusted into him again and he arched his back, wailing with pain. It was all too good for me, I was loving every second of his tight, wet heat hugging my cock. It was like pure euphoria. He was clenching from the pain and it only added to the extreme amounts of pleasure I was feeling. Naruto got up on his hands and knees and I moved my hands up his body so I could lean into him. I kissed the back of his neck and he didn't seem to mind, almost as he had gotten used to this rough treatment.

He stayed almost completely still and let me finish before collapsing on the floor, his eyes leaking tears. I felt a slight bit of triumph as I watched him cry for however long he did. It meant one thing and one thing only; I had finally broken him.  
-

**And that's where I'm ending it. A horrible ending that resulted in rape and made me sad on the inside. :D …and that was a sarcastic smiley face.**

**Naruto: NOOOOO! I HATE YOU! HATE! HATE!  
Sai: YESSSS! I LOVE YOU! LOVE! LOVE!  
Me: Mixed reviews...-can feel her own demise and turns around- Uh oh, Sasuke and the certain fans are pissed.  
Sasuke: Pissed is an understatement. -grabs me- We need to have a little conversation with you.  
Me: -is getting dragged away- Itachi, take over!  
Itachi: Okay. This was Hitoko-sama, and I think she is going to die.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**-Appears out of nowhere- Hey guys, I know y'all are pretty pissed about Sai, well hopefully this next chapter will ease your anger and you won't want to kill me anymore. Regular PV, Sai's PV when he's around…HOPEFULLY HE WON'T BE…**

_**Quisque suos patimur Manes (Each of us bears his own Hell)  
~Virgil ( Yes, I am in love with his quotes…He did write The Aeneid after all…It was a Greek Epoch Poem…That's how they used to spell epic)**_

Itachi felt as though he had been played as a fool. He should have known something was going on with Tsunade, but this something was far more sinister than he could have imagined. How could a doctor, a person who practically makes it their mission in life to save people, be an accomplice to a serial killer? Shouldn't that be a doctor's worst nightmare or something? Itachi didn't know what was going on since this was still all swimming around the surface but he had a feeling as soon as they got Tsunade in custody all of it would start making sense…Hopefully.

The sirens were blaring still as they pulled into the parking lot, making more than a few heads turns as the three police officers practically sprinted from the car and through the automatic doors. One of the nurses was about to flag them down and shout at them for being so rude until she saw their hands on their guns and police badges flashing in the sterile lights of the hall, all of them looked ready to pull the guns free and let bullets fly. She instantly quieted down and sat still, finally noticing the squad car in the parking lot.

The three of them were deathly silent as they slunk up to the ICU; Itachi was leading the way, going on the feeling that Tsunade was probably with Botan. He could only wonder why she would help the woman who was trying to bring her to justice. Itachi paused a little, his gun shaking as a realization settled over him. His body started to move on its own, running down the hallway so quickly that all the rooms and faces were blurring around him. Tsunade wasn't trying to help Botan, she was trying to kill her.

Itachi decided that Botan's room was too far away as he finally reached it. He saw the movement of a body from the shifts in the light on the other side of the door; Sasuke and Izzy ran up to Itachi, both of them out of breath but as they noticed what he had, they both gulped, pulling their guns from the holsters, readying them to be fired. Itachi grabbed the handle of the door but the loud screeching coming from the other side of the door made them all freeze up. Botan was crashing.  
-

**A few minutes prior, with Tsunade.**

The blond woman glared down at Botan. She was still alive, even after her Warfarin levels were dropped to nothing and blood, thick with clotting agents, shoved into her veins. The drainage hole was fine. It was a very trying time for Tsunade; it seemed to her that no matter what she did, Botan just wouldn't die.

And what was even worse was that the police seemed to be on to her. That autopsy did have pictures and audio with it; if they got their hands on it, they would know she was lying, or worse, covering for Sai. She had a feeling that they were on his trail now, that he may have pushed far too many buttons, pissed off too many people on his quest for revenge. She knew that he planted clues from his past life, from himself and Shinji on some of the corpses so the police would have to figure out a mystery within a mystery. It had been smart at first, but now, there was far too much on the line.

Tsunade had thought Sai knew the limits because before he had kidnapped that blond boy he was just barely crossing the line, keeping a low profile, and caring for his own safety to the point where he wouldn't do anything too bold, excluding the murders. But now that he had Naruto, it was as though he had bought a new house over the line and was just living there to piss people off. And the Tokyo Police Department were those people.

She was starting to worry that Sai was losing it. Though it seemed as though he had been keeping it together and well managed since the police still hadn't found him yet, she still knew his mental health wasn't nearly as good as a normal person's. She saw this ending in one of about three ways: He would succeed and kill all the people he set out to, he would get caught which meant he would die in prison or in a hail of bullets, or he would end up killing himself and probably Naruto too. All of those options were unappealing to Tsunade so she shifted her focus to the machines surrounding Botan's bed.

Tsunade knew today needed to have a different approach. And since there was only an hour before visiting began, she had to kill Botan quickly. She figured that if reducing Botan's Warfarin levels didn't work, maybe an overdose would. She was being given trace amounts of Diazepam(1) to help control her muscle spasms. It would be 'bad' if she managed to rip out one of her IV needles. But Tsunade knew she could work this in her favor; clarity errors happened all the time in medicine, especially since she was new to this hospital and could have easily switched the doses on the machines on 'accident' and since it wasn't working, she would be almost forced to up the dosage. She smirked as walked up to the machine on the left side of her bed and started pressing the up arrow. It beeped at her until she entered an access code(2), allowing her to up the dosage even more. Why not just go all out if it was supposed to be an overdose? Adults weren't supposed to have more than ten milligrams daily but she was far passed that, it was thirty times more than the recommended dose. And since she was the primary doctor on this case, she would also perform the autopsy. All the bases were covered.

Slowly, Tsunade knew, all the muscles in her body would relax, including her heart. And once that stopped beating, it would be extremely difficult to get it going again. Tsunade walked to the window and saw the flashing lights of the police car in the parking lot. Her eye widened to the size of dinner plates as she finally noticed that there was from the Tokyo Police Department and that no one was inside.

A loud beep went through the room as Botan started to code, her heart rate dangerously low in only a few seconds. But the door broke through the loud beeping, it slid across the floor, slamming into the bed with a cracking noise as Itachi ran into the room, his gun aimed at Tsunade. She turned as the other two officers entered. The shorter raven, she knew, was Sasuke, the officer Sai was obsessed with; the other she knew was the remaining American. She turned back to the window; they were on the third floor and a head first dive into the concrete would be more than enough to end her life.

As she looked out the window, Itachi appeared beside her. She knew if she tried to jump, Itachi would have no problem catching her and forcing her to the floor. Tsunade sighed a little, there were two options left now: Get captured and be interrogated, forcefully or the suicide pill she kept in her pocket, just in case. She had never thought 'just in case' would actually happen.

Itachi pushed her towards the bed where Botan was laying, her heart still not beating even though the other two officers were administering CPR and a crash cart was more than likely on the way up.

" Help her." Itachi commanded as he pushed Tsunade again. She fell to her knees and her hand instantly went into her pocket, where a capsule of cyanide laid. The slick coating would make it far easier to dry swallow and dissolve in her stomach, making it nearly impossible for her to throw back up. She got to her feet, shakily, pushing the white haired man aside. She checked Botan's pulse, even though she knew there wasn't one. " Quit stalling! Give her something to restart her heart…Or were you lying about being a doctor too?"

There was a hint of betrayal in Itachi's voice and it stung a little to Tsunade. She actually, truly liked Itachi. He seemed like a good guy, a nice change from Sai. But now she could see the almost forced nature his job required of him; he was completely stone-faced, his attitude was harsh but his eyes and tone of voice betrayed him, even if it was for a second. Her hands shook a little as she pulled back, walking to the other side of the room where some emergency supplies were. Now was the perfect time for Tsunade to take the cyanide pill. She was about to force the pill into her mouth as her arm was grabbed from behind and she was forced forward, her face slamming into the cabinet of medicines. She dropped the pill from the sheer shock of the moment.

" I never pegged you as the suicide type." Itachi muttered as he held her in place. She noticed that he wasn't using his full strength, something he would regret fully, very soon. Tsunade took a deep breathe and in a moment was able to flip her body so Itachi was behind her. She was able to slam him into the cabinet, forcing his head into the wall as his body was jerked back. He let go of her after a few good hits; Tsunade pushed Itachi's limp body out of the way and dug through the cabinet, grabbing syringes and scalpels.

Izzy and Sasuke seemed stunned by Itachi getting taken down so easily but were even more so when sharp objects started to whiz by their heads. This doctor was no ordinary lady, she was strong and not to mention the superhuman aim she seemed to posess. No one should be that good at throwing small knives and needles. She nailed Sasuke in the arm with a syringe; he was lucky he moved, it would have struck him in the carotid artery. He moved to the side, wanting very much to hide under Botan's hospital bed. He grabbed his gun and aimed at her as the crash team came running in the room, disrupting Sasuke's focus. The nurses and other doctors all hit the dirt as Sasuke fired a warning shot out the window. He aimed for Tsunade only to have his gun knocked out of his hand by a scalpel. It cut him deeply on the wrist, the blood spilling out quickly, with no signs of stopping. He grunted with pain as he applied pressure to it.

Izzy had dropped to the floor as soon as one of the syringes barely missed his face. He really didn't want to leave Sasuke alone in the onslaught of scary, sharp things but someone had to do something for Botan while Tsunade was distracted. He decided that unplugging the medicine machines would do the trick. Cutting off whatever was killing Botan would surely have some kind of positive effect. Izzy couldn't lie to himself much longer, he had no idea what he was doing. He was tired, stressed, and quite frankly, scared of that lady. She was terrifyingly strong. Izzy jumped when he heard Sasuke's gun go off and then cursed mentally as it slid under Botan's bed, out of Sasuke's reach. He could see the pool of blood around Sasuke's knees. He needed to protect everyone now. He pulled his gun back out of its holster, and aimed it at Tsunade's leg. If she went down then they could still interrogate her later on.

A shot rang out but Izzy knew he wasn't the one who fired it; he glanced to the side, seeing Itachi, gun in hand. His free hand was holding his shoulder, a scalpel embedded in the flesh. Tsunade cried with pain as she held her leg, blood spilled onto the floor as everyone got up, except Tsunade and Itachi. He was panting with slight shock and a doctor was with him in a moment as the others rushed over to Botan.

" By now, it is probably too late to save her." Tsunade muttered in between gasps of pain. Her body was shaking with shock as the blood flowed freely from her injury. She was getting light headed and she knew that unless she was stitched up soon, she would probably die from blood loss. The doctors and nurses started to pump Botan with drugs and shocked her continuously but Tsunade knew it would be pointless. Until she heard the all too familiar beeping of the heart monitor. She glanced up and saw that it was in fact working. Her heart was beating once more. That girl…Just won't die.

" Guess what Tsunade…" Itachi muttered. " As soon as we're all stitched up, you're going to jail."

" _I'm sorry Sai…"_ Tsunade thought, looking almost desperately at Itachi. _" I've failed you."  
-_

**A few hours later (after everyone was all patched up)**

" Tsunade, we've been interrogating you for an hour already…" Itachi muttered as he sat down in a chair next to Tsunade's hospital bed. He had broken her leg with that bullet and she had lost a good deal of blood so she was required to stay in the hospital. Even though Itachi could have easily dragged her to the station for more questioning. This was the only kindness he was going to offer her now. " How about you actually give us some useful information?"

" I HAVE given you useful information." Tsunade muttered. She felt groggy from the pain medication and the hole in her arm burned from the blood being pumped into her veins. She yawned a little, wanting very much to just fall asleep and let this nightmare of a day be over but she knew as long as Itachi was there questioning her, there would be no chance of it. " I told you that Sai is the killer, which is a confirmation of what you already suspected."

" No. We already KNEW he was. We found his workshop in the bottom of his basement and the DNA tests are confirming the identities of the victims. Tell me something that will wow me, like what these pictures mean." He threw a stack of photos onto her lap and she begrudgingly picked them up, looking through them. He had left while Tsunade was in surgery, getting the bullet out of her leg. He needed some things for this interogation, those pictures and a tape recorder were on the required items list.

She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach as she looked through them. She had seen all of those symbols before in the house Sai had in Kohona and she knew that they all had something to do with the ritual his grandmother perfected. It was what he used to bring the dolls to life after he killed his victims. She pushed them to the side, feeling as though she might vomit.

" From that reaction, I assume that means you know what these drawings mean." Itachi prodded. She nodded reluctantly. " So?"

" If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

" At this point, I'm ready to believe anything…" He muttered and Tsunade looked over at him, judging him with her eyes. He looked tired; she knew he had also lost a good amount of blood when she stabbed him in the shoulder. He even got a scan to see if hitting his head repeatedly messed with his brain. The scan didn't show anything out of the ordinary but he was still told to take it easy for the next couple days. She considered actually telling him the truth, he probably wouldn't believe her anyway so there wasn't much to lose.

" Alright, I'll tell you all I know." Tsunade said. " I'm hooked up to a heart monitor, so that means you can tell whether or not I'm lying. My heart rate will go up if I do, so it's like having me go through a lie detector." Itachi nodded his head as if he was signaling her to continue. " I lied about the autopsy…To protect Sai from the villagers. It wasn't Satoshi who died, and it wasn't Shinji either…Shinji was already dead." Itachi's eyebrows raised a little when he heard that. " What I told you about the villagers being superstitious was true, they killed Shinji because of the scar on his face. Satoshi and his grandmother were very upset about his death, so much so that they turned to alternative sources as an outlet for their grief. Black magic." Itachi was still silent and Tsunade knew he probably wanted to listen to all of what she said before commenting on anything. He was that type of person. " They made Shinji's body into a doll…and it…Came to life…When the vill-"

" Do you expect us to believe that?" Sasuke asked skeptically. He was shaking his head and laughing a little to himself. She knew that he wasn't laughing because he was amused, but because of the absurdity of it. " The doll came to life? Really? Unless Sai and you are both delusional, then there is no way the doll came to life."

" Sasuke," Itachi said in a stern, solid voice. " Let her finish. The heart monitor isn't reacting negatively so that means she is telling the truth. So be quiet until then, we may be able to pull other pieces of information out of this story." Itachi turned his attention back to Tsunade and nodded for her to continue.

Tsunade didn't feel obligated to thank Itachi and just nodded back at him. " Anyway, the villagers found out about the magic and were furious. They broke into the house and slaughtered them. Except Satoshi; he managed to escape…So the bodies that they found were the one of his grandmother and Shinji." She paused for a moment, tears starting to sting her eyes. She looked down at her bed, balling her fists in the sheets. " I didn't buy into the superstitions of the village so when I stumbled upon Satoshi, I brought him home, practically adopting him as my own son. I faked the autopsy report saying it was Satoshi since no one but the villagers knew that Shinji was already dead. Hell, even I didn't know about his death until Satoshi told me. But I figured if both of them were 'dead' Satoshi could live peacefully. I gave him the name Sai, gave him a back story, and cut his hair so no one would question him. And from then on I promised he would have a different life…Until he asked me to see his brother's body. I thought he was going to say his final goodbyes since I didn't know he had been dead prior to the attacks. When we went down the morgue, I opened the drawer and the body sprung to life…Smiling at Sai and me. He told me everything, about the dolls, the rituals, the seals…If you manage to catch him, he has a mark on his tongue, he says it's a contract that allows him to control the souls of the dead."

The three officers looked slightly stunned as they watched Tsunade's internal struggle. Tears were falling freely from her eyes and dripping onto the sterile white sheets. She furiously rubbed at her eyes before shaking her head. " From that point…He swore revenge on all the families in the village. He said he was going to kill them most of the family members to make them feel the pain he suffered; losing all of his family and being falsely persecuted by them. And so far…He has succeeded in doing so; leaving at least one member of each family alive to suffer in the grief of losing everyone else near and dear to them. But the problem was, as families get older, they branch out, become successful and move into the city to continue. He had to track them down and kill them that way. It was why he lived in Tokyo for so long…But ever since he kidnapped that blond guy, everything hasn't been going his way…"

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'BLOND GUY'?" Sasuke's voice suddenly exploded. He jumped up and move as quickly as he could to the side of Tsunade's bed. " You mean Naruto, right? Is he alright? Has that fucker laid his hands on him? I swear the Gods, if he has, I will fucking murder him where he stands and make sure to savor in every precious second that his blood is dripping from his injuries."

" Sasuke…" Izzy said, grabbing the Uchiha a little, trying in vain to pull him away from the woman. " Calm down, we can't have you flying off the handle every time you hear Naruto's name. It isn't good. This isn't the time to start freaking out at every second; it makes you incapable of making decisions. You need to have a clear head, okay?"

Sasuke was practically hyperventilating and Tsunade almost had a sorry look about her face as the younger Uchiha stared at her. He shook off Izzy's hold, moving back slightly from the bed. Tsunade bit her lip a little. " From what I know, he's fine. But…I don't know how much longer he can last with Sai." She said, testing the waters a little. When Sasuke didn't go completely berserk, she continued. " He's a bit temperamental. He's beat the shit out of me, even though I practically saved him and am the mother figure in his life. He has extremely deep emotional problems and doesn't like when things don't go his way, especially when he's rejected…"

Sasuke was silent and he fell to his knees, Izzy falling with him in attempt to keep him on his feet. Itachi sighed with frustration and a heaviness that hadn't been there eariler and got up, helping Izzy lead Sasuke out of the room. " Stay with Sasuke, Izzy. I'll finish up the interrogation…" He nodded, sitting outside of the room with Sasuke on the floor. He was completely silent, looking like nothing more than a lifeless doll.

Itachi stepped back into the room, closing the door behind him. " Is that all you have to say about Sai? Or is there more?"

" No, there isn't much more. I don't know how many people he's killed and made me cover up." Tsunade seized up a little then, her entire frame shaking with sobs as she buried her face in her hands. " I never meant for any of this to happen. I was just trying to help a child, you know, be a good person…But all I've done is raise a monster. A doll obsessed monster. And I know this sounds terrible but I've tried to kill him…I've waited for him to fall asleep and snuck into his room with a scalpel but when he's sleeping he doesn't look evil, he looks like a child. A good little boy, an angel. I…I should have killed him when I had the chance. I've drugged him before too but he just ended up puking the drugs up and sleeping through the rest of the side effects. He didn't even say anything to me when he woke up the next day, he acted as if nothing happened."

Tsunade continued to sob and Itachi felt a pang of hurt in his chest. He was actually starting to feel terrible about this; how could something that started with the best intentions turn into something so sinister and evil? He shook his head a little and sat down on Tsunade's bed, petting her head a little as she cried. She grabbed onto Itachi's shirt and pulled him forward.

" Listen to me closely Itachi," She said, her eyes still puffy from the unshed tears lingering in them. " things are never as they appear, especially with Sai. You may think that I'm crazy for believing the dolls are alive but I know what I saw…And when you see it, it will be your ruin. Once you see those dolls, you either become part of Sai's collection or you're added to the numerous amount of bodies Sai's amassed over the years."

She let go of him then and Itachi pulled himself back a little. Though he wasn't really the superstitious type, he couldn't help but feel that something was going on here. Something he had yet to see. But he knew that he would find out soon.  
-

**1. Diazepam- also known as Valium, is a muscle relaxant that helps prevent muscle spasms, so if Botan is twitching and moving with needles and tubes everywhere, it would be better if she didn't move at all. And as you know, people are stupid and take a lot of them and will…what? Overdose, that's right. So I thought since Tsunade's a doctor, she could fuck with medications people are getting. She would know how much could kill someone.**

2. Access Code- From what I've seen, sometimes machines that have medicines will also have an access code or like card slot so people who are hooked up to them won't just up their dosage of pain meds because what? They'll overdose? That's right. It makes sense.

**Sasuke: Okay where's Hitoko-sama? I have a score to settle with her.  
Itachi: -hands Sasuke a note- She said to give this to you.  
Sasuke: -reads aloud- " Dear Sasuke, I know you're pissed at me and still are some of the fans. Since I've also pissed them off in another fic, I've decided to tell everyone I've gone to Russia. Good luck finding me...Muhaha, Hitoko-sama."...Really? I know exactly where she is!  
Itachi: Oh?  
Sasuke: Yep. She's in Idaho. I'm going to hunt her down now...  
Itachi: Good luck with that...  
Me: -appears- He bought it?  
Itachi: Apparently.  
Me: Sweetness. I'm going to go hide under my bed for a while...This was Hitoko-sama.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_**~Somewhere under my bed…IN RUSSIA~**_

**Me: The fans seem to be regaining trust in me…Seems like time for them to hate me again.  
Itachi: -under the bed with me- Is that really a good idea?  
Me: When do I ever have ideas that are good?  
Itachi: Point taken…LovelessMe is right though, it is really cramped under here.  
Me: I know. Now get out and post the next chapter  
Itachi: Hn. **

**Regular PV unless Sai pops up...Which he will...  
**

_**Come what may, all bad fortune is to be conquered by endurance. **_**  
-Virgil (couldn't find the latin, sorry)  
-**

Sasuke had been more than shaken up by the information Tsunade had given them. Sai had Naruto and he was more than likely to do something to him. It made Sasuke's blood boil thinking of all the things Sai could do to his blond, his love, THE love of his life. When he finally found Sai, he was going to beat him senseless, if he killed the bastard, he didn't care, the fucker would pay for EVERYTHING he had done to Naruto.

But that brought many questions to Sasuke's mind. What had Sai done to Naruto? What if Naruto had developed Stockholm Syndrome? What if he was in love with Sai now? Sasuke repressed those thoughts in his mind, he couldn't give up on Naruto, he needed to keep hope alive. There was no way Naruto would or could ever love Sai, especially with everything he had ever done.

The younger Uchiha had returned to the office with Izzy so he wouldn't go back into the room with Tsunade and possibly lose his mind. He needed to keep his mind preoccupied with everything he had learned today. Needed to make sense of it because frankly, he had no idea what it was all supposed to mean. The dolls, their sudden life, the black magic. None of it made sense to him. He had a feeling that Sai was completely mental but if Tsunade believed it too; what then? Who was right?

Sasuke sighed as Izzy handed him a cup of coffee. He nodded his thanks and took a sip. He hadn't actually wanted it but it was something he could do that would break his mind away from all the doubt he was having; it was clouding his mind. Sasuke tried to focus on the flavor of the coffee, the temperature, and they way it was scalding his mouth whenever he took a gulp. But it wasn't helping, his mind was off and he couldn't seem to reign it back in.

" What should we do now, Sasuke?" Izzy asked as he looked down at his own coffee. Right now, Izzy felt that he actually might chuck the cup at the wall. He was so frustrated and didn't know what to make of this entire situation. All this black magic voodoo shit couldn't have been real, right? It was just stuff they put in books and movies to scare people, right? But from all that had happened, he actually found himself believing it.

" I don't know anymore." Sasuke said. " I want to know what else she told Itachi but since we haven't got a call from him, it was probably something unimportant or that we already knew." She had something about Kohona though, and that had been weighing heavily on his mind. He wanted to go to Kohona and check it out. It was a few hours away though, and if something happened and he had to return to Tokyo, it would might be difficult. " I…Want to got to Kohona, Izzy. Maybe we can dig up something there?"

Izzy ran a hand through his white hair and bit his lip. It was almost like Sasuke had caught his brainwave about the doubt he was feeling. He wanted to go to Kohona too, see what they could find, and maybe see if Sai was there. There weren't many other places he could think of that Sai would go. " Maybe we should go, I mean, Itachi is more than capable than staying here with Kisame and figuring stuff out…But what about the villagers? What if they don't cooperate with us? We're outsiders after all and if they really DID kill that kid, wouldn't they be even less inclined to speak with us? I mean, I wouldn't want the cops to uncover some kind of giant ass secret and bust everyone."

" I was worried about that too, but what else can we do?" Sasuke asked in an almost defeated tone. " There really is much we can do here beside be extra weight. They don't need four people working on something here that would only lead to dead ends."

" Sasuke, it would be better if you stayed here." Both of them turned to see Itachi walking up to them. " You're a bit emotionally unstable right now and I'd hate to see what you would do to someone who wouldn't give you any information. Plus, if you do find something, you'd have to wait to get a warrant to search it otherwise it will be considered invalid."

" But Ita-"

" No, Sasuke." Itachi said in a firm tone crossing his arms. " I know what Tsunade said has you all up in arms and ready to fight but you need to calm yourself. If anything, I should go with Kisame while you and Izzy stay here. And in addition to that, I've had more training for these kinds of situations. I would never risk you dealing with this serial killer because knowing you, you'd try to do everything yourself and you'd end up getting hurt, or worse." Itachi couldn't said the word 'dead'. He couldn't think of a more horrible outcome than to see Sasuke lying lifeless in a garbage bag, all cut up and mutilated.

Sasuke angrily got to his feet and stormed out of the office but before he could get to the door, he was completely floor, almost as if he was glued to the floor. Itachi curiously raised an eyebrow as he walked over to Sasuke and was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was sitting in the waiting room, arguing with one of the secretaries. It was their father, Fugaku.

He glanced over at Sasuke and Itachi and walked right through the doors that lead into the office. Both of them mentally cursed as Izzy walked up and asked, " Sorry sir, but you are unauthorized personnel, we cannot allow you to come back here." He scoffed at Izzy and the American twitched a little with anger. He continued to walk forward and came to stand in front of Itachi, glaring at him. " I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you aren't allowed to come back here." Fugaku glanced at him pointedly, his eyes looking almost furious. " Do I need you to be escorted by security, sir?" Both Itachi and Sasuke turned towards the American and their looks screamed, 'keep-your-fucking-mouth-shut-Izzy-you-retard'. He instantly retracted into himself when he glanced back at the man who was glaring daggers at him. That glare really said it all to Izzy, it was more than obvious that both Itachi and Sasuke were related to this man.

" Father." Itachi began and Izzy thought his brain exploded a little. He had just been extremely rude to a Tokyo police legend, Uchiha Fugaku. He should have known that it was him, the icy eyes and angry demeanor should have said it all. " Please don't be angry with Izzy, he isn't all quite there."

" Ha, if anything this just proves my point more about your incompetence as police officers. I knew I shouldn't have retired at such a young age and let you two morons run things." Izzy thought his jaw was going to fall off his face. He had just insulted not only Itachi but Sasuke as well, and Sasuke didn't take insults well, at all. Yet, he just stood there and said nothing. It was like being the in the Twilight Zone.

" What are you talking about Father? Sasuke and I are doing well with this case, we've been hammering at it for a while and we're finally getting some breaks."

" Really now? And what exactly would that be?" Fugaku glared over at Sasuke and the younger tensed up a little bit. " Sasuke, I know that your boyfriend got kidnapped and it's been skewing your focus."

Both of them looked at each other with a raised eyebrow before glancing back at their father. "What are you rambling on about?" Sasuke asked, really starting to feel the anger pulsing in his veins about his Father's word.

" Are you kidding me you little brat? Get your fucking head in the game, forget that kid and focus on your work, he's probably dead anyway." The youngest Uchiha looked almost bewildered with all sorts of emotions as his father's glare became more heated. " Give up on him Sasuke, he's a pointless distraction."

" Excuse me?" Itachi said leaning in as if he hadn't heard him correctly. " I'm sorry Father but I'm not exactly sure that I understood the bullshit you're spewing." He said heatedly, glaring at his Father with disgust. "And how fucking dare you say that about Naruto; he's family. You may not include him in your life, but he is a major part of ours and Sasuke's drive to bring him back is fueling this case and leading to things that you never would have found because you're a hack cop and shit Father to boot."

Fugaku was silent for a moment before he glared deadly ice up at Itachi who was just smirking. Sasuke looked in awe at his brother and Izzy could tell that Sasuke was secretly worshiping the ground he walked on, until Fugaku started speaking again. " Maybe you should get back on your meds, Itachi, you're being extremely moody."

" How did you know about that?" Sasuke looked stunned at his brother who's face went from angry to shocked.

" Mikoto is friends with your doctor, she said she was concerned because you hadn't gotten a refill on your lithium. And now your Mother is concerned as well, she wants you to start using it again." Fugaku said in a lighter tone as Itachi glanced over at Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha was standing there, a little bit stunned. " Which brings me to the real reason I'm here." Both of them looked over at their father. " I'm taking over the case. Itachi, you're a manic depressive which means you're emotionally compromised and unable to make good decisions, and Sasuke, you're too emotionally invested in this case because of your boyfriend. Neither of you is doing anything useful and are becoming nothing more than hindrances. I'm going to be heading the case now and you two will just be my back up."

" YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THAT!" Sasuke yelled finally hitting his breaking point head on. His father was quite possibly the most infuriating man in existence. He calmed himself down and Itachi was about to put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder to try and comfort him but he slapped it away. " In case you forgot, old man, you're retired. Itachi and I can handle this on our own, we don't fucking need you."

" You've both forgotten your place again." Fugaku muttered, glaring heatedly. " I was the one who founded this police station and I can take it back over if I so choose. Until you two have proven to me that you can handle this by yourselves, then I'm going to be here." He looked icily at Sasuke and Izzy before glancing back up at Itachi. " The three of you can go home. I'll look over the case and the files so I'll be ready by tomorrow morning."

" But Father, you're wasting time! Sasuke and I already know everything that's going on." Itachi interjected but Fugaku just waved his hand in dismissal and the two Uchihas were glaring holes into the back of their father's head as they passed by him, Izzy confusedly following behind them.  
-

**Sai's PV**

It was more than official now, the sick sadistic pleasure I felt from raping Naruto, the murders, everything was finally all coming into focus. There were no doubts anymore. You don't rape people that you love, despite how good it might have felt or how much you want that person to love you in return. It is simply inhuman to be so cruel. Which leads me to this conclusion about myself; I'm a monster.

Not that this hadn't crossed my mind before but now that I really thought about, there was almost nothing about me that one could consider human. I was completely fine with killing people, torturing, and fulfilling a sadistic desire that I held in my heart. And the worst part was…

I liked it…

No, not just liked it. I loved it, reveled in it. It was like my only way of feeing like I was complete. The pleasure of torturing people to the point where the souls seem to almost leave their bodies was like none I had ever felt before in my entire life. And unfortunately my angel also seemed as though he could not escape my hurricane lust. He had fallen the hardest under it and it almost warmed my insides to think about him like that. So frail, so broken. Before this, he was a wild bird but now he's completely tame and just sings, not thinking about anything but his life in the cage. He was a good pet now; he couldn't hurt me anymore.

Though, admittedly, I loved the spark of his energy that shone brightly on his face, the shine of hope in his eyes. But, he was still as beautiful even if his skin didn't radiate and his eyes were more glassy, more doll-like. He was more than perfect now. He had the personality to go with his beauty, his perfection that still stung me with such desire.

I held him in my arms as he sat on the floor in front of me. I breathed in his scent and loved how he just seemed so relaxed, so calm. He didn't move at all, I sometimes had to check to see if he was even still breathing. He was and I couldn't help but love him more every time I realized it. I brushed my lips against his cheek, giving it a small peck before hugging him even more tightly. I would never let him go now; his perfection was swallowing me up and I couldn't stand the thought of parting with him. I loved him too much it actually hurt me when I thought about Sasuke trying to find him.

" Naruto…" I said his name breathlessly and he turned his head towards me. His glassy eyes seemed to be staring in my soul and I found myself so wrapped up in them that I was actually forgetting that I was wanted to ask him something. I pressed my lips to his and loved knowing that he wasn't going to push me away or berate me for being so bold. I pulled away from him, his lips still pulsing from the softness of the kiss. " Naruto, are you listening to me?" He tilted his head to the side, resting it on my leg. He seemed to be listening even though he wasn't really looking at me. I ran my fingers through his hair and he just sat there completely still. " Will you tell me Naruto?" I wondered as I continued to touch that delightfully soft blond hair. " What does the tattoo on your back say, Naruto?"

He tensed up slightly, lifting his head off my leg and looking at me with those same eyes. But there was change in them upon closer inspection, there was a shine of something; something that I could only call despair. He remained silent for a few more moments as he seemed to be thinking out the answer, or, more likely, a way to tell me it that wouldn't make me angry. I didn't want Naruto to be that afraid of me, but after what had happened, I wasn't that surprised. " It says, 'I am your heart' and Sasuke's says 'I will be your armor'(1)." Naruto said, a solitary tear falling down his cheek.

" It's okay Naruto, don't cry." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him as gently as I could. It seemed to be the only time he would show emotion at all anymore, whenever I said anything about Sasuke he seemed to almost find himself again, only for it to slip away the next moment.

I could help but pull him into my lap as he seemed to cry more. His didn't sob, but let streams of tears fall freely as he seemed to think of Sasuke. My lovely detective was causing him pain and if I truly loved him, I would take his pain away. He buried his head against my neck and I let out a sigh of longing. His hot breath tickled my neck but I buried the slight arousal down within myself, now what not the time. Not when Naruto was so upset.

I knew that there was really only one thing to do. And this one real option had been something I was planning anyway. I knew exactly how to keep Naruto happy, keep him from crying, make sure the thoughts of Sasuke would never hurt him again. I needed to bring my dearest detective here and I needed to make him a doll. Something that Naruto could always play with, always have whenever he wanted him. And then he would never cry because I could control Sasuke then, let Sasuke love him the ways I want him too, let him be who I want him to be. I smirked a little to myself as I ran my hand through his hair again.

" Naruto, don't cry anymore. I promise I'll make this all up to you." I said as he pulled his face away from my shoulder. He looked at me with slightly swollen blue eyes; they were tinted pink at the corners from the tears but it almost made him more beautiful, more human. I hadn't intended for him to become doll-like and I truly did like the outcome but his human side complimented my demented, animalistic insanity. And if being happy made him more human again, then I would do whatever I needed to do to make Naruto smile. " I'll do whatever it takes Naruto to make you happy once more."

He looked at me, his eyes regaining their glassy shine as he just nodded his head. He may have not cared or didn't feel any particular way about what I had just said to him because his spirit was so broken but I knew, deep down, he was happy. He never really gave me a chance to be kind to him because he was always struggling against my love for him; but now, he was more than willing to do whatever I wanted and play the part of my perfection with flawless execution. But now was my time to shine, bring him what he needed to feel alive again.

So unfortunately for you, my dearest detective, you're next on my list. Your body will be a nice addition to my doll collection.  
-

Sasuke was trailing behind Itachi's car but instead of turning the same direction, Sasuke made his car do a large U-turn in the middle of the road, receiving many honks and angry swears, but as soon as he turned on the sirens, everyone moved out of the way, parting like the Red Sea. He drove quickly down the road, making Izzy, who was gripping the handle above the door for dear life, almost fly forward and slam his face on the dashboard.

" Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" The Uchiha turned onto the freeway but remained silent as Izzy started to pick up on what's going on. " Are you at least going to tell Itachi?"

" I'm pretty sure he'll figure it out when I don't show up at the house with him, don't you?" The Uchiha said as he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and shut it off. " I'm not letting anything get in my way now. Not Itachi, not my Father, I refuse to be locked down while someone important to me could be hanging on by a mere thread, and if they can't understand that, then fuck 'em. You're the only one I can count on now, Izzy, so are you with me."

The American sighed a little to himself. Even if he said 'no' Izzy had a feeling that Sasuke would just drag him along anyway. Besides, he couldn't just leave Sasuke alone in Kohona, he didn't what could possibly happen or who he might possibly meet up with. Sasuke facing Sai alone was a daunting thought, and he couldn't let Sasuke get hurt or killed at this stage. They were partners, after all.

" Fine." He said cross his arms over his chest. " I'm in."

The sirens on the top of the car were still blaring loudly as Sasuke punched in Kohona into the GPS and started following the map. Izzy sat back a little, trying to get more comfortable. It was a pretty long drive to Kohona and knowing Sasuke, he wasn't going to talk much. He would be too lost in his thoughts about how to save Naruto. Izzy sighed a little, it was days like these that he wished he had brought his iPod with him.  
-

**1. Those tattoos is based off the song 'When I'm Gone' By Eminem. **

**Sasuke: Really? That's it! Nothing happened 'til the very end! Where's Hitoko-sama? I'm going to beat her!  
Itachi: I've told you a hundred times Sasuke, she's in Russia, hiding under a bed!  
Sasuke: So she's in Idaho again huh? How appropriate. She seems to know when I'm coming because she's gone by the time I get there.  
Itachi: Maybe that's because she wasn't there in the first place.  
Me: Hey guys. -walks past them-  
Sasuke: Hey Hitoko-sama. But, Itachi, she can't be in Russia! How the hell would she get there? She's a broke ass hoe!  
Itachi: Transport-no-jutsu.  
Sasuke:-blank stare- Really?  
Itachi: I can't make this stuff up...This was Hitoko-sama.  
Me: AND SO WAS THIS XD  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Finally this gets an update! It's getting close to the end, I can feel it in me bones. But whatever until the moment, Sai's PV, unless he's not there, then it's Regular. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

_**Aliquis latet error(some trickery lies hidden)  
-Virgil(yet again)  
-**_

Izzy jerked forward suddenly smacking his face on the dashboard as Sasuke slammed on the brakes. He had been sleeping; the drive to Kohona was long, drawn out, very trying when there was nothing to do but sit. Izzy had decided that resting his eyes would be a better option in case trouble did arise, having one of them at full capacity would be better than both exhausted. But now Izzy was beginning to believe that maybe he should haven't fallen asleep and that adrenaline would be more than enough to keep Sasuke going, keep him crisp and ready. The Uchiha gave little regard, and showed little remorse, for slamming Izzy's face into the dashboard; he figured it was more effective than actually attempting to wake him the old fashioned way.

Sasuke opened the door, stepping out of the car onto nice, solid ground. It was nice to stretch his legs after being cramped in a car for hours. Izzy stepped out as well, still rubbing the sore spot on his forehead as he looked into the village.

To the two of them it was like they had stepped back in time; the architecture of the buildings were old, dated, having a dilapidated quality about them. It was like a slum out of a bad movie. There was still enough light left to see the villagers walking around in their homes, talking with their spouses or finishing things for the day. Sasuke noticed something completely eerie about this place, there were no children running around, there was no warmth that came from the feeling of villages; it was cold, almost as if the life had been sucked out of it, as if this was nothing more than a still-life photo.

But something stood out to the two of them, the large, excessive mansion that sat right at the edge of the village. Sasuke could only see the roof and white washed walls but he couldn't help but feel that place had something lying deep within its walls, but as to what, he wasn't sure. He had a sneaking suspicion that mansion belonged to Sai.

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah." The Uchiha replied before Izzy could finish his thought. He had a feeling about what his partner was going to say. There was something going on here that wasn't right. There was an evilness about the village but Sasuke couldn't place why he felt it.

They stepped into the village and the stillness was more than apparent; it was deathly silent like if a single noise was made, it would be shot down, killed, ripped apart. The tense air was starting to press down on Sasuke and Izzy, making them heavy with suspicion. As they passed by homes, the clicking of locks and the slamming of windows could be heard in chorus all around them. The villagers were well aware of their presences in the village and like a good immune system shut them down and isolated them; Sasuke was waiting for the white blood cells to come. His hand went instantly for his gun, letting his fingers rest against the butt; Izzy gulped a little at the tense posture of Sasuke's body, feeling it well himself.

"May I help you?" A woman's voice called and the two of them turned, seeing a lady, appearing to be relatively young. Her short onyx hair and eyes made her remotely plain looking but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous or suspicious. Sasuke turned towards the woman, Izzy doing the same but hesitating slightly.

"Yes, you may help us. We are here on an investigation." Sasuke pulled out his badge, showing that he was indeed a legitimate police officer. She took it from him, looking it over like spotting a fake was second nature to her. When she finally handed it back, Sasuke started speaking again. "We need to know where the offices of Sanin Tsunade are."

The woman nodded her head and made a motion. "Follow me, I'm her assistant Shizune." Izzy and Sasuke looked at each other briefly before taking her advice and walking behind the woman, though, from what they had seen, they had no idea what to expect from her. They followed her in silence, mostly because she didn't talk much with them either, seeming as though she was on edge the entire time they were with her but when they arrived at the medical center, Sasuke and Izzy were shocked; it actually looked like a legitimate hospital with electricity and everything. But when they entered into the building, just like the village, it was completely barren.

"Slow day?" Izzy questioned with a raised eyebrow and the woman shrugged a little.

"No." She replied pushing the hair behind her ear. "As you can probably tell, this village isn't exactly trusting of technology so they avoid this place like the plague, ironically enough. Only in the worse cases of illnesses and injury do people come in here; it's rare. Though, Tsunade was still able to be considered a renown doctor in Japan. She is a wonderful woman."

Sasuke wanted to comment on how 'wonderful' he thought she was but held his tongue. This woman seemed to admire Tsunade and it would be rude of him to shatter the façade she had created. He supposed he owed Tsunade that much. "Where do you keep records?"

"Is there something you were looking for specifically?" She asked stepping behind a computer and placing her hands on the keyboard. She looked up at the Uchiha and he nodded.

"Yes, we're looking for the autopsy of a young child who died some time ago, we have reason to believe that he may have not only been murdered but is very much connected to the recent string of murders happening in Tokyo." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "The boy's name is Akihiko Satoshi." Shizune's fingers didn't even begin to tap the keys of the computer; she glanced up at them, straightening herself up.

"That file isn't on the computer, it's in the old filing cabinets in the back." She said making a motion for the two of them to follow her. "It takes a while to go through all the cabinets to look specifically for a file, so three people will be better than one." She unlocked the door and opened it, letting Sasuke and Izzy step in before she followed them in herself.

The room itself was dark, dank, and probably hadn't been cleaned in a long time. The dust gathered heavily on the cabinets and hung in the air making it difficult to breath at first. Shizune turned on the lights and the rows of cabinets stacked the walls made Sasuke and Izzy both twitch with annoyance.

"Unfortunately," Shizune began with a sheepish smile on her lips. "A few years ago a pipe busted in this room and though we were able to save every file, we never reorganized them…So this may take a while."

Sasuke and Izzy headed in the same direction knowing that the file cabinets had multiple drawers, it would probably be easier if they shifted through them together, to see all the information as a team. "This is far less eventful than I thought it was going to be." Izzy said as he stopped at one of the random cabinets kneeling down before pulling out the drawer and tapping his fingers against the name cards as he scanned through them.

"That's what makes this so dangerous." Sasuke replied opening the top drawer. He figured Izzy would look through the middle one. "Because everything up to this point has gone off without a hitch, it is worrisome."

Izzy blew away a layer of dust and started to cough, waving his hand in front of his face. "You're right but as for this lady, I don't think we have much to worry about."

Shizune peered over the rows of cabinets and smirked a little to herself as she pulled out her cell phone, capturing a picture of Sasuke looking through the drawer. His features were slightly tensed with annoyance; she sent the picture quickly and even faster after that she received a reply.

'_Do not allow him to escape.'_ Was all it read and Shizune nodded to herself, knowing exactly who these people were and what true intentions they had here. Shizune's eyes flashed inhumanly in the light as if they were nothing more than glass. She walked back towards the door as Izzy sprung up from his spot on the floor, smacking his head against the cabinet Sasuke had left open.

"FUCK!" Izzy yelled rubbing his head as he handed Sasuke the file. The Uchiha was snickering a little, a smirk graced his features adding to the already shining amusement dancing in his eyes. The white haired man was yelling at the Uchiha about the hazards of being around him and Shizune knew this was the perfect chance to make sure neither of them escaped. She shut the door quietly, locking it behind her.

Sasuke turned towards the door, swearing he heard the tumbling of locks. Izzy was mid-rant when he noticed that the Uchiha was completely distracted and ignoring him. Sasuke went to the door and tried to open it, finding it to be locked. Izzy noticed Sasuke distress and came over to lend his assistance. "She locked us in…" Sasuke muttered.

"No way this must be a mistake…" Izzy tried to open the door and found it to be locked. He started to stare at the knob before freaking out and pulling on the door. He started to kick it after a moment of struggle but then quickly gave up, sliding down to his knees. "We shouldn't have trusted Tsunade's assistant…Fuck my asshole!" Izzy turned to glance up at Sasuke who had raised an eyebrow at the American. "I didn't mean literally…Or did I?"

"Izzy now is not the time to make jokes." Sasuke criticized pushing him out of the way. The door was made of metal with a small window, more than likely to be bullet proof.

"Well I'm sorry when I get really freaked out I joke around!" Izzy said, his vocal pitch increasing every time a word dropped from his lips. "OH MY GODS SASUKE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" The Uchiha rolled his eyes as Izzy started muttering, well, more like screaming, about how painful and terrible the moment of his death was going to be. "Wait!" The Uchiha turned, wondering about Izzy's sudden grasp of sanity. "Call Itachi! He'll save us!"

"Oh there's only one tiny problem with that Izzy." Sasuke said as he dipped his hands into his pockets and pulled out nothing. "I left my phone in the car; I was ignoring his calls anyway, I didn't think I would need it."

"OH MY GODS SASUKE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Izzy screeched, even more loudly this time it seemed. Sasuke slapped Izzy across the face multiple times before shaking him roughly. "SASUKE! STOP! I'M BETTER NOW!"

"Good, now listen to me. I know you brought your phone with you, why don't YOU call Itachi."

Izzy instantly lit up and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Where would I be without you?" He said with a smile and the Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Probably still screaming." Sasuke muttered under his breath but Izzy didn't seem to notice since he was too preoccupied by walking around the room, holding his phone in awkward angles above and below his body. He jumped up on the filing cabinets and walked around, leaping and bounding until he gave up and hopped down, landing next to Sasuke. "Let me guess, we're going to die?"

Izzy nodded. "I couldn't get a signal at all, but now that I think about it, we're in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere." He was silent as Sasuke walked back to the file they had abandoned on the floor. He picked it up and flipped through it. "What are we going to do now Sasuke?"

"Give me time Izzy, I need to think of a plan to get us out of here."  
-

**ELSEWHERE!**

"I don't give a fuck about the situation, I could have been right about to jump off a building and you still would have NO right to disclose the information you did! And especially to my mother." Itachi said, trying not to lose his cool but it was becoming increasingly difficult with the woman who was stuttering over the words as she spoke.

"_P-please, Itachi, be reasonable_." She managed to say but Itachi cut off the following sentence with an irritated grunt.

"Reasonable? I'm not being reasonable?" He asked, laughing a little at the end. "Fuck you, you're supposed to be a doctor and you broke the number one rule, don't reveal patient secrets."

"_Itachi, listen to me. I had thought you would tell your parents about your condition and admittedly when you never refilled your medication I got a bit worried; I'm sorry._" She muttered to him but that only made Itachi more angry; she thought that a small admission of wrong doing would so easily change his mind but she was wrong, if anything it added fuel to the fire.

"Well, I wouldn't be apologizing now, I'll allow my lawyer to bat you around a little bit before suing you for everything that you're worth." Itachi hung up and look at his phone, wanting to see a text or some kind of missed call from his brother; there was nothing.

He tossed his phone across the room. It hit the wall before shattering, the battery and the back sailing in the air, more than likely landing underneath the couch and coffee table. He swore under his breath. Admittedly, he wasn't the most emotionally stable at the moment; his father taking the case from him, Sasuke mysteriously vanishing, his doctor spilling the things he didn't want his family to know; all of it was draining him. He wondered what else could possibly go wrong.

"Itachi, we were able to pin point Sasuke's squad car, he's in Kohona." Kisame said as he walked into the living room, not bothering to ask what was bothering the Uchiha. He had already figured out a few things from the yelling and throwing of Itachi's phone.

"_Perfect."_ He thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. This was one of the last things he needed; he had a feeling that Sasuke was just throwing one of his famous tantrums and ignoring his calls because of how easily he gave in to their father but this…This seemed like it was being done just to piss him off.

"Kisame, we're going after him." Itachi muttered as he walked towards the door, grabbing a jacket. Kisame followed obediently behind him, grabbing the keys from the kitchen counter and tossing them to his partner. Itachi caught them without a single difficulty and headed out the front door.

"Itachi is it really alright if we go to Kohona?" Kisame asked as he got into the passenger seat of Itachi's car. The Uchiha shrugged.

"Does it really matter at this point?" Itachi retorted turning towards his partner. The black man sighed and sat back in the seat. "Not even one day has father had this investigation and Sasuke goes off and does what he does best, piss me off. But I suppose it is my duty to go and save his ass, there's no telling about what could happen in that place."

Kisame nodded as he made sure the safety on his gun was switched to off. It paid to be cautious.  
-

Naruto's eyes shifted coldly towards the entrance of the hallway. Earlier Sai had gotten a text message with a picture; there was such a fervent passion to compliment the sadistic quality of his smile when he opened it, the blond found himself yearning to know what the raven had seen. Questions buzzed loudly in his mind; who it was from? And why it was so important? He didn't understand Sai's excitement or the happiness that seemed to spread through his features like wild fire; he didn't really understand much anymore.

The blond reached over and grabbed Sai's phone, flipping it open while the raven was out of the room. He may have been more subdued now but that still didn't mean he was completely unfeeling, curiosity was still a driving force. He opened the most recent message from a woman named Shizune, letting the picture load and becoming more and more irritated that it was taking so long to do so.

The phone slipped from Naruto's grasp when he saw the picture; it was Sasuke. He was standing over a filing cabinet looking in very curiously, almost annoyed as well. He knew from experience that Shizune was a woman that lived in the village, which made him wonder why she had a picture of Sasuke. Was he here? Had he finally come to rescue him? A door slammed upstairs and Naruto gasped a little, closing out of the picture before setting the phone back on the table just as Sai came back into the room, smiling at the blond before him.

"My dearest love, what would you like to do today? The sun is still young in the sky and has yet to lose the fight with the moon."

Naruto glanced towards the cellar door, feeling a strong yearning to go down into its depths. But for reasons he could not tell Sai; the blond smiled a little. "I wish to see and speak with my children, alone. Please, carry on without me, I will be but a moment."

"As you wish my sweetest love." Naruto stood up, walking from the living room and into the basement where a chorus of voices greeted him. He looked around and saw Alrye and Dante sitting on a workshop bench, tinkering around with other dolls, ripping them apart and sewing them back together to make Frankenstein-like creations.

"Ah, we weren't expecting company…" Rye said as she attempted to hide a severed doll head behind her back. Dante laughed a little kicking the fluffy insides of another to the side, trying to hide what they had done as well.

"Do not be so careless; you're lucky it was me and not Sai who saw you doing this, he would be quite angry." Naruto said trailing off a bit, touching the side of his head where it still throbbed form when Sai pushed him against the counter.

"We're not afraid of Sai." Dante stated bluntly grabbing the abandoned needle from the counter. He started up again with his sewing, glancing towards Naruto who seemed to be slightly shocked yet ignoring them at the same time. "Shouldn't you be up there acting all brainwashed or whatever?"

"I saw him…" Naruto muttered, the fervent zealous of his words mocked by the whisper of his voice.

"Who?" Rye asked, not turning towards the blond who also wasn't truly acknowledging them either.

"Sasuke…" He said as if the name burned his lips with feelings he had seemed to forget. "He's here in Kohona. He hasn't given up on me and I can't give up either; Sai had me under his thumb but seeing Sasuke again has filled me with a ray of hope…However, if Sai is aggressive with me and he's supposedly in love with me, then there's no telling what Sasuke will be up against, I also have to be ready to step in and help at a moments notice." Naruto pulled out a box, the same one Shinji had shown him but a few weeks earlier. Rye and Dante looked at each other before hopping off the counter and walking over to the blond.

"What are you planning?"

**Sai's PV**

Oh what fortune had smiled upon me. To think that he would come and be right where I wished; my foolish, lovely detective, what trickery shall I unleash upon you and your partner? Shall I kill you slowly, allow you the wonder of suffering? Or shall I kill you quickly, fix up your body and allow Naruto to have you once again? Choices, choices. I've wanted to dip my hands in your blood, feeling the smooth, creaminess of your skin, hear the burning screams of your voice when the fear has fully engulfed your soul and the helplessness has finally sunk its fangs into that succulent neck, ripping at the tender flesh that resided there. But I digress. I cannot allow myself to get away with such a delectable stream of consciousness; I will become far too excited and torture my detective too quickly. I wanted very much to taste him in the midst of suffering, fill him with my desires before tearing into the supple flesh. He is so beautiful, godly even, but yet that face hides his warmth, lacks the youth of emotion.

I wondered if he cried when I stole Naruto away from him; fianlly allowed that purest form of sorrow to grasp his body like a plague and kill his stoicism. His tears were sweet, I could tell. Though, frankly spoken, I don't believe he would appreciate me licking them from his face. He'd probably whimper underneath me and whine when I had dried them with my tongue.

Heat spread through my stomach and my breath hitched ever so slightly. Sasuke, so beautiful, so perfect, so doll-like, it disgusted me. I wanted him, Naruto wanted him, and now he was here in Kohona like the fool he was. It was blatantly obvious that once I caught wind of his presence here I would react and not with kindness.

Though I may sound confident and cocky and any other adjective that could be used; I was fearful of Sasuke. He was the one person who could take Naruto from me, of course that wouldn't be good for me; I would be devastated. Who would want that? Especially around my lovely children? An upset father does not make a good household. So I had to nip his flowering beauty in the bud; contain and control its growth because it was detrimental to the health of my garden. Not to sound pejorative in any sense though. Sasuke was too mighty to be taken down as easily as my other…victims. Indeed Sasuke would need more handling, more steady guidelines so he could be dealt with in an effective manner. A diagram and rules for the perfect murder would be quite useful in this situation.

This killing had to be different, I mean, it wasn't some random villager that had escaped me; no, not at all. This was Uchiha Sasuke, my seductively stoic doll of a detective. He needed special treatment, nothing too messy at first, perhaps a quick slice of the throat or a breaking of the skull. Oh, I think I would very much like to strangle him, watch the life fade from his eyes as he claws at me helplessly. But, I also have to do something that Naruto won't freak out about if he sees it; he may snap back into his old self without a moment of hesitation.

Difficult, all of this planning will be difficult. Though, I could always acquire my detective, do with him as I please, then bring him to the basement where I would finish him and make him into what I desire most. Yes, that would work and Naruto wouldn't have to see what I plan to do. It'll be like giving him a present, something that he desires the most in the world. He'll love me then for making him so happy.

I heard the creak of stairs as the basement door opened, Naruto stepped out with a slight smile on his lips. "Ah, my love, you've returned to me once again. Come, sit, let me look upon your face, there is much celebrating to be done tonight."

Naruto did as he was told walking over to me like there was a string pulling him closer. There was a strain in his movement; it was almost painful for me to watch but of course, I had terrified him, broken his very soul. It would take him a bit to get over my cruelty. But, damn it all, if I don't feel closer to him, more connected to that beautiful blond creature I call my love. His beauty astounded me as he sat next to me on the couch. I brought him closer to me, allowing the touch of our lips but when I dipped my tongue into his mouth it tasted faintly of blood, coppery; it was arousing to the highest degree. I pulled away from him after a moment, licking the faint taste of him from my lips; now was not the time to get distracted by desires of the flesh. There was work to be done.

I grabbed my phone from the table; it was time. Time to make the order, call upon the masses of dolls I had been hiding in the village for years; they shall now be called to a higher purpose to please me and my lovely mate; find Sasuke, bring him to me. That's all I wanted of them and they would do it, without a single moment of hesitation.  
-

**DUN DUN! BUN NUN FUN! **

**Naruto: Really?  
Me: Yep.  
Sasuke: It's Hitoko-sama, what more do you expect?  
Naruto: Something witty maybe.  
Me: Hey, I save most of my witty stuff for the chapters, I can't afford to spend it here, on you, in the tiny ending credits.  
Sasuke: You can't afford most things.  
Me: -silence- Damnit Sasuke, go fall down somewhere! Just because you know I'm a broke-ass hoe doesn't mean you need to share it with the world.  
Sasuke: With three easy payments of nineteen ninty-five, you can have your very own Hitoko-sama to write you large quantities of yaoi and other stuff...  
Me: Super, we're in an informercial now, well before this gets too weird I just gotta say, THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA!  
Sasuke: First one hundred callers get a free autographed picture of my dick.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm not sure whether or not this will be finished in this chapter or if it will be two. But as I write this I believe all of us will find out. I mean, I kinda want to finish it now; I have the skill and ability to wrap this up in one whole chapter but as I mention earlier it depends on time constraints and if I wish to prolong this any farther. But for now, I will say. Regular PV, Sai's pv when he's around.-**

Being tricked wasn't exactly what Sasuke had in mind when he had come here. He had believed that if anything were bound to happen, it would happen out in an open place. But then again it seemed far more like Sai to trap them in some kind of place where he could do with them what he would without fear of interruption. He gulped a little. He had played into Sai's hand perfectly and from what he had seen and the extent of his obsession, it was not boding well for Sasuke. Who knows what a psychopath like Sai was capable of when at full rage and when in possession of what he wanted….It wasn't that thought that frightened Sasuke the most though; not in the least.

Not being able to see Naruto or having the blond know that he failed in such a critical moment was the thing that seemed to be eating away at him the most. Though he had come under the guise of finding information his actual mission was to find Naruto and rescue him. Not that anyone who knew him on a personal level couldn't figure that out for themselves.

He wondered if Itachi had even noticed if he had gone. He probably had but there was no telling of whether or not his brother would come gallantly to his rescue or if it would be too late. Sasuke shook his head of that thought; the last thing he needed was Itachi being more depressed than he apparently was, he needed to think of a way to get out of here, a way that would make sure he and Izzy would be safe from whatever Sai's dark purpose became.

It wasn't a doubt in Sasuke's mind that Sai was controlling Shizune or that she knew him or something of that nature. It probably was far easier to convince her since Sasuke was an interloper in this community and she, even though it may go against her better judgment, has to be put what Sai says above all else. Tsunade, though she never admitted it aloud, made it clear that Sai had this village underneath his thumb and that all the people living here were obedient to him.

Sasuke glanced over to Izzy who was staring at the door as if it were an ancient puzzle. There was no way to open it from this end which meant that the person who unlocked it very well may have been Sai or Shizune, who could obviously not be trusted. But this did give him, within all of his legal rights, the ability to shoot whoever it was that entered the room. Izzy was a witness to the lock in and it was obvious that in the face of this serial killer, it would have been a life or death situation. He would take Sai's life if the need be necessary.

A thought dawned on Sasuke then. What if Sai sent Naruto into the room knowing Sasuke may try to kill him upon entry. The Uchiha gulped. It was not only mentally torturing for the two of them but it may turn far more deadly. He felt a bead of sweat drip down his brow but realized he was not hot, nor was he sweating anywhere else. He glanced up at the ceiling where a drop of water hit him square in the cheek before sliding down his face and dropping off his chin. Fire sprinklers littered the ceiling like small dots of civilization in a forest.

The Uchiha smirked a little as he got on top of one of the filing cabinets. They were the perfect height for him to get into the tiled ceiling above. The water had to becoming from somewhere such as a pipe system, which meant that the ceiling had to be someone hollow on the inside. Sure enough the tile broke loose and Sasuke moved it out of the way, shoving his head through the gap. There were pipes and insulation, but something else, something of far greater use to them. A heater. Vents would have been scattered all around the complex; this was a way to get out. A way for him to still be a hero to Naruto and pull some of the strain off Itachi.

Izzy finally noticed all the commotion and looked up to see what it was that Sasuke was doing. Half of his body was on the filing cabinets while the rest of it was looking around in the ceiling. Izzy hopped up and stood next to Sasuke. "So after all this time, this is your brilliant epiphany of how to escape?"

"The best I could come up with, unless you managed to think of something." Izzy shook his head and looked around, testing his hand on one of the tiles; they seemed pretty sturdy and that they wouldn't crack or break under their weight but there was no telling how old they were.

"This is good, I like it. But were you just planning for us to crawl around in the ceiling? Because walls will become a problem." Sasuke rolled his eyes and pointed towards the vents for the heaters. He pulled out his keys and started to unscrew the bolts holding the walls of it together. When he was finally finish it fell free landing on one of the tiles and making it fall onto the floor below them. They looked at each other and shrugged. "Oh well, I doubt that woman will come running if she hears mysterious bangs."

"Yes but she will get suspicious if she hears too much noise in the vents. We need to be as careful as possible otherwise she might catch onto our escape." Sasuke muttered as he got into the vent, testing his weight in it first. He was taller than Izzy which meant his frame was naturally a little heavier. It supported his weight and when he got far enough down he signaled for Izzy to follow him.

"This is so much better than my idea. I just thought about faking a seizure and making her come into to check on me, but then I realized it would never work since I can't pee myself on command." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"There is also the problem of she wouldn't come in, I was still completely fine and could take her out. Besides, how would she even know you were having a seizure? It's not like she's watching us with a camera or something. Now be quiet, our voices will probably travel through vents." Sasuke was whispering and Izzy buttoned his lip. There was no way he was going to allow his big mouth to sabotage everything they had worked for; mostly because he was sure Sasuke would kill him himself if that happened.

Izzy felt a tickling in his nose and had to stop for a moment to grab his face. This was not happening, not at such a crucial time. He wanted to tell Sasuke what was about to take place but before he could form the words on his lips it was far too late. He sneezed, loudly. The heating vent actually shook from the force that wracked his form. Sasuke glared back at Izzy who had a distant look on his face and was breathing heavily one again; he sneezed three more times before finally managing to get a grip on himself.

"Really Izzy?" The white haired man just smiled sheepishly until he heard the strong moaning of the vent. Both of them looked around and realized that when Izzy sneezed it managed to shake the entire vent so hard that more than likely a few bolts came loose. The assumption was confirmed when the vent, who could no longer hold so much weight, gave one finally groan before plummeting through the ceiling and onto the floor.

Sasuke had been forced up into the top of the shaft, smacking the back of his head on the metal before slamming his face. Izzy had suffered a similar fate only he had held out his arms to catch himself; the crunch of bone had been covered up by the explosive loudness of the landing. Sasuke crawled out of the broken shaft and looked around, wondering why Izzy was still inside. He glanced back and saw the fracture of Izzy's arm standing out from his skin. The scarily brilliant white bone stood out from the shocking amounts of crimson pouring out from his arm. Sasuke could tell now that Izzy was in shock and ran over to the other side of the vent, flinching as he felt a searing, hot pain going through his entire leg. He looked back and saw a trail of blood behind him. Startled, he glanced back at his leg. The vent had broken where he had landed and besides the damage to his face, which he could feel starting to swell up, he had also got a shard of metal imbedded in his right calf muscle. The adrenaline in his body had been canceling out the pain of it.

He bit back a cry of anguish, not really knowing why, Shizune had undoubtedly heard them crash through the ceiling. Sasuke threw the shard to the ground before returning to his task of freeing Izzy from the metal vent. He moaned when Sasuke dragged him out, helping by kicking with his legs, but other than that he was absolutely not helpful. Izzy was dead weight now because of his shock which meant Sasuke had two options.

One: Leave Izzy here but hide him. Out of the question in Sasuke's mind. Izzy couldn't just be tossed aside because he was of no use to him now. Though it may have slightly been the better option in a sense because he would have to drag Izzy around without medical attention. His fracture was open and that meant he had to either refit the bone and then dress it or let it bleed. And he was currently in a hospital and when Izzy came too he may be able to do it himself…

Two: Bring Izzy with him. It was far more within Sasuke's sense of right and wrong. Izzy had come with him as back-up and was risking his life by being here, he couldn't just abandon him. Besides that injury was going to need more than one hand to fix; if Sasuke was able to administer some of the first-aid he knew then Izzy may be able to help him, or better yet get to the squad car and call for help.

Option two seemed to be the best in Sasuke's mind and he managed to throw Izzy's limp body over his shoulder. He was hoping his white haired friend wasn't suffering a concussion on top of everything else. That would be just another injury to add to this horrid incident.

The added weight on his injury made him stumble a few times as he neared window. He clenched his teeth as he felt the blood soaking through his pant leg. He was lucky, however, they had stayed on the first floor; he would have felt like a complete monster if the need had been to throw Izzy out the window and then jump himself. There was no telling how well that would have went. He opened up the window and managed to push Izzy out so he wouldn't land on his injured arm; he grunted when he hit the ground. It was a good sign to Sasuke.

He sat on the window sill and moved himself out of the window so that he would not hurt his damaged leg any more than it already was. He grabbed Izzy again and made his way to his squad car, which would have been an easy couple minute walk but was made exceedingly difficult by the weight on his shoulder and the injury. He made it though and sat down triumphantly in the front seat. There wasn't much time now, Shizune would be coming soon or examining what had happened; he needed to patch himself and Izzy up before she could find them. He turned on his car, making sure to keep his traveling as quiet as possible as he drove down the street of this ghost town. He spotted a lake after a few seconds and headed towards it, thanking whatever god was up there for the tree and brush cover. It would be perfect for laying low.

Sasuke turned off his car and sighed a little. This was no time to relax though, Izzy's arm needed to be reset and cleaned. He grabbed the first-aid kit from under the seat and opened it.  
-**  
Sai's PV**

Fury was not the correct adjective to describe what I was feeling at this particular moment. There was such a burning, wrathful hatred growing in my heart for Shizune's incompetence that it made me sick. She had a task; an _extremely _simple task which should could not accomplish for me. And now I had to worry about where my lovely detective was. He could be storming my door at any moment and kicking my teeth in, or he could be hiding and waiting to strike like the strictest martial art doctrine dictated. Let the enemy sweat and become paranoid before attack. Oh so very much like a style Sasuke would employ.

He wanted me to worry, to be fearful, to be so full of emotional turmoil that I could not function? I think not. I would not bend to such a power like his; it was a power no doubt but I would not raise my white flag of surrender just yet. No, I have let to begin to fight. Sasuke will not know the meaning of suffering until I finally get my pale hands on him. His body looks so fragile, so delicate in such a corruptible way. I will ruin him, break his spirit, spill his blood, and eat his soul. All of him, will be mine.

And with his remains? Ha! I would do what I always have; make him into my perfect vision. Bring back his innocence in such a way that he will be so angelic yet darkly demonic. He will embody the human condition; the human struggle. His body will be undoubtedly the greatest piece of work I will ever be able to create.

Soon, very soon, I had to remind myself, I would have him. His tormented life would finally act out its final scene, dancing like an imbecile upon my stage where I would judge his performance. And who says it is not rewarding to be the judge, jury, and executioner?

My phone vibrated before ringing out; annoyingly enough breaking my train of thought. I was rather enjoying the image of Sasuke struggling as he played out his last moments in front of me. I could hear the begging of voice, so arousing and torturous with its pleading. 'Mercy is not my gift to give…' is what I picture I would say to him. It sounded perfect.

I grabbed my phone and noticed the call was from Shizune. I answered without hesitation just in case she had managed to find my prize. _"One of them is bleeding."_

Interesting. It appears during their wonderfully thought out escape they managed to get hurt; at least one of them. It was enough for me to work with. "Call them Shizune. I don't doubt that they can track down Sasuke or his partner from a blood sample. It gives them such a strong sense blood; they crave more you know and it just makes them such efficient hunters. Tell them, when they arrive, that not one hair on Sasuke's head should be moved out of place. I want him alive and unharmed…for the most part. Breathing, I suppose would be the best way to express my desires…" I paused for a moment loving how sadistic my comment had been. I would prefer if Sasuke was conscious but I could live with breathing. "Understand?"

"_Yes, of course. I understand completely."_

I smirked to myself. The hunt was on. Sasuke would be standing before me within moments and I could finally fulfill my destiny as a predator.  
-

Sasuke finished wrapping his and Izzy's wounds. He had woken up right as Sasuke reset his arm and the pain from the bone being shoved back into place made him pass out again; he had figured as much. Something like that would make the body go back into shock. He made sure to keep Izzy's legs elevated as much as possible before finding his phone lying in on the floor; he had placed it there so no one would steal it and so he wouldn't have been tempted to answer one of Itachi's calls. He turned it on and waited, waited very impatiently for the start up screen to allow him to do what he wanted. He needed to call Itachi, needed to get some help out there for them, and perhaps learn how far away his brother was. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Itachi would be on his trail within a few hours of him being missing and not answering the calls.

He dialed Itachi's number; he waited then too and when it said the phone was out of service he could only guess something had either happened to it or that Itachi had shut it off, or worse, that Itachi wasn't getting service either.

He laughed a bit shakily to himself. What else could go wrong? What else? Sasuke scrolled through his contacts and landed on Kisame's number. He was hoping he was with Itachi since the two of them were inseparable. It wasn't a long shot, but there was always the idea that Itachi had decided to come alone. He hoped that wasn't the case.

Not even two rings into the call and Sasuke could hear the tone of his very angry brother on the other line. _"Why the fuck are you in Kohona Sasuke? And why did you go without any back-up? If Sai is there, he could have killed you! Do you know how worried I've been!" _Something about the concern in Itachi's voice settled him; there was no doubt in his mind now that Itachi was coming for him. He thanked his lucky stars and almost wanted to cry. He had lucked out this time.

"Itachi, listen to me. We need medical attention out here." Sasuke muttered trying to settle his own voice but pain throbbed through his leg and was pillaging his nerves. He could barely focus on the words coming from his own mouth. "I didn't go alone, Izzy is with me. But I know that Sai is here, he had someone lock us in a room. We were able to get out but we've suffered some injuries. Izzy broke his arm and I'm bleeding like nobody's business."

"_I'll call the medical team and have them come out as soon as possible but I don't know how soon they'll get there. We've been driving for four hours and have yet to get to Kohona."_ Sasuke almost sobbed aloud. They were still about an hour away. Kohona was on the fringe of Japan and it was so difficult to get to. Sasuke felt his heart sink a little but he knew he could hold out for at least another hour. He had a gun, plenty of ammo. He could hold Sai off.

"Fine. But please Itachi hurry…" Sasuke voice trailed off when he saw a group of people gathering in the distance. They had torches and some were carrying guns; all had wicked expressions on their faces as they approached the parked car. How had they found him so fast? Sasuke swore pulling his gun out of the holster on his hip.

"_Sasuke? Sasuke? Answer me!" _He hung up on Itachi and got out of the car. He was still a police officer; he had rights and if this village thought they could bring him down, they were sadly mistaken. If the need be he would shoot them all. He got out of the car, walking around to where the passenger side was and stood in front of Izzy's window. The last thing he wanted them to know was that Izzy was incapacitated.

"Freeze or I will shoot you where you stand." Sasuke's voice called out and the people all turned to look at each other, laughing heartily at the comment. They continued to approach and Sasuke decided that a second verbal warning was not going to work. He turned off the safety and shot into the crowd, hitting a man in the knee cap. He didn't make a single sound as his body fell forward; he just laid there for a second before he started to drag himself across the ground, gripping the dirt with his hands as he pulled his way forward.

Sasuke figured that the must have been on some kind of drug; something they could all easily attain from a certain doctor. If he wanted this crowd to stop he would have to do something far more drastic to get their attention. If they could not feel pain, it was obvious the fear of the death would put them in their place and make them disperse. Sasuke fired again, hitting a woman right between the eyes. She fell to the ground and everyone paused looking down at her; they all looked up again when her body started to twitch. She stood back up.

He couldn't believe what he had just saw. He had shot that woman right through the head and she was still walking, still moving forward. He didn't know what to do then. There was something wrong with these people something inhuman…The thoughts of Sai actually being able to do witchcraft or black magic was slowly registering in his mind….Tsunade hadn't lied to them. These things were the real deal and he had no idea of how to defeat them if they were immortal.  
-

"Shit!" Itachi swore as tried to dial Sasuke's number again but he only got rings. Sasuke wasn't picking up; something, Itachi feared, must have happened to him. The lights and sirens of the car blared loudly as cars moved out of their way. They weren't going fast enough. He needed to be with Sasuke at that very moment. If something happened to Sasuke…He didn't know. He just didn't know what he would do if he lost Sasuke and Naruto and Izzy all in one swoop of that murderous bastard's claws.

"Kisame, we need to go faster." Itachi muttered aloud to his friend as he put Kisame's phone down.

"Itachi, we can't go any faster, we might hit someone if they can't get out of the way." Itachi looked over at Kisame. There was a fury, a desperation, something that he rarely ever saw in Itachi's eyes. It made the man swallow as though he had seen his own death.

"Pull over." Kisame didn't hesitate to follow with Itachi's commands. He pulled onto the shoulder and Itachi got out of the car and Kisame followed his lead, getting in the passenger seat, not wanting to start a fight with the Uchiha. He would lose, no matter what. Itachi pulled back onto the road and when there was a small clearing of cars gunned them forward.

Kisame knew from experience that Itachi was one of the best drivers in the force, probably better than most professional stunt drivers. He could handle a car like nobody's business. It was like an extension of himself.

The black man let out a slight yelp when Itachi weaved in between cars, using the shoulder and other parts of the road to his advantage. He was determined, he was desperate. He would save Sasuke no matter the cost.  
-

**About an hour later**

Itachi and Kisame pulled down a dirt road and were shocked by the small, almost quaintness of Kohona. But one could tell right away that something about this place was off. It wasn't bustling with life, it was like a personification of death. There was a stillness about the place that gave not only Kisame the creeps but Itachi as well. The hair on his arms were standing on end.

They parked on the outskirts of town, guns drawn before they even got out of the car. They slammed the doors as they exited looking around as though any small movement of theirs would cause an ungodly horde to come upon them. Itachi had believe some of what Tsunade said, but there was a part of it that he rejected. It was part of the human condition to be superstitious and wonder about the possibilities man brought to the table when he delved in the world of possible and impossible. Itachi had a feeling this place was where all the answers to his questions, to his dreams, and even to his nightmares would finally come to light and allow him to finally pass his final judgment.

Kisame was flanked right next to him, their steps in perfect rhythm as they moved forwards into the town. Deathly still. All of it was too quiet, as if the life had been stolen from it. Itachi heard a slight noise and turned like a whip to face it; there was a man standing with his back towards Itachi. He was looking over something; from a distance it looked red, like a giant puddle of blood.

Fearing the worst, unfortunately, made Itachi act quite rash. He shot the man three times in the back before getting closer to investigate. Kisame was horrified. He hadn't even issued a verbal warning; Itachi was loosing it. He rushed up behind the Uchiha and grabbed him by the shoulder before he saw what was on the ground.

A shirt. A blood soaked shirt. There was dirt and rips throughout the fabric but something stood out about it more than that. Kisame recognized it right away. That shirt…Belonged to Sasuke. It was just his size, and he had been wearing a white shirt before he left for Kohona. The older Uchiha didn't doubt at all that Sasuke had been taken captive or may even be dead.

Itachi choked on a sob that was trying viciously to cut its way through his throat. He was too late…Too late. The Uchiha couldn't hold back the sobs anymore. He had failed Sasuke, let him get hurt, let him, maybe, die. Kisame stood there and wanted very much to pick Itachi up but the man would just shake from his grasp or push him away.

"Itachi, it's just a shirt. We can't just assume anything." Itachi didn't say anything, he looked broken and defeated. He got to his feet then, with tears streaming down his cheeks and he glared at the man he had shot, bring his gun out once more. Three more times Itachi fired into him, his anger far too much to maintain. Kisame grabbed his arms and held him close to his body, cutting off the Uchiha from any more movement. "Stop it! What's wrong with you? Wasn't it you that told Sasuke to get a hold of himself in situations like this? Shooting a corpse is not going to bring Sasuke back! We need to go find him before Sai does away with him, don't you see? Do you really think he would just let his underlings kill Sasuke? No, that's not Sai's style. He wants Sasuke alive…And I think I know where to find him."

They both looked up at the mansion in the distance, so showy and luxurious for something that would be contained in a village like this. Itachi took a deep breath. He couldn't keep letting his emotions run away with him like that. It wouldn't just be Sasuke's death he would have to worry about; his head would also come to rest on the chopping block.

"They probably have some kind of perimeter set up around that place. It won't be easy to get into." Kisame nodded and Itachi reloaded his gun. They were about to set out when the man, who they believed to be very much dead, moved to grab Itachi's leg. His grip was tight and he actually managed to get the Uchiha on the ground before he knew what was going on. The man's neck cracked in an ungodly manner as he looked up at Itachi.

"Smells the same…Brother possibly…Father will be…So happy with a complete set." Itachi didn't know what the man blathered on about because of the fact that all of the blood in his body had turned to ice at the sight of the man moving. He had put six bullets in this man, three in the back and three in the head. He was still moving, still alive.

Kisame grabbed Itachi pulling him from the ground and from the monstrously tight grip the man had on his ankle. He stood up but not long enough to stick around; he grabbed Kisame's arm and started to run. There was no way he was going to stay to see what else this person was capable of.

The man got on his feet and screamed a deafening wail that actually made them both cover their ears. It was inhuman, that sound was nothing they had ever heard before. Itachi turned back for a second and he gasped a little when he saw that people were exiting their houses. They were sluggish in movement coming to stand beside, in front of, or around the thing that had summoned them.

"They smell the same…" One muttered as he smiled up at Itachi. It looked fake, like something someone would paint onto a face…A doll face.

Epiphany struck Itachi at last. Tsunade wasn't crazy…Sai wasn't either. These people…They were actually living dolls. Impervious to bullets, to be stabbed, to everything. They were immortal because their souls were sealed into bodies. Itachi had a brief flash of genius. How does one kill something that is immortal? Dismember it.

He spied an axe by a pile of wood and grabbed it, swinging it in his hand to get a feel for it. "Yes, this will do nicely." One of the dolls rushed forward, a sinister smile on her face as she reached out for Itachi. He wasted no time in bring the axe through her neck, her head flew to the side and he went to work cutting the doll completely apart. She did not bleed, she didn't even seem to feel the pain. She only seemed angry about her body being ripped apart.

Kisame got what he was doing right away and thanked his lucky stars that he had brought a shotgun instead of a simple hand gun. He smirked a little and fired into the crowd.  
-

Sasuke didn't know what was going on. He was being dragged through the town and at some point, his shirt had come off. All he remembered before this moment was a being mobbed on; just a crowd of those immortal…Things. They had rushed him all at once and it was impossible to fight them off. His gun wasn't working, he couldn't thin their numbers with head-shots or fatal blows to the chest or neck. They would just get back up again and join the crowd.

He moaned a little as one of the creatures picked him up to carry him through an arched doorway. After a few seconds they slammed him on the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He rolled onto his side just in time to see a pair of feet approaching him. He looked up, expecting to see more of those monsters but he was shocked to see, Sai. He was finally face to face with that murdering bastard. The doll handed him something that Sasuke didn't see but he was too busy seeing red to even really care or notice what it was.

Sasuke found his feet and strength within a moment and he got up, head-butting the man before he could react. Sai stumbled back for a moment before laughing wickedly. Blood was coming out of a small gash on the side of his face but other than that he had no other injuries. He grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and smashed it into the wall. The crack of his nose filled the silence of the room and it was followed by his body falling flat on the ground.

He coughed. Blood was dripping from his nasal cavity down the back of his throat and filling his mouth with the unsavory copper. He spit up blood and Sai got on his knees before Sasuke, wiping up a bit of the blood with his finger and putting it up to his mouth. The taste of it made his head swim. Sasuke's blood, his fear, tasted just as sweet as he had hoped.

"Leave us." Sai said to the doll who was still looming over Sasuke. The doll nodded and left back out the door. "I've been waiting for you, you know. It is quite rude to keep me waiting."

"If you'd have given me a sign to your identity, I wouldn't have allowed you to fester in your lie of a life longer than necessary." Sai smiled wickedly at that statement. He believed himself to be lucky though, Sasuke's arms had been tied behind his back and if he had free arms then there was no telling what the Uchiha would do. He could easily strangle him, Sai knew. But this was not the moment where he would succumb to the Uchiha's power; the opposite was his goal.

"My dearest detective, today is the day where our power struggle finally ends…" Sai muttered as he bent down, grabbed Sasuke. He was surprisingly strong, Sasuke thought since he was able to pick the Uchiha up bridal style. He flopped him down on a couch and stood their for a moment. "Do you feel it Sasuke? Do you feel yourself knocking at death's door?"  
-

**Sai's PV**

Oh such wonderment. There was nothing but pure bliss spreading through my body as I looked down at my lovely detective. He may have been bound and Injured but dear gods was he beautiful. The blood matched so well with his skin, bring the lovely paleness of his face to light. He was just so…I don't even know. The beauty of the Uchiha clan was quite wonderful in my opinion.

I stood over him, the rush of power I was feeling…It was like an indescribable lust. I wanted him farther beneath me, completely broken, begging for death. But, he was proud. Far to proud to beg me. But I would take him anyway. All my sickest fantasies of him would finally come to life. Oh the blood spilling from his broken form. My head swam with lust as I got on top of him. His body was tense, all the muscles were telling him to push me away but he had been bound with his own handcuffs; his hands were quite tightly around his back. Oh how I wanted those hands to touch me in a weak pushing manner. Such a prehistoric bliss would encompass that touch.

I leaned in next to his ear, brushing the stray strands of hair from that pale marvel. I bit once, savoring the way his skin felt beneath my teeth. He gritted his teeth as blood fell from the new wound and lapped at it, tasting more and more of him. Sweet blood, sweet sweat, all of it was mingling on my taste buds as if they were dancing together. I laughed hotly in his ear and I could feel him flinch beneath me. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

"Father…" I turned towards the arched doorway and saw one of my implanted children looming there with a smile on her face. "I have captured the other." She threw Sasuke's partner Izzy into the room and he instantly cried out from the impact with the floor. His arm was in a make-shift sling and it was started to soak through with blood. I smirked a little and got off of Sasuke. He could wait.

I grabbed the back of Izzy's head and lifted him from the floor; his back arched as I dragged him too his feet. "Well, well. Can't have you distracting us, can we?" I opened the basement door where I was greeted with the chorus of laughter from my children. They knew they were going to get to play. "As for you my dear, I leave you to the mercy of my children." I tossed him inside; he hit the concrete stairs harshly, bouncing off them like a ball. He looked like a broken doll as he lay on the floor, moaning with pain. There was no doubt that fall hurt. Concrete usually did. Before I could close and lock the door, my children were upon him.

"IZZY!" Sasuke rolled off the couch but crumbled under his own weight. His legs sprayed blood onto the floor and went over to him.

"My poor Sasuke…" I muttered grabbing his injured leg and letting the blood soak my hand. It was quite interesting to see him in a position where he was not the complete dominant. "I should fix this for you…I don't want you bleeding to death because of my negligence."

I got up from my stop and strode into the kitchen. I knew with an injury like that he would be woozy and probably unlikely to get back on his feet without some amount of rest. It was good for me since he would be weak.

Admittedly, of course, it was weak and pathetic of me to wish for him in a condition in which he was not at his best but I was a coward. I could not fight Sasuke off at his full strength. He had to be bound, injured, in a position in which he relied on me to do things for him. Of course that's how I liked it. If he could not fight me, I could do whatever I wished to his body. Take him, mutilate him…Hurt him. Oh yes, I would quite like to just hurt him, make him bleed everywhere, and revel in the feeling of his blood covering my skin.

Though, I was mad my children had let him get in such a condition. I had told them not to hurt him and maybe he had gotten that injury under unforeseen circumstance but it bothered me. No matter, I suppose. I could sew him up without much thought. I wanted his body perfect for when I completely the ritual.

I came back into the room and he was sitting up against the couch, panting a little as he stared down at his leg. He had probably closed or wrapped up the wound earlier and because all of the sudden commotion it had come undone, started to bleed furiously. I had grabbed a first aid kit in the kitchen and I was going to put it to very good use. I opened it up and smirked a little as I grabbed the small pair of scissors, cutting the fabric away from the wound. Too bad, his jeans accentuated his calves in such a beautiful way. The creamy skin of his leg was caked with drying and wet blood as it poured from the long gash.

It wasn't that deep, luckily for him, but it was deep enough to cause a problem. Oh the tears of the muscle tissue were delicious looking to me. I could finally see inside my lovely detective.

"Father…" I glanced back at the doorway and she was still standing there. I must have gotten too caught up in my excitement to even notice that she had not left yet. I looked back at her.

"What do you want?" She paused for a moment, a wicked smile came to her lips.

"The other Uchiha is here too. Do you wish for me and the others to capture him as well? He's causing quite the large amount of havoc." I smirked at her.

"Yes. Daddy wants a full set, bring him to me." She nodded and left. I turned back towards Sasuke and he had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You'll never be able to pin Itachi down, he's a far better officer than I am."

"Agreed, but he is up against supernatural forces now. My children will bring him to his knees and before you know it, you'll see the doll making process first hand. First your lovely older brother then I'll turn the knife on you and your delicious body…."

"Why wait?" Sasuke said with a narrowing of his eyes. "You have me where you want me. Why would you wait? To mentally torture me with the sight of my brother's death? To physically and mentally scar me?" He laughed smugly then. "You seem to forget that I was there when I cleaned up the scene at Sakura's house…You've already brought scars to my mind."

I couldn't help myself. I wanted to hurt him so badly; the urge was filling me with such desire that I grabbed his face and brought it to mine. I kissed him then but then bit into his lip, drawing the blood into my own mouth. I lapped at his lip but before I could pull back he caught me with his teeth, tearing a chunk out of my own lip. I smacked him across the face making him hit the side of my coffee table, the wood made a thunking noise as his head bounced off it.

He winced a little, blood sprouting like a budding rose from his temple. His entire body shook a little with the shock of the impact. I sat back down next to him and pulled the needle and medical thread from the kit.

_Hurt him, hurt him_, was the mantra screaming through my head. Oh and I would. That smug, delicious bastard. I would hurt him until he couldn't feel anymore. I wanted to fry his nerves and destroy all of what Uchiha Sasuke was. He would be nothing more than a form when I was through with him. Nothing more than a perfect doll.

I shoved the needle through his gash, bring the two open end together and he screamed. Finally I got to here that voice in the midst of pain. Oh the sheer tingles that it brought down my spine were incredible. Oh the pure deliciousness of that pain was intoxicating. I continued to sew, he was shaking underneath me, his breath coming in strained puffs. I wish I had more time so Sasuke could heal properly but this would have to be the best. I could not waste anymore time, especially with Naruto around. I couldn't have him discovering his gift while he was still a human.

"What are you doing?" Naruto was in the doorway, staring down at us. Recently, I've noticed, he had moved past emotionless to just cold. There was no innocence left in that body of his, I had sapped it away from him with my cruelty but I cared not. He was still perfect. He took a step forward into the room and looked down at Sasuke. Their eyes met and I could feel that electricity between them. Sasuke seemed to have a more relieved state about him now that he knew Naruto was still alive. I smirked a bit as I continued my work bringing a scowl of pain to Sasuke's face. "I asked you a question."

Once I finished I stood up. Since Sasuke hadn't moved as much as I thought he would it had been relatively quick. I walked over to Naruto and kissed him. He pushed me away wiping the still dripping blood from my lip off his. "What does it look like? I'm patching Sasuke up. He's been injured you know. It would have been rude of me not to…What are you doing downstairs? You've ruined your surprise."

"Allow me to guess the rest, Sasuke is to be turned into a doll so I may have him."

"My brilliant light, you're correct. Now please, leave me to my work." A scream ripped through the calm air and Naruto turned towards the basement. He looked back at me and shook his head a little.

"Been busy?" He asked in such a sarcastically brutal way and a spark of anger went through me. He was started to rebel against me again and I had a feeling Sasuke was the cause of this strange shift in attitude. Naruto wasn't happy with me anymore, he was no longer content. That wasn't good.

"Izzy…" Sasuke muttered as he slumped forward, using his knees to propel himself forward. He was getting closer and closer to Naruto and I yet he was not moving fast enough. I grabbed him by the handcuffs, bringing him up to his feet. He winced at the weight on his leg but tried to shake me off. I growled lowly in my throat as I shoved him into Naruto. The two of them were knocked off their feet as I stood over them.

"Listen to me…I can give you everything you ever dreamed of Naruto, a life with me, the most powerful man in the world all you have to do is sit and be happy. That's all. But no, you're disobeying me and I hate it when my things do not wish to be with me." I was furious. I could feel something inside me snap as I reached down and grabbed Sasuke. I threw him back into the living room as Naruto sat there in the hallway by the basement door.

The pounding on the basement door was becoming extremely distracting and I was about to go and tell my children to keep it down when the door was kicked in. Izzy stood there in his full glory with Rye and Dante on his shoulders. He approached me slowly, keeping his distance, a gun in his hand. I laughed a little as I stared at my children. The seals on them were too weak, I had let them taste and revel in human blood far too early. That was my fault. I was slowly realizing that perhaps this was all a lost cause.

Of course, I also had a back-up plan.

My lovely children, they were so resourceful. I pulled the gun out from my pocket and shot Sasuke in the chest, causing Izzy to become shocked by my action, but apparently not enough. He shot me twice before I was able to land a shot on him through his good shoulder. He fell to the ground clutching his injury.

Oh no…I could feel it. My death. He had managed to strike my heart which meant the deals I had made were coming to an end. Everything about my life was over now. A vast darkness was soaking into my vision and I could see the hand of the devil as he reached out and sucked the life from my body…

Hell was far colder than I ever imagined.  
-

Izzy moaned with pain and Rye and Dante fell from his shoulders completely unmoving. They had saved him from the massive hordes of Sai's mad dolls and now…They had finally moved on to the afterlife. They had passed on the information to him that once Sai was dead the curse on them would be lifted and all the dolls would die…in a way. He was heaving as he crawled over to Sasuke.

He let out a small cry when he realized the Uchiha was dead. The shot had perfectly pierced his heart and he was dead. He shook his head. Why hadn't he moved faster? Why hadn't he been able to save Sasuke? Why?

Naruto stood up, looking around. There was a small vase on the table next to the door and he grabbed it. He walked up to Izzy who was draped over Sasuke sobbing in a manner in which he should have been. Of course that was before, this was now. He could do things now that Izzy couldn't. He could bring Sasuke back to life. Naruto smacked Izzy over the head with the vase and he ceased to move, the impact being hard enough for him to pass out. He kicked the man out of the way as he kneeled next to his fallen lover.

"No one will be able to separate us again." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips before covering his hands in the Uchiha's blood. "I promise."

He started to draw a circle on the floor out of Sasuke's blood. In the middle he drew thick interconnected lines. Since it was his first time bring someone back to life he had to adhere to the strict rules of the ritual. Sai was able to accomplish this with the mutilation of the bodies but Naruto could not go that far. He loved Sasuke to much to do anything like that to his body. He got up and ran down to the basement grabbing multiple colors of chalk dust and headed back up the stairs. It would be only a matter of time before Itachi would come to Sasuke's rescue. He had been listening the entire time to the conversations between Sasuke and Sai, between Sai and his dolls. He knew everything that was going on. He smirked a little as he filled in the lines of the circle and finished the eye like design on the floor. In the pupil of the eye was three concentric circles surrounding a triangle with three lines stabbing into it.

Naruto dragged Sasuke's body into the middle of it. He cut into his thumb with the small pair of scissors from the medical kit and drew on Sasuke's eyelids the same eye in the circle. He dabbed his finger in Sasuke's blood and streaked it down his tongue, standing at the edge of the circle. He had studied the scrolls, performed the branding on himself just for his moment. He would give life back to Sasuke.  
-

Itachi and Kisame looked around confused as the bodies started to fall around them. They had been in a heated battle with these dolls and now it seemed as though the puppet master strings had been cut by an unseen force. Kisame was panting, dripping with sweat with a large axe in hand. He had found it when he ran out of shot gun ammo. Itachi had two smaller hatchets in hand since the axe he had earlier dulled to where he couldn't cut through the bodies.

They knew they had to take a chance and run to Sai's mansion. Both of them ran as quickly as they could, their lungs already burning from the fighting they had been doing towards the mansion in the middle of the town. Itachi hopped the gate with Kisame following, and it all seemed eerily quiet. Itachi redrew his handgun, knowing Sai was human and could be brought down by a bullet, unlike his creations. He kicked in the door and ran inside, turning every way before looking into the living room.

The relief that flooded him was astonishing. Sasuke was sitting up with Naruto who was hugging him tightly. Izzy was passed out on the floor but he seemed as though he would live. Sai on the other hand, was a different story. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, eyes wide with a kind of fear or shock that he couldn't describe. It looked as though the very soul had been ripped from his being and banished to the very deepest, hottest reaches of hell.

Itachi limped into the room with Kisame following behind him, holding his shoulder. The two of them looked up. "Itachi…" Itachi couldn't hold back his emotions any longer. He ran over to his brother and embraced him and Naruto. There was such a happiness flowing through him that he couldn't have described. Sai was dead. They were alive. It was finally over, all of it was finally over.

Naruto and Sasuke passed a glance between them and the blond smirked a little as he almost opened his arms enough to include Itachi in his embrace. What Itachi didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.  
-

Itachi sighed a little as he could finally stamp the 'case closed' on the file sitting in front of them. No one believed them. No believed at all the dolls were alive. Itachi knew they wouldn't but he didn't care much. He would let them believe whatever they wanted to. He had seen the truth with his own eyes and he would never forget it.

Tsunade had been locked up in federal prison for trying to murder Botan and for assisting Sai in his experimentation with humans, as it was called by the judge. She was given two life sentences. He found that slight cruel since she had given the information about Sai's whereabouts, but that didn't matter. The wicked had been punished.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. It was Izzy. Today was the day he was finally going back to America because his work here was done. He smiled a little as he entered the room. The medical teams were able to save both his arms, even though he had come close to loosing the one he broke. He, unfortunately, would have permanent nerve damage in his right arm but other than that he would live. He sat down in the chair in front of Itachi.

"I guess this is finally goodbye." He said with a slight smile. Itachi nodded.

"Indeed it is. Are you going to inform Rye's and Dante's families when you get back?"

"Well they've already been informed but I hope I can provide a little more closure for them…" Izzy said with a slight shrug. He looked up at Itachi for a moment. "Though, there's been something that's been bothering me since we finally came back. I mean this had been on the back of my mind for months."

"What?"

Izzy laughed a little. "I could have swore Sasuke died. I swear I remember Sai shooting him in the chest before I was able to kill him myself. I don't know if it was my own delusions or what but I just have this memory of him being shot before I completely blacked out…"

"Izzy, the medical team examined Sasuke, remember? Besides the sewn gash in his leg, he had no other injuries." Itachi stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You had a pretty bad concussion, I'm not surprised that you saw things that didn't really happen…"

"Yeah…Well, you're right Itachi. I'm just crazy or something."

"Finally you admit it." Sasuke voice rang out and the white haired man glared back at the younger Uchiha as he entered the room with a smirk on his lips.

"Such a nice goodbye you're giving me, Sasuke. Especially since I saved your ass!"

"Yeah, yeah." Izzy got up and he hugged the younger Uchiha, breathing a little heavily.

"Don't cry Izzy, this is not forever. Who knows perhaps we'll get a Sai copy-cat and get the team back together."

He scowled a little bit and that, Itachi joining in on that. "God forbid. We could barely handle one." Itachi muttered as he shook his head. All of them chuckled a little before Izzy looked down at his watch.

"I better be going. I have a plane to catch." He hugged Itachi and Sasuke one more time before heading towards the door. "Don't be strangers you guys. America is quite the fun place; strip clubs as far as the eye can see!"

"We'll keep that in mind." Izzy waved a little before exiting out the door. Sasuke and Itachi sighed a little as the younger approached the desk. "It's finally over Itachi…"

"Yes…And we've proved to father that we do not need him. We've killed two birds with one stone with this case." Both of them were silent for a second. "I assume you heard about what happened to Botan a few days ago huh?"

"Yeah…I can't believe her parents pulled the plug on her. She could have pulled through…" Itachi patted Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Unfortunately we have to respect their wishes."

"Yeah…" They stood together awkwardly before Sasuke looked at his own watch. "Well I'm going out with Naruto for awhile. Man the fort while I'm gone?"

Itachi smiled and ruffled Sasuke's spikes. "Of course. Go have fun." Sasuke nodded and he left Itachi there to file the case. It was solved now and of no use anymore.

Ever since Sai had been killed, Tokyo was strangely calm. Families could breath a sigh of relief that no crazed killer would be looming in their doorway waiting to kill them. But that didn't mean there still wasn't work to be done. Crime would never stop and eventually another killer would come along, preferably one that couldn't use black magic.

Naruto was waiting outside the station and Sasuke walked up to him, instantly tangling his fingers with the blond's. "Sai has changed you." The blond nodded a little, laughing slightly at the comment. It was impossible to not be changed by an experience like that. He had been mentally and physically tortured by that man but none of that mattered now.

"My change has allowed you to live...How would I live without the one I love? I would sooner die than live in a world without you, my most cherished being. You are my everything Sasuke and I love you dearly." Naruto paused for a moment as he stopped in front of Sasuke, planting a small kiss on his nose. "I'll gladly give up my soul for eternal damnation as long as it meant that in my life I was allowed to spend as much time as possible with you. All of my happiness will make up for the torment I feel in the next stage of existence."

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him. "At least Hell will not be so lonely." They shared a kiss, their lips coming together in a heated way. Naruto shook from the sheer neediness he felt running through his system.

"As our tattoos say, 'Love will be the connection between us, even in death' isn't that right Sasuke?" He back burned a little as Naruto said those words to him. 'Even in death' were the words on his back and it seemed to be the perfect phrase for such a situation like this. Yes, even in death when their souls were being tortured for the sins of their lives, they would be connected by love. And that bond, could never be broken.  
-

**Ohhh it's finally done. Thank the lord. **

**Naruto: You killed Sasuke!  
Me: And brought him back to life...  
Sasuke: oh yeah thanks for that...making me a living doll!  
Me: Hey, if anything this is a bonus. You're gunna be like 80 and still sexy.  
Sasuke: While Naruto is old and gross.  
Naruto: HEY!  
Me: True enough I suppose. Well, this fic is done and I'll eventually get a new one. but until then...This was Hitoko-sama!  
**


End file.
